La Amistad en el Amor
by inumoonhp05
Summary: R.A. INUxAOME ¿Puede la Amistad llegar a ser un impedimento para el Amor? Ella lo ha amado en secreto y él... Él se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos... INUxAOME!..LEMON TERMINADO Al FIN!... Grax por sus Reviews! :D...
1. 1 Mi Mejor Amigo

_Me temo que debo acalarar algo que no es muy grato… bua! Pero bueno, los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko, bendita sea!... sólo me entretengo con ellos jeje… _

_Espero les guste esta nueva idea, ahora si 100 INUxAOME… jeje…_

**La Amistad en el Amor**

**1.- **_Mi mejor amigo…_

Aome era una chica de 18 años, asistiría a la Universidad Shikon, donde cursaría la carrera de Derecho. Era descendiente de una familia que vivía en un templo, estaba conformada por su abuelo, hermano y madre. Se decía que era sacerdotisa, por venir de esa familia y ella así lo creía, puesto que en varias ocasiones solía ver o presentir cosas que otros no.

Era algo temprano, se despertó y se preparó para asistir a la escuela. Bajó a desayunar junto su familia, hablando de los acontecimientos de Souta en su primaria… Pero ella no prestaba atención, su mente se preguntaba y pensaba solo en una persona…

Ese sería su primer día en la Universidad y, a pesar de eso, no estaba preocupada por tal cosa...

-Ya me voy…- Corrió la puerta, y después de ponerse los zapatos, salió de su casa rumbo la Universidad. Con la mochila al hombro, caminaba por la calle con la mirada baja. A pesar de ser de ánimo ameno y carácter fuerte, ahora se mostraba diferente…

Llegó a la escuela buscando su nuevo salón y observando su horario. Entró al aula cuando fue recibida por una voz conocida…

-Aome!...- la chica volteó extrañada y al ver de quien se trataba esbozó una sonrisa…

-Sango…- se abrazaron reencontrándose, hacía tiempo no se veían…-¿Qué haces aquí?... pensé que no podrías entrar…

-Pues ya ves… conseguí la beca…

-En verdad?... qué bien… y porque no me llamaste?...

-Pues quería darte la sorpresa…

-Y vaya que lo hiciste… Pensé que no te volvería a ver…Al parecer la preparatoria terminó por separarnos a todos…- La felicidad y la sorpresa del encuentro se fueron apagando poco a poco… la voz de Aome se tornó melancólica…

Sango la noto extraña, incluso triste…- Aome… pasa algo?...- Un suspiro fue la única respuesta que obtuvo…- Es él verdad?... sigues pensando en él?...

Aome levantó la mirada y trató de hablarle normal, pero la voz se le quebraba por momentos…-No puedo evitarlo Sango… Desde ese día, no sé nada de él… No me ha llamado, ni escrito…tengo miedo…

-Miedo?...De qué?...

-De que se olvide de mí…

-Aome… No seas tonta, ¿Cómo va a olvidarse de ti?... Eres su mejor amiga…

-No lo sé Sango…

**FLASH BACK….**

_Era el día de la graduación. Esta se celebraba en una terraza en el interior de un hotel. Todos los alumnos bailaban en la pista una canción de moda. Inuyasha se acercó a Aome y le dijo algo al oído, la música no permitía el diálogo, la chica asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del lugar. Se dirigieron hasta el restaurante del hotel y se sentaron en una mesa… Aome no sabía bien por qué, pero se sentía extraña, cómo si alguna mala noticia fuera a recibir. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Inuyasha la miró extrañado y preocupado…_

_-Estás bien?..._

_-Sí…Inuyasha… qué es lo que quieres decirme?..._

_-Ah… pues verás… No sé como decírtelo…_

_-Solo hazlo… No me tienes confianza?_

_-No digas tonterías, claro que te tengo confianza…_

_-Entonces?..._

_-Pues… es que no sé como lo vayas a tomar…_

_-Inu-Yasha…-arrastró las sílabas como si quisiera propinarle algún tipo de castigos…_

_-No te enojes!... ya voy…_

_-Solo dímelo… me estás preocupando…_

_-Pues… lo que pasa es que…- dio un suspiro y después la miro a los ojos…- Mi padre quiere llevarme con él y Sesshomaru a Inglaterra…_

_Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida y alarmada, sabía que no sería una buena noticia…-Vas a irte?..._

_-Eso parece… acabaré mis estudios en Inglaterra…_

_Aome pestañeó varias veces tratando de asimilar y agrupar las palabras en su mente…"Se irá… no lo veré más"… Cuando menos imaginó una lágrima recorrió su rostro y sus labios temblaban... Inuyasha vio su lágrima y sintió una punzada en el pecho. No le gustaba ver llorar a ninguna mujer, menos si era por su culpa. Se puso de pie y se posó delante de ella…_

_-Oye… no estés triste…_

_-Y qué quieres?... qué festeje?..._

_-Feh!... lo que quiero decir es que no tienes porque llorar… No me estoy yendo para siempre…_

_-Es lo mismo!... de cualquier forma… no voy a verte…- Otra lágrima salió de sus ojos provocando la impaciencia de Inuyasha…_

_-Aarrggg… pero eso no significa que las cosas cambien!..._

_Aome lo miró intrigada pero con la misma amargura en el pecho…- Qué?..._

_-Tú vas a seguir siendo mi mejor amiga no, Aome?..._

_La chica trató de disimular y fingió una sonrisa…- Sí… claro que sí…_

_Inuyasha la abrazó. Aome se sobresaltó un poco pero después, al sentir su contacto le correspondió y cerró los ojos para evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas salían sin control en silencio. La amargura en su boca no se quitaba y el vacío de su corazón parecía agrandarse a cada segundo… "Inuyasha"…_

**FIN FLASH BACK….**

El maestro entró, provocando que todos los alumnos tomaran sus asientos respectivos. Aome consiguió un lugar junto a Sango, el profesor comenzó a escribir el nombre de la materia y el horario en el cual la impartiría. Aome no prestó mucha atención, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, por donde podía divisarse un cielo claro y despejado, junto con un paisaje verde propio del lugar en donde se encontraba la Universidad. Un presentimiento recorrió su mente junto con una imagen de un joven, él único que podía pasar por su mente y corazón en esos momentos…

-InuYasha…- Se puso de pie súbitamente llamando la atención de Sango

-Aome, qué te pasa?...- Pero la chica pareció no escucharla. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y comenzaba a sentir esa sensación en todo su cuerpo característico solo de ella, no podía asegurar que fueran "poderes" de sacerdotisa, pero sin duda alguna, algo había de eso. Salió del salón primero caminando, después acelerando el paso. En realidad no tenía idea de hacia dónde se dirigía pero parecía que sus pies y corazón le indicaban el camino. Para cuando comenzó a correr ya estaba en la entrada de la escuela, comenzó a buscarlo, su rostro, su cuerpo, cualquier cosa con lo que pudiera identificarlo. Comenzó a exaltarse pero la sensación no la abandonaba, por el contrario, se incrementaba más y más, a tal grado que los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas haciéndolas salir una a una junto con un sinnúmero de sollozos. Cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse sintió cómo una mano la sujetaba por el brazo. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y un nudo se le formó en la garganta. Sintió miedo de girar y saber de quién se trataba, pero no pudo evitar que la giraran…

-Feh!... Llorando como siempre…- la sujetó por la barbilla haciéndola ver al fin. La chica sintió una gran alegría llenándole el corazón. Tenía frente ella ese rostro que tanto anhelaba, esos ojos que parecían hipnotizarla…-Tonta… No te da gusto verme?...- Una reacción inesperada de la chica lo inmutó. Aome se abrazó de él llorando sin control, tratando de calmar esa angustia que sentía y que ahora se apagaba poco a poco. Inuyasha se asombró y al principio no supo como reaccionar, pero después correspondió al abrazo. La tomó por la espalda hundiendo su propio rostro en la cabellera de la chica, aspirando su aroma, ese aroma que tanto extrañaba…

-Aome…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola! Bueno, aquí está lo prometido, a ver que les parece… jeje así que espero sus reviews si? Por favor, necesito saber q onda… Como les había dicho, no quiero ponerle demasiadas trabas, espero sea una de esas relaciones casi perfectas… (jeje acaso existen esas?)… bueno byes!**

**Pd: ey Dopada! Q pensaste q no t la iba a dedicar? Jaja… pues no! Tqm ok? Así q deja d pensar dopadeses… byes!**


	2. 2 Lazos de Amistad

**Hola, pues aquí está otro capi, primero les pido una disculpa por lo corto del capi, pero trataré actualizar con mayor prontitud. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me motivan demasiado, de hecho, por lo general después de que los leo me inspiro para escribir jaja… Quiero hacerles una pregunta, cómo se darán cuenta en este capitulo, sale otro Flash Back, no sé si esto les agrade, pero creo que en esta historia habrá otros cuantos, ya que, la relación de INUxAOME lo amerita. Si les soy sincera, solo quiero plantear ciertas cosas las cuales, en parte me han sucedido, y en otra hubiera deseado me pasaran jaja. Así que no creo que este sea un fic muy largo, pero como ya saben, con sus comentarios suelo cambiar de opinión jeje… **

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer esto, les dejo este capi… byes!**

**2.- **_Lazos de Amistad…_

Quedaron así unidos por varios minutos. Aome sollozaba y lloraba sin control, pero el chico la reconfortaba estrechándola más en él y acariciando su cabellera, tomando sus cabellos entre la punta de sus dedos. Inuyasha se sorprendió un poco ante tal recibimiento, nunca imaginó encontrarla en ese estado. Durante todo el tiempo que la conoció, jamás la notó de esa manera, ella solía ser una chica amena, carismática, siempre mostrando una sonrisa. Sin embargo, ahora se mostraba melancólica e inclusive algo triste. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?... Debía ser algo serio, algo de lo cual él no estaba enterado.

Aome, poco a poco, recuperó la calma al sentirse cerca de la persona a quien más ansiaba ver en ese momento. A la persona que tanto amaba, que siempre había amado pero, nunca se atrevió a confesarlo, talvez por timidez o ¿Miedo?... Una vez relajada, recordó que se encontraba abrazada a él, se sonrojó y se alejó lentamente. "¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Se dará que cuenta que yo…"

El chico la miró aun sin comprender, se le notaba claramente más relajada, ahora debía saber qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo…-Aome… Qué ocurre?...

La chica seguía sin bajar el rubor a sus mejillas, aquél encuentro la habían emocionado tanto, que por un momento olvidó que sus sentimientos hacia él, no podían ser descubiertos… No debían… Así que recuperó su carácter habitual y le reclamó…

-Eres un Tonto!...

El chico la miró algo ofendido, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía?... pero esa era la Aome de quien estaba acostumbrado, esa era a quien esperaba encontrar…-Feh!.. Y se puede saber por qué?...

-Y todavía lo preguntas!... TONTO!... (N/A mmm… aquí vendría bien un ABAJO, así que en lugar de tonto, imagínense un OSUWARI! Si?)…

-Aarrrggg… Tú eres la tonta!...Feh!

-Inu-Ya-Sha… Eres un… eres un… Desconsiderado…

-Eh?... Ay! Pero de que demonios estás hablando eh?...

-Creí que estabas en Inglaterra!...

-Pues ya ves que no…

-Feh!... El tonto de Sesshomaru fue quien acompañó a mi padre… Después de todo yo no tenía a que ir…

-Pero…No me llamaste!... Ni me escribiste!...

-Era necesario?...

-Qué?... Aaayyy!... Lo dicho!...ERES UN TONTO!...

-Ya cállate Aome, deja de insultarme!...Oye! Regresa aquí!...- Aome se había dado media vuelta dejando que hablara al aire…

"Ay! Es un TONTO!... No debí preocuparme por él!"…

**(N/A bueno, todos sabemos que así es la forma en que ellos se comunican no? Digamos que es su hábitat natural… jeje… así que las peleas expuestas aquí, no son con el afán de insultar jaja…)**

**&&&&&&&&&**

Las cosas parecían más calmadas, mejor dicho, ellos parecían más calmados. Inuyasha había logrado alcanzarla y explicarle el porque de su ausencia. En realidad si había estado en Inglaterra viajó junto su padre y medio hermano, se suponía terminaría sus estudios ahí, sin embargo logró convencerlo, se inventó mil y una excusas para regresar a Japón. Inuyasha sabía que debía arreglar varios asuntos, los cuales, talvez ni siquiera se había percatado…

-Entonces… No te irás?...

-No… Además, toda mi vida está aquí en Japón… Mi mamá, mis amigos… Tú…-

Aome lo miró extrañada, Sus amigos y ella?...¿No se suponía que era parte de sus amigos?... Inuyasha se percató de su comentario, en parte por la mirada de Aome y en parte por las punzadas en su cabeza…-Ehhmmm… quiero decir… que, tú… Tú eres mi mejor amiga no?...

-Sí… claro que sí…- Esa era la verdad, siempre era esa la verdad, ella era solo su amiga. A pesar de siempre desear y anhelar ser algo más. Pero eso era algo que solo ella sabía, a lo largo de su relación, ella había sido su confidente, de hecho, era testigo de la cantidad de mujeres que lo seguían e intentaban conquistarlo, sin embargo él no parecía tomarles mucha importancia. Pero, hubo una, una mujer la cual cautivó a Inuyasha.

Aome fue testigo de todo. El inicio, el desarrollo y del, no tan agradable fin. El chico había resultado bastante herido, por lo tanto Aome también. Lo amaba tanto que su dolor le dolía y sus lágrimas las lloraba…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Aome… tengo que decirte algo…- El tono de Inuyasha se escuchaba serio, algo raro en él. Aome se intrigó un poco y una vaga esperanza en ella despertó. La seriedad con la que hablaba y la forma en que la miraba, le hizo pensar, por un momento, que se lo diría. Que talvez, le diría que para él también significaba algo especial…_

_-De qué se trata?...-trató de guardar las apariencias y fingió un poco de indiferencia ante sus palabras…_

_-Es sobre algo que he venido sintiendo… Desde hace algún tiempo…- El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir apresuradamente… _

_-Sintiendo?..._

_-Sí…No sé que es lo que me está pasando… Es algo, extraño…-_

_Aome sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, uno de esos que ella sabía no traía nada bueno. Fue entonces cuando esa esperanza fue perdiendo intensidad…-Y, qué es lo que sientes?..._

_-Creo… Creo que estoy enamorado…_

_Cualquier resto de esperanza, se consumió en su interior. "Enamorado… ESTA ENAMORADO…" sintió una gran amargura en su boca, tragó saliva dificultosamente. Trató de decirle algo, pero no pudo. Las palabras no salían de su boca, después de todo, ¿Qué se le puede decir a alguien el cual AMAS, después de que te confesó estar Enamorado de otra persona?...¿Cómo fingir Indiferencia ante tal situación?... ¿Cómo contener los deseos de decirle todo lo que sientes?... ¿COMO?..._

_-Aome?..._

_-Ah?... Perdón, que decías?..._

_-Feh!... Si no me quieres escuchar lo hubieras dicho antes!...- Esperó alguna respuesta de su parte, un regaño, un insulto, pero nada sucedió. La chica lo miraba fijamente, con la mirada perdida…-AOME!... TE ESTOY HABLANDO!..._

_-Y, dime Inuyasha… De quien estás enamorado?..._

_-Eh?... AH! Pues… Ejem… es, es Kikyo…_

_-Kikyo?... Ya veo…_

_-Dime Aome, Qué te pasa eh?... No piensas decirme tu opinión?..._

_-Y, que quieres que te diga?..._

_-Aarrggg… y Cómo debo saberlo?... Se supone que esa es tu parte no?... Tú eres la amiga…- Minutos después Inuyasha se arrepentiría por decir esas palabras, siempre había sido así, se expresaba y decía cosas sin pensar, aunque al poco tiempo acabara por arrepentirse._

_Aome lo fulminó con la mirada, aquél resentimiento que tenía en esos momentos, esa decepción, ambas se juntaron y el único escape que encontraron fue Inuyasha…-Eso Es lo que soy verdad?... UNA AMIGA!... solo eso!... ERES UN TONTO!...- No dijo nada más, solo se dio media vuelta y se marchó._

_-Feh!...Pero qué demonios le pasa?..._

_&&&&_

_Aome salió del lugar dando grandes zancadas, un poco furiosa, pero poco a poco disminuyó la velocidad pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de Inuyasha… _**"-Creo…Creo que estoy enamorado…"**_ Se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, en la parte trasera de la escuela, comprendió entonces que Inuyasha, no era para ella y talvez nunca lo sería… Sintió un hondo vacío en su interior y el corazón que antes palpitaba, ahora parecía abrir una herida casi irreparable… Se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto, con la cabeza baja y una lágrima cayó sobre su pierna descubierta. Sus manos las sujetaba con fuerza delante de su pecho tratando de amortiguar ese dolor que sentía… "Inuyasha… Inuyasha… INUYASHA!..."_

_-Aome?...- Una chica un grado mayor que ella, estaba de pie frente ella. Era de cabellos negros un poco más largos que los suyos, su piel resultaba ser más pálida, pero fuera de eso, eran bastante parecidas… Aome levantó la vista buscando a quien preguntaba por ella, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de…_

_-Kikyo!..._

_-Aome, estás bien?...- la miró a los ojos un tanto irritados, buscando una respuesta…_

_-Eh… sí…claro…- Se limpió los ojos quitando alguna lágrima restante…-Qué haces aquí Kikyo?..._

_-Ah… Yo… Necesitaba hablar contigo…_

_-Sobre que?..._

_-Es… Sobre Inuyasha…- Aome la miró extrañada, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que algo estaba mal, y si se trataba de Inuyasha, debía enterarse…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Inuyasha, dime algo…

-Eh?... Qué pasa?...

-Tú… Tú sigues pensando en…- Calló al ver la expresión de Inuyasha. Esa un tanto triste y melancólica que recordaban la experiencia.

Pero Inuyasha sería quien terminaría la frase…-Kikyo?...No… Kikyo… Kikyo, es mi pasado…- le esbozó una sonrisa de último momento…-Ahora debo pensar en mi futuro…

Ese comentario provocaron un ligero sonrojo en la chica, quien esquivó la mirada dorada al tiempo que sentía dentro de ella esa esperanza renacer… ¿Sería que ahora SI habría esperanza alguna?...

CONTINUARA…


	3. 3 Una Relación Tormentosa

**Hola, bueno aquí ta otro acapi, cómo les prometi… Algo corto lo sé, pero espero les guste… byes y grax por sus revws, me hacen muy feliz!**

**3.- **_Una Relación Tormentosa…_

-En tú Futuro?...- Las palabras salían de su boca casi por instinto, o por deseo. Talvez dentro de ella había algo que le reclamaba decirle sus sentimientos, o talvez solo era la inquietud que ahora la llenaba…

Inuyasha la miró directo a los ojos, tuvo un ligero recuerdo al ver esos ojos tan parecidos a los de ella. Pero ahora era diferente. Sintió un ligero hormigueo dentro de su cuerpo y la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a ella….

-Sí… Necesito…- Cada palabra hecha, era una oportunidad para acortar más y más la distancia entre ellos. No parecía pensar en lo que hacía, solo obedecía a sus instintos…- pensar… en… En mi futuro…- Estaban casi juntos, a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia.

Aome podía sentir su respiración rebotar en el rostro de Inuyasha, al tiempo que sentía la del chico caer en el suyo… "¿Qué está pasando?... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... No Puedo hacer esto… yo… yo soy… Nosotros somos…NO!... NO PUEDO!"… Se separó de él repentinamente, causando extrañes en el joven quien la siguió con la mirada. Inuyasha comprendió entonces que, algo había sucedido que no debía suceder. Al menos no por el momento…

-Aome… yo…

-No, no digas nada… Inuyasha, dime algo quieres?...

-Ah?… sí, claro…

-¿Qué pasó en realidad entre ustedes?... Es decir… Nunca quisiste contarme a detalle, ni siquiera a mí…

-Supongo que no tenía caso…

-Y ahora?... tiene caso ahora?...- Inuyasha solo la miró, de nuevo con esa expresión vacía y triste, esa que solo ponía al recordarla, a Kikyo…-Entiendo, que si no quieres…

-NO!... No es eso…- Inuyasha la interrumpió, se convenció a sí mismo que ahora debía ser el momento de contarle a su mejor amiga sobre aquella relación, cosa que talvez, fue el peor error de su vida…-Es algo que… ni yo mismo comprendo aun…

**FLASH BACK**

_Era una tarde cualquiera. Al menos eso hubiera pensado Inuyasha. Se vería con Kikyo en el parque cercano a la escuela, lo había llamado por teléfono pidiéndole verse en aquél lugar, sin embargo, no dio más explicaciones. Inuyasha estaba un poco inquieto, ¿Le habría pasado algo?... Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de su mente. Comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, faltando poco para formar una zanja. Una voz familiar lo sacó de su paranoia…_

_-Inuyasha?..._

_-Kikyo… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Estás bien?..._

_-Sí, sí… Tranquilízate…_

_-Entonces?... ¿Por qué me llamaste y me citaste aquí?..._

_-Yo… Necesito decirte algo…_

_-Decirme?... ¿qué?..._

_La chica evitó la mirada de Inuyasha, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar con algo de dificultad. El chico había sido importante para ella, pero ahora simplemente ya no le importaba…-No sé como decírtelo…_

_El chico se inquieto aun más…-Kikyo, por favor dímelo de una vez!..._

_-Inuyasha yo… Creo que esta relación ya no tiene futuro…_

_El joven sintió un dolor profundo en el corazón… Abrió los ojos sorprendido y movió la cabeza negando lo que sus oídos escuchaban…-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué dices eso?...Kikyo Yo…_

_-No tiene caso, desde hace algún tiempo he sentido que… De algún modo, está relación se marchitó**… **_

_En Inuyasha resonaban una y otra vez esas palabras…"Esta relación se marchitó"…-Kikyo… No puedes hacer esto!... KIKYO YO TE AMO!... Te juro que algo haré para arreglar las cosas… TE LO JURO…- Se acercó a ella tomándola por las manos, casi suplicándole recapacitar, su voz se torno algo quebrada…_

_-Inuyasha… Basta, no sigas por favor… Entiéndelo… Una vez que una relación se marchita es imposible que vuelva a florecer...- Inuyasha la miró incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera eso?... ¿Cómo podía decirle eso después de la manera en la que se había entregado?... Las palabras de Kikyo fueron como si una cuchilla se enterrara lento en su corazón y sus palabras se repitieron una y otra vez en su mente. Tragó saliva y calló para él las palabras. Solo la miró aun incrédulo e impávido por la noticia._

_-Espero me comprendas...- Se acercó a él para despedirse por última ocasión besándolo. Sin embargo no sintió respuesta alguna. Lo besó en los labios para después darse la media vuelta y perderse de vista por completo. Inuyasha la observó alejarse, tuvo deseos de seguirla y convencerla pero, talvez su orgullo se lo impedía. Después de tod, él estaba seguro de no haber hecho algo para alejarla. _

**I'm so tired of being here**

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

**And If you have to leave **

**I whish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And It won't leave alone…**

_Sintió sangrar aquella herida abierta y, por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, sintió como una lágrima caía por su rostro. Apretó los puños conteniendo la impotencia que le invadía y se dejó caer con la cabeza baja… Una chica se acercó a él, gritando su nombre preocupada, y poniéndose a su nivel para tenerlo más cerca… -INUYASHA!...¿QUÉ TE PASA?...¡¡¡INUYASHA!..._

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase…**

_Al no obtener respuesta de Inuyasha, sintió un gran dolor en su interior al verlo en aquellas condiciones. No soportaba verlo así, le dolía. Solo pudo acercarse más a él y abrazarlo. Inuyasha necesitaba urgentemente de aquella demostración de cariño. Le correspondió abrazándola con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en la cabellera de Aome. No pudo evitar dejar escapar grandes sollozos, aunque solo una lágrima más rodó por su rostro…-Aome…Te necesito… Te necesito más que nunca…- Las palabras de Inuyasha, y la forma en que las decía hicieron que Aome se sintiera miserable, impotente, con rabia. No sabía lo que le ocurría, pero le molestaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo…_

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears…**

_¿Y Cómo no sentirse así?... Después de todo, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que todo lo que a él le sucediese le podía afectar de igual o peor forma. Ella lo sabía Inuyasha era todo para ella, aunque nunca pudiese suceder algo más… _

**And I've held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have… All of me…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Entonces… por eso, tú…- La chica trató de ser cuidadosa en sus palabras, no quería abrir esa herida de nuevo…

-Sí… Esa vez, apareciste en el mejor momento…No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti…- trató de cambiar el semblante y le mostró una sonrisa a la chica, después de todo, ya no tenía caso recordar aquello…

-Soy tú mejor amiga no?...- Aome también le sonrió. Sin embargo Inuyasha se quedó algo inmutado por el comentario…

"Mi Amiga… Aome solamente es mi Amiga… Pero…"

CONTINUARA…

**Hello, espero les haya gustado. La canción es My Immortal de Evanescence… Una canción lindísima a mi punto de vista… jeje bueno espero sus comentarios si? Byes!**

**Para la chava que me pidió la historia, con gusto! Solo mándame de nuevo tu mail si? Por favor… gracias…**

**Pd. , Kykio88 me puedes matar! Sé que querías utilizar esa frase pero te juro que de pronto se me ocurrió! Es más ni siquiera sé si la puse bien…**


	4. 4 Amiga Te Amo

**4.- **_Amiga… Te Amo**…**_

Inuyasha permaneció por varios minutos en silencio. Eso que había venido sintiendo desde hacía ya varios días, ahora se había intensificado. Aome, su mejor amiga la única confidente que había encontrado, ahora le parecía la mejor de las compañías… "Maldición Inuyasha!... Pero en Qué demonios habías estado pensando antes?"… Se reprochó a si mismo…

-Inuyasha?... Estás bien?...- Aome lo miró extrañada por su actitud…

-Eh?... sí, claro que estoy bien… Oye, Aome… Tengo que decirte algo…- "¡NO!... Idiota! Qué hiciste?... En verdad piensas decírselo?"…

-Ah si?... Pues, entonces dímelo…- El chico comenzó a tartamudear y decir letras tratando de formar alguna palabra, pero todo le resultaba fallido. Se había puesto nervioso y titubeante, cosa que Aome notó enseguida…

-Ehmmm… No, no es nada… mejor olvídalo…

-Inu-Yasha… Sabes que no me gusta que me escondas algo… Dímelo ya…

-Feh!... No insistas!... Ya te dije que lo olvidaras…

-Dímelo!...

-Aarrggg, pero como molestas!... Eres una terca…

-Pero si fuiste tú quien comenzó esto… Ay eres un Tonto!...- (N/A jaja uds. Saben: Tonto Abajo)…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome regresó a sus clases, era su primer día en la Universidad y ya había faltado a la primera hora. Sango se encargó de tranquilizarla alegándole que no se había perdido de mucho… Inuyasha debía ir a Control para arreglar sus documentos para entrar definitivamente a la misma Escuela. Se llevó una sorpresa a encontrar ahí a un viejo amigo…

-Miroku?... Qué haces aquí?...

-Mi querido Inuyasha!...- Lo abrazó dándole golpes en la espalda y estrechando su mano…-Que sorpresa verte por aquí…

-Feh!... La sorpresa es para mí… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?...

-Pues sí, a mi también me da gusto verte amigo…

-Feh, déjate de tonterías y explícame…

-Pues verás, hace varios días regresé de China… El maestro Mushinn me dijo que esta sería una buena escuela para mí… Creí que estabas en Inglaterra, así que por eso no te llamé…Pero dime Inuyasha, tú que haces aquí eh? ¿Por qué no estás en Inglaterra?...

-Pues logré convencer a mi padre que eso no era lo mejor para mi… Además aquí está mi madre…

-Ja, si claro, tu madre…¿Por qué no admites de una buena vez que no puedes estar lejos de Aome eh?...

-Shshshs!...- lo miró con reproche deseando que nadie lo hubiese escuchado, miró a su alrededor para estar seguro…- Guarda silencio Miroku!...

-Pero qué ocurre Inuyasha, no me habías dicho que tú sentías algo por ella?...

-Aarrgg… Pero no te lo dije para que estuvieras repitiéndolo!...

-No será que no se lo has dicho?...- Miroku notó la reacción de Inuyasha y supo que había dado en el clavo…-Ah… ya veo…

-No es eso!... Lo que pasa es que, no he encontrado el momento adecuado…

-Ajá…Pues, yo en tu lugar me apresuraría… No creo que vaya a esperarte toda la vida eh?... Tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien más…

Inuyasha sintió como una cubeta de agua fría caía sobre él. Sintió la piel erizarse con tan solo ese pensamiento y su corazón se estrujó ligeramente…-Tú crees que…- guardó silencio unos instantes pensando en sus palabras y pensando en que fueran posibles…-Ella podría encontrar a alguien?...

-Y por qué no?... Tú estabas hasta hace poco con Kikyo no?...

-Pero no es lo mismo!...

-Ah no?... Qué diferencia hay?...

-Pues…

-Yo te diré la diferencia…- Suspiró un poco pero no se inmutó ante la mirada de reproche de su amigo por la interrupción…-La diferencias es, mi querido Inuyasha, que tú no soportarías verla al lado de alguien más…En cambio ella soportó todo un año verte a lado de Kikyo…Ahora comprendes?...

Inuyasha solo escuchó sin decir o responder nada. Miroku tenía razón, si Aome estuviera con alguien más, no lo soportaría. Nunca reparó en detalles al ver que, cuando estaba con Kikyo, Aome debió sufrir mucho. "Un Momento!... ¿Por qué debió sufrir?... Talvez ella ni siquiera… Pero yo… Yo"…

-Ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti…- La voz de Miroku lo distrajo, adivinando casi sus pensamientos. Inuyasha lo miró extrañado dándole a entender que repitiera aquellas palabras, quería estar seguro de lo que estaba escuchando…-La señorita Aome, ha estado enamorada de ti desde siempre…- Inuyasha no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción y alegría… "Aome… Entonces tú también"… Entonces recordó aquella ocasión en que creyó descubrirlo, pero quiso negárselo, por ella y por él mismo…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Ahora vuelvo iré por el té…- La chica salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a Inuyasha adentro solo El chico de mirada dorada estaba en casa de Aome, como hacía varias ocasiones. Su amistad había comenzado desde temprana edad pero en la adolescencia, se había intensificado más. Habían dejado un trabajo en trigonometría, cosa en la cual Inuyasha no era muy bueno, por ello estaba ahí con Aome. La chica había prometido ayudarle con el tema._

_El chico comenzó a impacientarse ante la tardanza de Aome, así que quiso adelantarse leyendo algo sobre el tema. Buscó el libro en su mochila, pero al no encontrarlo, recordó que ese día no lo llevaban, así que buscó en el librero de Aome pero tampoco estaba ahí. "Maldición Aome!... En dónde pones tus libros!"… Comenzó a desesperarse rápidamente y a buscar en distintos lugares sin éxito alguno. Después volteó la mirada hacia debajo de la cama, pensando de antemano que era un lugar bastante improbable para encontrar lo que buscaba, sin embargo no se detuvo. Levantó la colcha buscando algo y le sorprendió ver un pequeño maletín con un candado. Frunció el ceño extrañado y lo sacó de ahí. Lo observó por todos lados tratando de adivinar que era lo que Aome guardaba ahí como para que lo tuviese resguardado de esa forma. Observó el pequeño seguro y la entrada de la llave de éste reconociéndolo de inmediato. Recordó una llave pequeña en el llavero de Aome. Se puso de pie buscando las llaves en el escritorio y le sorprendió verlas ahí. Las tomó y trató de abrir el candado, deteniéndose por un momento... "¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?"… negó moviendo la cabeza y dejó las llaves sobre el escritorio de nuevo. Se quedó así por un momento, pero al ver que la chica no regresaba, la inquietud retornó… "La curiosidad mató al gato"…-Feh! Que puede pasar?..._

_Y sin más, tomó la llave de nuevo abriendo el candado, los dejó a un lado para poder abrir el maletín. Lo primero que tuvo a la vista fue una serie de fotos de actores famosos y bien parecidos junto con corazones y otros dibujos. Inuyasha torció la mandíbula un poco decepcionado por lo que había encontrado…-Feh! Son puras tonterías!...- Siguió revolviendo el contenido y se detuvo al notar una pequeña libreta que decía en la portada "My Especial Things"… Frunció el entrecejo y hojeó la libreta. Tenía casi la mitad escrita con una letra delicada y cursiva, la cual Inuyasha reconoció de inmediato como la de Aome. Entonces comprendió que ese debía ser su diario. Un impulso lo llevó a revisar la última página y al ver la fecha y el encabezado no pudo evitar el continuar leyendo…_

_**20 de Abril… Se fue… Lo he perdido…**_

**_Creo que hoy ha sido el peor día de mi vida, sentí que me moría cuando me dijo aquellas palabras… "ESTOY ENAMORADO"… pensé que caía en un abismo tan grande que nunca más podría salir de él… Y ella, ella parece igual de feliz por la noticia, nunca me imaginé que ellos dos pudieran terminar juntos. Kikyo es tan diferente a Inuyasha. Y eso lo sé porque, hoy después de que me lo confesara, me topé a Kikyo y me dijo algo que me dejó pensando… Solo espero que pueda hacerlo feliz… Es lo mínimo que puedo esperar… Ya que yo no podré hacerlo…_**

_El chico cerró de golpe la libreta. Sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente. ¿Qué significaba eso que acaba de leer?... Acaso Aome?... La voz de la chica se escuchó subir las escaleras. El pulso de Inuyasha aumentó. Guardó la libreta en el maletín y rápidamente lo cerró con candado alcanzando apenas a patearlo debajo de la cama, antes de que Aome entrara en la habitación con una charola en las manos la cual contenía dos tazas y una jarra llena de té…_

_-Comenzamos?..._

_-Sí… Claro…- trató de disimular su nerviosismo ante la chica. Actuaba normal frente ella, sin embargo, no podía sacar de su mente esas líneas: "**Inuyasha y Kikyo son tan diferentes… Hoy me dijo algo que me dejó pensando… Solo espero que lo haga feliz… Ya que yo no podré hacerlo… Yo no podré hacerlo"…** ¿Qué podía significar todo eso?..._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

"Creo que lo mejor será hablar con Aome"… "Tengo que decirle lo que siento"… "Tengo que hacerlo… Maldición! DEBO hacerlo!"…

&&&&&

-Aome, estás bien?... Te ves algo… extraña…

-No, estoy bien, gracias…

-A mi no me engañas… anda, dime qué te pasa…- Aome miró a Sango un poco derrotada, no podía ocultarle nada. Esbozó un suspiro al tiempo que caminaba platicándole lo ocurrido con Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha me platicó eso que nunca había querido… lo recuerdas?...

-El porque rompió con Kikyo?...

-Sí…

-Y?... Por qué fue?...

-Kikyo ya no quería nada con él…

-Qué?... así nada más?...

-Ajá… Ahora entiendo las palabras de Kikyo…

-Las palabras de Kikyo?...

-Sí, no recuerdas lo que me dijo en aquella ocasión?...Cuando Inuyasha me dijo que estaba enamorado de ella…Ahora entiendo lo que me quiso decir…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Aome, estás bien?...- la miró a los ojos un tanto irritados, buscando una respuesta…_

_-Eh… sí…claro…- Se limpió los ojos quitando alguna lágrima restante…-Qué haces aquí Kikyo?..._

_-Ah… Yo… Necesitaba hablar contigo…_

_-Sobre que?..._

_-Es… Sobre Inuyasha…- Aome la miró extrañada, algo dentro de ella le indicaba que algo estaba mal, y si se trataba de Inuyasha, debía enterarse…_

_-Qué hay con Inuyasha?...le pasó algo?..._

_-No, claro que no… Es algo simple...Tú eres su mejor amiga verdad?..._

_-Sí…_

_-Ya veo… verás Aome… Necesito que me corrobores algo…- Aome frunció el ceño bastante extrañada, tenía un mal presentimiento…_

_-Corroborar?... de qué hablas?..._

_-Necesito que me digas si es verdad que Inuyasha siente algo por mí…_

_-Cómo?...Acaso no confías en él?..._

_-No, bueno no es eso…Lo que pasa es que, bueno… No quisiera hacer algo de lo cual me pueda arrepentir…- Kikyo hablaba con cierta firmeza y a la vez con un tono de ironía._

_Aome seguía observándola tratando de averiguar que era lo que realmente tramaba Kikyo, por alguna razón, no le agradaba del todo y no confiaba en sus palabras…-Kikyo, escucha… no sé que es lo que tratas de decirme ni lo que tratas de averiguar…- Tragó saliva dolorosamente. No le era fácil decirle eso, no era sencillo aceptar que Inuyasha amaba a alguien más. Su voz se quebró e inclusive los labios le temblaban un poco…- Pero, lo único que puedo decirte es que Inuyasha está muy enamorado de ti, así que, solo espero que tú puedas corresponderle de la misma forma…_

_Kikyo mostró una sonrisa, hasta cierto punto maquiavélica, levantó una ceja y trató de explicarse…-No pienses mal de mí Aome… No deberías preocuparte demasiado por Inuyasha… Pareciera que ustedes son… Bueno tú sabes…- Sonrió más ampliamente ante la reacción de Aome…- de ahora en adelante podría ponerme celosa no crees?...- Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse del lugar…-Nos veremos después…_

_Aome se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensando y analizando sus ideas. Ese mal presentimiento no la abandonaba, y con justa razón. Ya estaba previsto que esa relación no funcionaría…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Aome!...- Inuyasha le gritaba desde el otro lado de la cafetería agitando la mano. La chica lo miró extrañada, se acercó a él…

-Qué pasa Inuyasha?...

"Vamos Inuyasha!... Dilo… ¡¡¡Dícelo!"….- Ehmmm… Aome yo…

-Qué?...Inu-Yasha… me estás asustando… qué ocurre?...

-Yo…- "Vamos, HAZLO YA!"… No supo exactamente porque. La haló hacia él en un rápido movimiento, en el cual no le dio tiempo a la chica para reaccionar. La sujetó por los hombros y la besó, así sin más. Primero fue intenso, pero después conforme ambos se sintieron relajados, el beso se tornó suave y delicado. Inuyasha la soltó para tomarla por el rostro, mientras que Aome lo sujetaba por el pecho. Su ritmo se volvió algo agitado, podían sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro. Sus cuerpos sentían un hormigueo, pero sobre todo, sus almas y corazones estaban llenos de alegría y felicidad. Al fin y al cabo, estaban como habían deseado estar desde hace algún tiempo… Solo que ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo…

Al principio, Aome se sintió extraña, asombrada. Pero conforme fue sintiendo el contacto con Inuyasha, su Inuyasha, se fue relajando y disfrutó del momento. Hasta ese momento, besarlo solo era una vaga ilusión, una esperanza… Inuyasha podía sentir y ver la diferencia entre Kikyo y ella… no quiso compararlas, pero resultaba obvia la diferencia. Además, con Kikyo nunca se había sentido así tan lleno…

Mientras le sujetaba el rostro, Inuyasha la separó lenta y pausadamente al tiempo que le seguía dando pequeños besos… Después la miró directo a los ojos con una ternura indescriptible… Le esbozó una sonrisa y tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo puso tras su oído…-Aome… Yo…- El corazón de la chica se aceleró sin control y una nueva sensación se despertó dentro de ella...¿Qué le estaba pasando?...¿por qué ahora?...-Aome…Te Amo…- La chica abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa… "Te Amo… Te Amo"… Esa palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez… Sin razón aparente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se le formó en la garganta… Esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, ahora no parecía tomarlas de esa forma…

CONTINUARA…

**Hello, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo en verdad!... Creo que ahora actualizaré hasta el Lunes o Martes puesto que tengo que actualizar en el otro jeje… por eso traté de hacer más largo este capi… bueno muchas gracias por todo y espero q les guste, como saben sus comentarios son importantes, no importa de que índole sean eh?... jaja byes!...**


	5. 5 Miedo, Enemigo o Aliado?

**5.- **_Miedo, ¿Enemigo o Aliado?..._

-Aome…Te Amo…- La chica abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa… "Te Amo… Te Amo"… Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez… Sin razón aparente, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y un nudo se le formó en la garganta… Esas palabras que tanto deseaba escuchar, ahora no parecía tomarlas de esa forma…

Inuyasha la miró extrañado y hasta cierto punto preocupado, acaso había hecho algo mal?...-Aome?... Qué ocurre?...

Las lágrimas agolpadas salieron una a una de sus ojos y la boca le comenzó a temblar ligeramente. De pronto, un escalofrío la recorrió por todo el cuerpo, era un presentimiento… Instintivamente negó con la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos de ella… "No puedo hacer esto"… -Inuyasha… Yo No… perdóname…

Y así, sin más se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del chico casi corriendo. Lloraba sin mayores problemas y su nudo en la garganta parecía agrandarse con cada sollozo, y lo peor, ese presentimiento no la abandonaba…

&&&&&&&

-Mi querida Sango!... Pero que suerte la mía…- Se acercó a la chica y le robó un beso en la mejilla. La chica lo miró confusa, no lo reconoció al principio…

-Miroku?...

-El mismo…

-Pero…- Su pecho se contrajo ligeramente…-Qué… Qué haces aquí?...

-Regresé de China y aquí me tienes…

-QUÉ!... Vas a estudiar aquí?...

-Así es pero, por lo visto no te agrada mucho la idea verdad?...

-AH?... No, no es eso… jeje…- "Va a estar aquí?... Esto no me puede estar pasando! Otra vez NO!"… Sintió un ligero retortijón en el estómago. Estaba frente el chico que la había hecho sufrir durante casi toda la preparatoria. Siempre lo quiso, pero él parecía más interesado en "relacionarse" con otras chicas…

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡AY!... Ya no lo soporto!...- Sango reflejaba demasiada ira en su rostro, inclusive Aome se asustó…_

_-Qué pasa Sango?..._

_-¡MALDITO MUJERIEGO!..._

_-Eh?... Quién?..._

_-Quién más?... Miroku!..._

_-Miroku?..- Aome no comprendía al principio, pero ver el rostro de Sango le dio la respuesta…-Sango!... No me digas que tú…_

_Sango se dio cuenta de su error y trató de fingir, aunque obviamente era inútil…-Eh?... NO!..jaja, para nada… Pero qué estás pensando eh?..._

_-Pues al parecer lo mismo qué tú no?..._

_-Jejeje… pero si yo no estoy pensando en nada Aome… son puras figuraciones tuyas jeje…- "Por Favor, qué se la crea.. Que se la crea!"…_

_-Ah… sí claro… lo que tu digas…_

_-Jeje…- "Ay! Y todo por culpa de ese maldito mujeriego!"… Giró la vista y lo encontró con otra chica distinta, al parecer cortejándola para variar, y la chica no parecía poner mucha resistencia… Pero de pronto Miroku la observó y se percató de que lo estaba viendo. Sango sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro y un hormigueo le recorrió el cuerpo… El chico le sonrió y se acercó a ella caminando a paso lento. El corazón de Sango latía a mil por hora y su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate… Cuando por fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para charlar el chico, como era su costumbre, la trató con cierto decoro…_

_-Sango… Tan hermosa como siempre…- le tomó el dorso de la mano y se lo besó…_

_La chica sintió arder aun más su rostro y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa…-Ah… sí?...- "Pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Seguro eso le dice a todas!"…_

_-No tendría por qué mentir… Sabes?... Yo siempre he dicho que tú eres la más bella de todas aquí…_

_-Ajá… Y qué dedo crees que me chupo eh?..._

_-Ejem, ejem… pero Sango, ¿Por qué dices eso?... Sabes que tú eres diferente a todas… Al menos eres diferente para mí…_

_La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, algo le dijo dentro de ella que esas palabras eran sinceras…"¡¿Qué… Pues qué dije… Qué dije!"… Se sonrojó y comenzó a esquivar la mirada insistente del chico…_

"_Mi niña, la traigo loca"… Su corazón dio un vuelco, Sango era diferente. Tal vez sería que era la única que lo rechazaba, pero fuera lo que fuese, él se sentía distinto con ella. Era como él decía, Sango no era como las demás…_

_Una chica de cabellos cafés y cortos llegó a lado de Miroku, prendándosele de un brazo a éste, causando exasperación en Sango quien solo le dirigió una mirada fulminante… -Aquí estás… he estado buscándote…_

_-Ah si?... Ejem, ejem… pues bien ya no tendrás que buscar más…- El chico no puso resistencia, ¿A quien le dan pan que llore?... Por el contrario, se mostró muy "contentito" con tal acercamiento de la chica… Sango sintió reventar las venas a causa de la sangre hervir… trató de mostrarse indiferente pero fue imposible…_

_-Sí.. Me preguntaba si quisieras ir… bueno, tú sabes…- le guiñó un ojo y le señaló un lugar con la mirada…_

_Sango quiso sostenerla por la cabellera y arrojarla lo más lejos posible, pero al ver la actitud de Miroku quiso darle una patada y mandarlo a la… lejos… "Es una tonta! No se da cuenta de que solo la utiliza!"…_

_-Ah… Bien, bien… pues entonces vamos…- la tomó por la cintura y la condujo fuera de la vista de otros… Sango estaba más que enojada… peor que eso, estaba decepcionada… Sintió un vació dentro… Cómo le dolía ver que esa persona a quien tanto quería, no le correspondiera de la misma forma… ¿Qué era lo que veía en otras que no tenía ella?... ¿Por qué ese mujeriego no se fijaba en ella?... ¿Por qué, por qué?... Sintió que una ligera lágrima recorría su rostro, pero no quiso llorar más… Talvez no valía la pena…_

_-Sango… Estás bien?...- Aome la notó extraña, había visto que Miroku se acercó a ella y no quiso interrumpir…_

_-Sí… Claro que sí Aome… No es nada… No es nada…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Y… Ahora no vas a rechazarme Sango?...

-Qué?... De qué hablas?...

-Sabes que me muero por salir contigo… Pero siempre me has rechazado…

-Ja!... Sabes que yo no soy como tus otras conquistas Miroku…- Se dio la media vuelta con los brazos cruzados algo indignada…

Miroku se acercó a ella por detrás y la sujetó por los hombros para susurrarle al oído…- Lo sé… Eso el que más me gusta de ti…-

Sango sintió que la piel se le erizaba y un leve sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas… Ese acercamiento, la podía volver loca… Abrió los ojos y le sorprendió ver a Aome a poca distancia de ahí, casi corriendo y ¿Llorando?... "Aome" pensó…

-Sango?... Estás bien?...

-Tengo que irme…

-Oye pero… Sango, Sango!...- La chica ya comenzaba a correr para alcanzar a su amiga…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome se sentó en una banca de la escuela, el cansancio la alcanzó e hizo que cayera casi rendida en ella, pero no era por el cansancio físico, era el cansancio que sentía dentro de ella… Un peso que no podía sacarse… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo?... ¿Era… Era Miedo?... Pero a qué o a quién?... Puso ambas manos en su pecho tratando de calmar la inquietud y la confusión que reinaba en él… En esos momentos solo podía pensar en una persona, pero cada vez que lo hacía sentía ese escalofrío… "Inuyasha…INUYASHA!"…

-Aome!... Qué ocurre?... – Sango llegó y se posó a su lado poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a su nivel. La miró preocupada y más al no obtener respuesta de ésta… Aome solo levantó por unos segundos la mirada antes de echarse a llorar nuevamente y abrazarse a su amiga…-Aome…- La estrechó dándole consuelo y apoyo al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza. Quiso saber la razón se su llanto, pero no lo creyó prudente. Pero iba a ser la misma Aome quien se lo dijera…

-Me lo dijo Sango… Me lo dijo…

-De qué hablas Aome?...

-Inuyasha… Me lo dijo… Me dijo que me amaba…

-Qué?... Y qué paso?...Aome, no era eso lo que más esperabas?...

-Claro que sí… Pero te juro que no sé lo que me pasa Sango… Tengo… Tengo Miedo… Mucho miedo…

-Miedo?... ¿Por qué Aome?...

-Tengo miedo a que nuestra amistad se termine por dar pie a algo más… Lo amo… Lo amo con toda mi alma… Y lo sabes… Pero… No quiero perder a mi amigo… No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo Sango… NO QUIERO!...- Volvió a llorar sin control abrazándose de su amiga… Sango solo la consolaba y trataba de apaciguar su llanto… No sabía que decirle, ¿qué podía decirle?...

-Sango… El me ama… en verdad me ama… Pude sentirlo… Y no sabe lo feliz que me hace… Pero es mi amigo… Es mi mejor amigo… No puedo hacer esto Sango… No puedo…- Tragó saliva y sintió que una nueva herida se abría dentro de ella… Cómo podía doler que la persona a quien más amas no se fijara en ti, pero dolía más el no poder estar cerca de ella cuando ambos se aman tanto…

CONTINUARA…

**Hello… Pues aquí toy, sorry por lo cortito pero ya saben, me es imposible escribir más en una hora… Bueno espero que les guste, como siempre les agradezco sus muy valiosos comentarios y claro, espero más, jeje… BYES!**


	6. 6 Espejismo

**6.- **_ Espejismo…_

Inuyasha la observó irse y sintió la impotencia y la confusión reinar en su interior… Se había sentido tan bien al besarla, pudo experimentar como su cuerpo se erizaba por el acercamiento y su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía salirse de su pecho. En verdad la amaba, eso no hacía poco lo descubrió… Talvez, desde esa vez en la que leyó su diario, pudo darse cuenta de cuanto la amaba… Y Kikyo?... Quizá ella fue solo un espejismo…

**FLASH BACK**

_Una chica alta de cabellos negros y piel blanca, casi pálida, se encontraba de espaldas charlando con otra chica, ésta de cabellos blancos… _

_-Y dime Kikyo… Qué harás con Onigumo eh?..._

_-Eso ya es pasado Tsubaki y lo sabes… Ahora estoy interesada en alguien más…- Señaló a un chico de cabellos negros y ojos dorados que se encontraba justo tras ellas y, que al notar que lo veían, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y esquivarlas…_

_-Inuyasha?... te interesa él?..._

_-Qué tiene de malo?... Es muy atractivo, no me lo vas a negar…_

_-Ja, tú no cambias Kikyo… y cuánto tiempo piensas estar con él ah?... Un mes, tres semanas?... Creo que romperías tu propio récord…_

_-No creas Tsubaki, talvez este sea diferente…_

_-Cuántas veces habré escuchado eso?...- Las dos chicas se soltaron a reír cuando el joven se acercó a ellas un poco avergonzado…_

_-Hola Kikyo…_

_-Inuyasha…Hola…- le tomó por la mano y lo acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, lo cual dejó prácticamente paralizado al chico…_

_-Me preguntaba si… Podríamos hablar… A solas…- Miró a Tsubaki quien escuchaba atenta, pero al captar la indirecta carraspeó y se fue dejándolos solos…_

_-Y bien?... Qué es lo que quieres decirme?..._

_-Pues… No sé como decírtelo pero… _

_-Solo dilo…- Se acercó unos cuantos centímetros más, terminando por poner más nerviosos a Inuyasha…_

_-Ehm… Pues, Kikyo… tú, tú me gustas mucho y yo… Yo creo que…- La chica terminó el acercamiento tomándolo por la mandíbula y dándole un beso cortando de golpe la respiración de Inuyasha quien seguía observándola y, a pesar de que lo estuviera besando, se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, impávido por la acción tan repentina de Kikyo… _

_La chica se separó de él lentamente, sintiendo como sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas y las emociones se encontraban a flor de piel… -Yo también creo que deberíamos estar juntos… No crees?..._

_Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba por la emoción. No pudo creer en primera instancia lo que acababa de escuchar, había dicho Juntos?...-Kikyo… Estás segura?..._

_-Claro que estoy segura… No te lo acabo de demostrar?...- Se acercó nuevamente a él y le besó rápidamente de nuevo…- Nos veremos después…- Y así sin más se alejó de él, dejándolo más que sorprendido…_

_Se dio la media vuelta y la observó frente él. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza y por un momento creyó que hacía algo mal, pero no pudo contener las ganas por ir a decírselo… Después de todo era su mejor amiga, su confidente… Y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que causaría con eso… Caminó hasta estar cerca…**-Aome, tengo que decirte algo…-** Y fue entonces que se lo dijo. Así sin más, le confesó creer que estaba enamorado, enamorado de Kikyo… Internamente pudo percatarse de la reacción de Aome e inclusive sintió un remoto deseo por explicarle las cosas. Pero la chica no se lo permitió, después de todo, como el mismo se lo dijo, ella era solo la amiga…_

_**-Dime Aome, Qué te pasa eh?... No piensas decirme tu opinión?...**_

_**-Y, que quieres que te diga?...**_

_**-Aarrggg… y Cómo debo saberlo?... Se supone que esa es tu parte no?... Tú eres la amiga…- **_

_**Aome lo fulminó con la mirada, aquél resentimiento que tenía en esos momentos, esa decepción, ambas se juntaron y el único escape que encontraron fue Inuyasha…-Eso Es lo que soy verdad?... UNA AMIGA!... solo eso!... ERES UN TONTO!...- No dijo nada más, solo se dio media vuelta y se marchó.**_

_**-Feh!...Pero qué demonios le pasa?...- **Quiso ir tras ella pero solo pudo aguantar esas punzadas que se hacían cada vez más repetitivas y esa culpabilidad que aumentaba sin saber exactamente la razón… "Aome"_

**(N/A: lo que está en negritas es parte de un flash back pasado, el del capi 2… se supone que esto pasó antes de aquél… jeje sorry si las confundo, de hecho yo misma me confundo)…**

**FIN FLASH BACK**

&&&&&&&&&& **(N/A: Aquí Inuyasha tiene un pequeño enfrentamiento con él mismo… Lo que está en comillas es él y lo que está en guiones es su conciencia… jeje)**

Entonces, Kikyo fue solo un espejismo?... "¿Qué es lo que me pasó con ella?... Maldición!... ¿La ame?... ¿En verdad me enamoré de ella?... o… o Solo, me dejé llevar por sus juegos y me convertí en una aventura más?... ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?"...

-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que es lo que te está pasando…- Su voz interna parecía haber despertado, esa misma que nos reprocha cuando hacemos algo mal, esta vez parecía bastante molesta…

"¿Qué dices?... Lo sé?"…

-Claro que lo sabes… Tú la amas a ella… Siempre la has amado, solo que nunca te atreviste a aceptarlo…-

"Feh!... Dices demasiadas estupideces!"…

-Sabes que es cierto… Tenías miedo…-

"Miedo… ¿Miedo?"…

-Sí… tenías miedo a perderla sin antes tenerla… temiste que te rechazara por ser su mejor amigo… Temías que nunca pudieran darse una oportunidad, que ella te rechazara…-

"Eso, eso es…"

-La verdad… Si no haces algo por tenerla a tu lado, se irá… Y será para siempre… Ella es tu mejor amiga, sin embargo podría convertirse en tu amante…En tu pareja… Sabes mejor que nadie lo que tienes que hacer…-

"Yo… Yo… No pienso permitir que se vaya… La amo… La amo demasiado"…

Miroku se había acercado a su amigo y le hacía señas, desde hacía varios minutos lo llamaba por su nombre pero Inuyasha no parecía prestarle atención. Comenzó a desesperarse así que le dio un golpe en la cabeza…-Reacciona!...

-Aaarrrrggg… Se puede saber, ¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?...

-Tranquilo Inuyasha… desde hace un rato te estoy llamando y no respondías… Así que no me quedó otra opción que…

-Feh!... Sí, sí… Y se puede saber que haces aquí?...

-Hola!... ya te había dicho que está también será mi escuela, lo recuerdas?...

-Aaarrggg… No me refiero a eso tonto!... Claro que recuerdo que me lo dijiste… lo que quiero decir es que para que vienes a molestarme!...

-Un amigo nunca es molestia… Eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie Inuyasha, o dime, ¿Acaso tú mejor amiga es una molestia para ti?...

Inuyasha se acercó a él con las claras intenciones de propinarle un puntapié, pero se arrepintió al ver el temor de Miroku…-CIERRA LA BOCA MIROKU!... Feh!...- Se cruzó de brazos y se posó dándole la espalda…

-Sí bueno, perdón… solo trataba de alegrarte el día… La verdad yo solo venía porque estaba platicando con Sango pero de repente salió corriendo tras la señorita Aome…

Inuyasha se giró completamente con una angustia dentro. Su rostro reflejaba una preocupación extensa, cosa que notó Miroku…

-Tranquilo, no me mires así… Yo me pregunto lo mismo, no tengo idea de lo que le sucedía…-

Pero Inuyasha si la tenía… ¿Era por su culpa?... ¿Hizo algo mal?... No pudo contenerse y salió corriendo dejando a Miroku solo…-Inuyasha!... Pero a ¿dónde va?... Un momento, todos me dejan hablando solo!...Inuyasha!...-

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Recorrió toda la escuela, pero no había rastro de ella o de Sango. Cada vez se desesperaba más, su corazón palpitaba lleno de una preocupación total… Varios escalofríos lo recorrieron por la espalda… "Aome… ¡¡¡AOME!... ¿Dónde estás?..." Se paro en seco. Observó que no muy lejos de él estaba ella… Suspiró aliviado por encontrarla, pero su corazón se contrajo al notar que estaba llorando… "No puede ser… Soy un estúpido!... Está llorando por mi culpa… No debí decirle nada no debí!"… Apretó los puños reprochándose por sus actos. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta ella… Ya era inconsciente su cercanía… Cuando menos lo esperó, estaba frente ella…

Sango lo observó y le decía a señas que no era el mejor momento. Pero Inuyasha no parecía notarla, ni siquiera la miró… Se puso en cuclillas y le tomó una mano… Aome lo miró a los ojos y tenerlo cerca hizo que nuevas lágrimas salieran de ella… Inuyasha tragó saliva dolorosamente y siguió mirándola con la misma ternura… Con su mano libre la tomó por el rostro y le quitó las lágrimas que corrían por él… Le esbozó una sonrisa y fue entonces cuando la chica se abalanzó hasta él tomándolo por el cuello y acurrucándose en su pecho, sollozando y llorando nuevamente… Inuyasha la estrechó fuertemente con su cuerpo cubriéndola y brindándole todo el amor que sentía por ella… No soportaba verla así… Hundió su cabeza en la cabellera de la chica aspirando su aroma y sintiendo como Aome se desahogaba… La estrechó aun más y acarició su nuca…-Todo va a estar bien Aome… Te lo juro…-

Aome dejó los sollozos por un momento y la sorpresa la invadió junto con esos sentimientos y ese inmenso amor que solo podía sentir por él… Su mejor amigo… Su único amor…-Inuyasha…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola! Jeje espero les haya gustado este capi, que para variar hago algo apresurada… Espero poder actualizar mañana mismo… Les agradezco todo su apoyo y sus comentarios, además de la confianza brindada… En verdad GRACIAS!... Y como siempre, espero sus reviews eh? Jeje… Byes!**


	7. 7 No Temas Mi Amor

**Hola! Sí lo sé merezco un gran golpe por lo corto de este capi, pero creo que merezco un premio por actualizar diario no? Jaja… Aquí ta esto que tanto esperábamos todas, al menos yo jeje… Creo que por razones ajenas a mi voluntad no podré actualizar pronto… Pero muchas gracias por su apoyo… Espero les guste este capi… Byes!**

**7.- **_No temas Mi Amor…_

Sango comprendió que talvez las cosas entre ellos se arreglarían, así que sin decir nada se alejó de ellos…

Aome se encontraba acurrucada en su pecho. Los sollozos habían desaparecido lentamente y las lágrimas habían ido cediendo. Estar con él le brindaba esa seguridad, esa protección que tanto necesitaba… Cerró los ojos sintiendo la cercanía y aspirando el aroma tan masculino que emanaba el chico. Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco y que la piel se le erizaba ligeramente, Cuánto lo amaba, lo amaba más que su vida…

Inuyasha la consolaba acariciando su nuca y removiendo con sus dedos la cabellera de la chica. Todavía podía sentir la angustia en su pecho, el tenerla así, le causaba tanto dolor, tanta impotencia… La estrechó más contra él, protegiéndola como siempre lo había hecho, desde que la conoció, siempre la había protegido…

**FLASH BACK**

_Dos niños jugaban en el patio de la escuela. Jugaban futbol, algo bruscos. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y el otro de color rubio, este último parecía un poco más fastidioso. A penas si tenían unos diez años, y les fascinaba molestar a las niñas de la primaria. Aome caminaba junto con Sango cuando el niño de cabello rubio le gritó a Aome, quien al girarse, solo pudo observar el balón aproximarse a ella con gran velocidad. La niña solo se cubrió el rostro asustada con ambas manos esperando el golpe de lleno…_

_-Aaaarrrggg…- Un niño de ojos dorados y cabellos negros se interpuso justo a tiempo para desviar el curso del balón y evitar que golpeara a Aome…- Eres un tonto!... Ya deja de molestarla!... Métete con uno de tu tamaño…- Se volteó hasta Aome y la levantó del suelo, ya que por el impulso había caído sentada en él…-Aome… Estás bien?..._

_-Inuyasha… Gracias por ayudarme… Me salvaste…_

_El niño de ojos dorados mostró un ligero sonrojo bajo sus mejillas…-Feh!... No fue nada… Ven, levántate…- le tendió la mano para levantarla. La niña la aceptó gustosa sintiendo como en un rápido movimiento Inuyasha la levantaba causando que quedaran a unos escasos centímetros de distancia… A pesar de ser solo unos niños, ambos pudieron sentir sus rostros enrojecer y los corazones latir rápidamente… Talvez desde niños estaban seguros de sus sentimientos…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Al recordar eso no pudo evitar sonreír… Qué locura, y pensar que desde niños estaban juntos y habían deseado internamente estar con el otro… Sentir que desde hace tanto la amaba y que ahora la tenía ahí, con él provocó que sus emociones se exaltaran… Besó la nuca de la chica, quien después de eso, se separó de él poco a poco… lo miró a los ojos y pudo notar cuan preocupados se notaban… Era por ella?... Una sensación en la piel le dio la respuesta… Era de ese tipo de sensaciones que anunciaban algo bueno… Inuyasha le acarició el rostro suavemente, Aome correspondió cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la caricia… El chico la tomó con ambas manos, causando que Aome abriera los ojos y obligándola casi, a mirarlo fijamente. Le habló tan delicadamente que parecía un susurro…

-Aome… Por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa… No soporto verte así… Es, es por algo que hice?...- Con la mirada le suplicaba una respuesta, una respuesta honesta…

Aome sintió algo de culpabilidad y un pequeño estrujón se apoderó de su corazón… él jamás la dañaría, ella lo sabía…-No!... Claro que no… No es tu culpa Inuyasha… Soy yo…

El chico la miró extrañado, no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba…-¿De qué estás hablando Aome?...

La chica tragó saliva dolorosamente, dudó en explicarle las cosas, pero no podía mentirle, no podía hacerlo…-Yo… No estoy segura de lo que está pasando… No estoy segura de mí misma…

-Aome…- El chico la tomó de nuevo por el rostro y le obligó a mirarlo…-Dime la verdad, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?...- suavizó el tono de su voz y le esbozó una sonrisa…-Sabes que no puedes mentirme eh?...

Aome le correspondió sonriéndole y sonrojándose, era cierto, no podía mentirle…-Tengo miedo Inuyasha… tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar…

El chico sintió un gran alivio dentro de él. De ¿qué podía temer Aome si se encontraba con ella?… Recordó que por un momento, él se sintió de la misma forma. Pero había terminado por entender que una amistad como la suya, no la cambiaría nada ni nadie…-Feh!... Eres una tonta…

Aome lo miró exasperada, había dicho tonta?... Pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar o reclamarle algo. Solo sintió como era halada hacia él rozando primero sus labios para después besarse totalmente… Sintió que la boca le quemaba, cómo le fascinaba estar así con él… El chico la separó de golpe mirándola y sonriéndole de nuevo…-Tonta… No va a pasar nada… Porque Te Amo… Te Amo más que nada Aome, y nunca permitiría que algo malo te pasara… Nunca…- La acercó de nuevo a él para besarla más suavemente, sintiéndola, probándola…

_No temas mi amor,_

_No temas por estar a mi lado…_

_A pesar de ser tú amigo,_

_Te quiero como nadie te querrá…_

_Eres mi confidente, mi apoyo, mi fortaleza…_

_No temas mi amor,_

_Estás segura a mi lado… _

_Eso lo sé solamente porque,_

_TE AMO…_

Aome sintió como una infinita paz se apoderaba de su interior brindándole calor y esa esperanza que creyó perdida por un momento, regresó a él con una mayor intensidad… Al parecer ya no podía haber duda alguna en su interior, lo único cierto era que lo amaba…

Se separaron por un momento e Inuyasha volvió los ojos preocupados al notar que una lágrima salía de Aome…-¿Qué ocurre Aome?...

-Gracias Inuyasha… Estoy segura de que, a tu lado, estaré bien… Te Amo Inuyasha… Te Amo tanto…- Ahora fue ella quien se acercó al chico para besarlo y así sentir sus brazos cubriéndola y sus labios tocándola…

-Aome… Siempre serás mi mejor amiga…

CONTINUARA…


	8. 8 Confusión

**8.- **_Confusión…_

Algunos días habían transcurrido desde su reencuentro, un reencuentro que seguro ninguno olvidaría. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que podrían estar juntos después de tantos contratiempos y de tantos temores a estar con su mejor amigo?... Ambos estaban tan enamorados como podían estarlo, parecía que se entendían de maravilla, como los mejores amigos que eran, y que seguro seguirían siendo…

Aunque las figuras del pasado siempre estarían presentes…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha la observaba a lo lejos, la forma en que caminaba, en que sonreía… La chica se percató de que era observada y de inmediato se sonrojó. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado…-Qué?... Tengo monos en la cara o que?...

-Feh!... No creas que quería verte eh?...

-Eh?... – "Caprichoso"… ¬ ¬

-No tienes clase? O qué haces aquí?...

-Aaayyy! Eres un TONTO!...- Se puso de pie, señalándolo con la punta de su dedo índice… Le dio la espalda de inmediato cruzándose de brazos…- Ja, pues sí, si tengo clases… Y ahora mismo me voy…- Sintió la cara roja de coraje…

Inuyasha se puso de pie, conteniendo la risa. Se paró tras ella y la giró tomándola por los hombros… Aome se sorprendió por el acto y lo seguía viendo de la misma manera…

-Tienes un pésimo carácter sabías?...

-Y cómo quieres que lo tenga si tu me tratas así eh?...

-Feh!... Tonta…

-Y encima de todo me dices tonta!... Eres un…- Los labios de Inuyasha sellaron cualquier palabra que fuese a salir de Aome. La besó delicadamente probando ese sabor que tanto lo embriagaba, ese aroma que lo cautivaba…

-Enojona…- Le esbozó una sonrisa, Aome frunció el ceño algo desconcertada aun…

-Tonto…- Cerró los ojos al ver como el chico se acercaba de nuevo a ella para besarla…

-Te Amo… Aunque tengas un carácter del demonio…- Se arrepintió de sus últimas palabras al ver la expresión de la chica…-Ay! Fue una broma…

-Tonto… Yo también Te Amo…- Se acercó a él para besarlo rápidamente y se quedó abrazada con él…

-Oye… Mi madre quiere verte… ¿Por qué no vienes hoy a comer eh?...

-Me gustaría… Tengo mucho que no voy a tu casa… desde la preparatoria no?...

-Mi mamá tiene ganas de verte… Ella es la más feliz con la relación…

-No creo que sea la más feliz…

-Bueno, una de las más felices…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome no estaba segura del porqué de su nerviosismo, pero desde que bajó del auto de Inuyasha sintió ese nerviosismo y un ligero escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda… El chico le tendió una mano separándola de sus pensamientos…

-Ven, vamos…

-Sí…

Tomados de la mano, recorrieron el extenso jardín de la entrada a la mansión. Inuyasha provenía de una familia adinerada, por azares del destino había terminado en la misma escuela que Aome, y al parecer, no pudieron cambiar eso, ya que continuaron así por el resto de su trayectoria escolar. Juntos desde la primaria, la secundaria, la preparatoria y ahora la Universidad… Llegaron a la puerta e Inuyasha sacó un juego de llaves con el cual abrió, dejó entrar primero a la chica…

-Madre!... Ya llegué!... Aome está aquí!...- Un anciano alto de cabello ralo, vestido con un traje, se acercó hasta Inuyasha…

-La Señora salió… dijo que llegaría dentro de poco…

-Oh… Gracias Myoga…

-Se le ofrece algo más amo Inuyasha?...

-No gracias… Y ya te he dicho que no me llames así…Puedes retirarte…- El anciano se retiró del lugar dejándolos solos en la estancia…-Pues, al parecer mi mamá no está… Aome…-

Le hablaba a la chica pero ésta estaba más interesada en observar la casa de arriba abajo que en prestarle atención…

-Aome!...

-Eh?... Perdón…

-Qué demonios te pasa?...

-Había olvidado lo hermosa que es tu casa…

-Feh!... No es para tanto… En verdad no recuerdas mi casa?...

-No… ni siquiera tu habitación…

-Eso se arregla fácil…- la tomó por la mano y comenzó a correr con ella tras de sí. Subieron las escaleras y cruzaron algunos pasillos, hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Inuyasha…-Aquí la tienes, tal como antes… No le he cambiado nada…

-Ahora la recuerdo… Sigues teniendo los mismos malos gustos eh?...

-Feh!...- Aome caminó hasta una repisa en dónde reconoció una foto en un portarretratos…

-Esto, es…

-De la preparatoria…

-Qué hace aquí?...-Notó que el chico se sonrojaba notablemente y esquivaba la mirada de Aome…

-Pues es que esa foto… ejem, ejem… Yo…-

-Amo Inuyasha!... Su madre lo llama…

-Sí, ya voy… En seguida regreso…-salió de la habitación dejando a Aome con la interrogante en la cabeza. Observó la foto y notó a sus amigos en ella… Miroku junto Sango, ésta tenía una cara algo sorprendida, seguro por culpa de Miroku… Después la vio… Alta, delgada, pálida, con el cabello negro y largo, con dos mechones al frente, "Kikyo"… Sintió que se le oprimía el pecho, aun le dolía verla o hablar de ella… Después lo notó, con el cabello negro revuelto y esos ojos dorados. Si no lo conociera podría jurar que eran efecto de la cámara… Y por último se notó a ella misma, con la mirada vacía y la expresión triste… Y cómo no iba a estarlo, en esos momentos en los que sintió que una parte de ella se le iba… Le temblaron ligeramente las manos causando que el portarretratos cayera… Pero no era solo una foto en el piso, eran dos… ambas estaban al revés… Tomó una y al verla se percató de que era la de la preparatoria. Dudó en tomar la segunda, esa sensación que había sentido al llegar a la casa le regresó… la tomó y la volteó lentamente, en cuanto la observó del todo sintió que el alma se le caía… "Esto… esto no puede ser"…

Las manos le temblaron aun más, junto con los labios y todo el cuerpo… Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos… Observó en la foto a esa mujer que tanto dolor le había causado y junto a ella, al hombre de su vida… Juntos, abrazados, sonriendo…

-Sí, mamá ahora bajamos…- Escuchó que Inuyasha regresaba a su habitación… De inmediato acomodó las fotografías en donde se encontraban y dejó el portarretratos en su lugar justo antes de que el chico entrara…

Inuyasha la encontró algo alterada y limpiándose los ojos con los dedos…-Aome… estás bien?...-

-Sí, claro que sí… es que sabes, creo que me entró algo en el ojo, pero no es nada…

-Aome… No me mientas!...

-AY! Ya te dije que no es nada!...- le gritó tratando de encubrirse, pero una lágrima no pudo evitar salir de sus ojos…

Inuyasha la tomó por el rostro y la obligó a mirarlo…-Sabes que si no estás bien tú, no puedo estarlo yo verdad?...Lo sabes…

La chica lo miró sorprendida, la conocía tan bien, que era prácticamente imposible mentirle, pero cómo iba a decirle lo que acababa de ver… Después de todo, aunque ahora estuviera con ella, sabía que Kikyo había sido muy importante para Inuyasha. Talvez todavía no la olvidaba del todo…

CONTINUARA…


	9. 9 Miroku y Sango una Relación Peculiar

**9.- **_Miroku Y Sango, Una Relación Peculiar…_

Inuyasha la miraba bastante preocupado, le consternaba bastante que Aome no le dijera lo que le estaba ocurriendo… La chica trató de esquivar su mirada en varias ocasiones, pero Inuyasha siempre la obligaba a verlo…-Aome… qué ocurre?...

Para ella resultó prácticamente imposible fingir o decirle alguna mentira, sabía que no podría engañarlo… Pero esa sensación de creer que pudiera seguir pensando en ella provocó que varias lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, y así, hablando entre sollozos le suplicó le dijera la verdad…-Dime que no es cierto… Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando Inuyasha!... DIMELO!...

El chico la miraba sin comprender sus palabras, pero al notar su desesperación, comenzó a sentirse igual…-De qué estás hablando?... Aome explícame lo que pasa…

-La foto… Inuyasha… tú… Sigues pensando en ella?...

-Qué?... Foto?... Cuál foto?... La de la preparatoria?... – Se acercó a la repisa y tomó el portarretratos, lo examinó tratando de averiguar la razón por la cual se encontraba así. Pero no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo normal…-Qué ocurre con la foto?...

Aome se acercó a él y sacó de la parte trasera del portarretratos otra foto, la cual Inuyasha miró extrañado y de inmediato comprendió la preocupación de Aome…-Dime que no sigues pensando en ella… Por favor…

-Aome… Creíste que tenía esa foto escondida?...- el silencio de la chica le dio la respuesta, ante tal respuesta no pudo evitar sonreír, causando extrañes en Aome…-Tonta…- Dejó la foto a un lado y tomó con delicadez el rostro de la chica mirándolo fijamente para después besarla pausadamente tratando de calmar la angustia de Aome quien se dejó amar como solo el sabía hacerlo… Después se separaron y la sentó junto a él en la cama…

-No tenía ni idea de que esa foto estuviera ahí. Pero, quieres saber por qué tenía la foto de la prepa fuera no?... Resulta que era la única en donde salías tú… al menos la más reciente… Nunca te gustó que te retrataran, así que no tengo ninguna en dónde solo salieras tú… Cuando me fui a Inglaterra la tomé y la llevé conmigo… No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé en esos días… Y esta foto…-Tomó la imagen donde salía junto a Kikyo y la miró fijamente. Después la dobló por la mitad...-No tengo la menor idea de cómo llegó ahí…-Dirigió los ojos dorados hacia la chica quien parecía más tranquila con la explicación recibida…-Entonces… tú…

-Aome, ya te lo dije… Kikyo es mi pasado… y Tú, tú eres mi presente…-Tomó un mechón que se aferraba a su rostro y lo puso tras su oído acariciando la mejilla de la chica…-Y espero que mi futuro…- le sonrió provocando que Aome se sonrojara considerablemente…-Aome… Te Amo…

-Yo también Inuyasha…- Sintió como el chico se acercaba acorralándola casi con la cabecera de la cama… Se besaron sellando cualquier duda o inseguridad… Inuyasha la besaba con una ternura indescriptible al tiempo que la acariciaba con pausas tratando de grabarse cada centímetro de ella… Recorrió sus hombros para después bajar a sus brazos y recorrer sus palmas, que estaban sobre sus piernas… También comenzó a rozarlas con sus dedos… Ambos sintieron como sus respiraciones se incrementaban y hasta comenzaban a salirse de control… Aome sintió una pequeña punzada en la cabeza, talvez indicándole que lo que estaba sucediendo no era lo más apropiado, pero otra parte de ella tenía tantos deseos por estar con él… Al sentirlo así con ella, cerca, tocándola, acariciándola, probándola… podía jurar que la quemaba… Emanó un suspiro profundo que hizo recapacitar a Inuyasha quien dejó de besarla para tenerla de frente...- No sé que me sucedería si te alejas de mí Aome… Yo, no puedo perderte…No quiero…

-No vas a perderme Inuyasha… Nunca…- Se fundieron en otro beso más apasionado aún… Inuyasha comenzó a recostarla lentamente y con delicadeza… Pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba al encontrarla bajo de sí… Unos deseos incontenibles por sentirla más cerca, más suya, lo invadieron causando que la besara con mayor ímpetu… Aome solo se dejó llevar, dejando escapar varios suspiros que ya no podía contener… El chico se acercó hasta su oído para susurrarle algo apenas perceptible debido a las constantes interrupciones de su respiración…-Necesito… Tenerte cerca… Te Amo… Te Amo…- Aome solo pudo morderse los labios como escape a lo que venía sintiendo… Cerró los ojos sintiendo como el chico la recorría de arriba a abajo… Una voz hizo que se separaran rápidamente haciendo que recuperaran la cordura…

-Inuyasha! Bajen a comer!...- Los dos se miraron cómplices y no evitaron soltar una carcajada, algo rojos por la situación… Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la besó fugazmente sonriéndole…-Nos vamos?...

-Sí…- Salieron de la habitación, concientes de que estuvieron a punto de hacer algo de lo cual, quizá aun no estaban preparados, aunque no podían negar que estaban tan enamorados como pudieran estarlo…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sango estaba en el parque cercano a su casa, había salido a dar un pequeño paseo. A tratar de sacárselo de la cabeza por un momento… ¿por qué se aferraba a amarlo?... Sabía perfectamente que no era la persona adecuada para amar, pero no podía evitarlo… "Miroku"… Una lágrima solitaria recorrió su rostro y su mirada se enfocó hacia los columpios, en dónde un recuerdo pasó por su mente… Esa vez, en la que lo conoció…

**FLASH BACK**

_Dos niñas estaban sentadas en el pasto, jugando con algunas muñecas. Otro niño tras ellas, parecía resguardarlas, estaba serio y de pie…_

_-Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no juegas con Miroku?..._

_-Feh!... Ese tonto está más ocupado…-les señaló a un niño travieso a lo lejos, que se encontraba bastante interesado por observar a las niñas que pasaban por el pasamanos y se entretenía bastante levantando la falda de las niñas…-Feh! Es un cochino…_

_Aome soltó una carcajada y se giró para continuar jugando con Sango, pero ésta seguí observando a Miroku…-Sango…Qué ocurre?..._

_-Ah?... No, nada… ese niño parece insoportable…_

_-Pero es muy agradable… ya lo conocerás mejor…-_

**FON FLASH BACK**

Y vaya que lo conocería mejor… Se sentó en uno de los columpios cabizbaja y notablemente triste… "Soy una tonta… Ese Miroku es un tonto… Ay! Ni siquiera debería molestarme en pensar en él… ¡Es un Pervertido!"… Sintió como era mecida suavemente en el columpio, se estremeció un poco y al girar la cabeza para descubrir de quien se trataba, se llevó una gran sorpresa…

-Miroku…

-Mi querida Sango… Te asusté?...

-No, claro que no…- se giró dándole la espalda tratando de recuperar la calma, no quería mostrarse ante él…

-Creo que, el otro día dejamos una plática pendiente no?...

-Pendiente?...- Se sonrojó recordando la situación…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Sabes que me muero por salir contigo… Pero siempre me has rechazado…_

_-Ja!... Sabes que yo no soy como tus otras conquistas Miroku…- Se dio la media vuelta con los brazos cruzados algo indignada…_

_Miroku se acercó a ella por detrás y la sujetó por los hombros para susurrarle al oído…- Lo sé… Eso el que más me gusta de ti…-_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-No sé de lo que estás hablando Miroku…

-Oh, vamos… claro que sabes de lo que estoy hablando…- Se puso en cuclillas frente la chica quien lo miraba sonrojada y sorprendida…-Sango, me gustas mucho…

-Por favor Miroku, a todas les dices lo mismo… No tengo porque creerte…- desvió su mirada de la del chico, la ponía nerviosa…

-Pero ambos sabemos que quieres creerme…- Sango lo miró consternada… ¿Qué había dicho?... ¿Quién demonios se había creído?...

-Pero Qué dices?... Eres un Idiota… ja! Quien te dice que quiero creerte?...

-Sango, no tiene caso que sigas fingiendo…

Sango entreabrió un poco los labios incrédula a las palabras de Miroku, elevó su mano derecha y tomó impulso para darle una cachetada pero el chico fue más rápido y detuvo el movimiento de Sango quien debido a la fuerza del impulso tomado, casi cae del columpio pero Miroku la detuvo abrazándola… Sango se puso de un color rojo intenso y al notar la cercanía se incorporó zafándose del chico…-Suéltame!... aléjate de mí…

Sin embargo Miroku se negó a dejarla ir y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo… Sango se puso nerviosa, no sabía si sería capaz de alejarse de él…-Creo que no deberíamos fingir más Sango…

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando… Suéltame de una vez por todas!...

-Sango… me gustas… Yo… Yo Te Amo…- Sango no pudo creer lo que había escuchado, los labios comenzaron a temblarle ligeramente… Quiso disimular, guardar una vez más las apariencias, pero ahora resultaba más difícil, quizá imposible…

_A veces sé que sí,_

_Que pierdo la cabeza…_

-Creo que eso también se lo dices a todas…- Lo dijo con la voz hecha un hilo, como deseaba que fuera verdad…

_Y puedo aparentar,_

_Que esto no me interesa…_

-Sango, dame una oportunidad… Por favor…- Sango notó algo distinto en él, parecía sincero… Sus palabras se escuchaban a súplica…

_Hasta puedo llegar_

_A ser indiferente…_

Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para darle una respuesta. Miroku la besó sin permiso dejándole ver lo importante que era para él… Una vez separados, Sango lo miró rogándole con la mirada le dijera la verdad…

_¿Contigo podré ser feliz?_

_Creo que sí,_

_Porque Te Amo…_

-Me juras que, eso el lo que sientes?...

-Podría jurártelo una y mil veces… Solo déjame estar a tu lado…- Sango se acercó a él para besarlo y dar por terminada su conversación…

-Yo también Te Amo, Miroku…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus reviews! Jaja me hacen muy feliz… También por tomarse el tiempo y leer estos capítulos… En verdad muchas gracias por todo… ¿Qué tal les pareció esto entre Sango y Miroku eh?... jejee m costó bastante trabajo, y esq con alguien como Miroku, es difícil confiar…Una pregunta, ustedes creen q debería poner lemon de Inu y Aome? Jaja, sinceramente yo creo q no… como q su relación ta muy bonita así no? Jaja… bueno pero como siempre uds tienen la última palabra…GRACIAS!...**


	10. 10 Confianza: Valor único

**10.- **_Confianza: valor único…_

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras tomados de la mano siendo observados por la madre de Inuyasha quien les dibujó una sonrisa…

-Aome, hija… ¿Cómo estás?...- Se acercó a ella y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla…

-Hola Señora, bien gracias…

-Pero si hacía ya tanto tiempo que no te veía… Mírate nada más, pero si ya eres toda una mujer…

-Mamá, ya tiene 18 años…- Inuyasha parecía aun poco fastidiado, el trato de su madre hacia ambos parecían ponerlo en ridículo…

-Ya lo sé hijo, ya lo sé… Ya son unos adultos… Y quién diría que estarían juntos eh?...-Inuyasha carraspeó un poco y notó como Aome se sonrojaba notablemente…-Pero si ustedes eran como hermanitos… Los mejores amigos o me equivoco?...

-Mamá…

-No señora, no está equivocada… Somos muy amigos… Inuyasha sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, pero ahora también es mi compañero…

-Ay pero que linda pareja hacen ustedes!... Sabes hijo, no podría pedir mejor nuera que Aome… Además, me da gusto que se lo tomen tan en serio…Aome es la segunda que traes a la casa… La primera fue aquella chica la recuerdas?...-Inuyasha abrió los ojos pidiendo con ellos silencio a su madre, pero fue inútil…

-Sí, ejem, ejem… Claro que la recuerdo, pero ahora ya no viene al caso o si?... Mejor pasemos a comer…- Aome notó algo nervioso a Inuyasha pero no quiso darle mucha importancia…

-Cuál era su nombre hijo?... Kikyo?...

Aome la miró tratando de corroborar sus palabras, había dicho Kikyo…Se giró hacia Inuyasha quien la miraba preocupado por no poder ocultar eso… Aome le exigió una explicación con la mirada, pero Inuyasha solo pudo esquivarla…

-Bueno, tienes razón hijo, mejor pasemos a comer…- Isayoi caminó hasta el comedor haciéndoles un ademán para que la siguieran, pero Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil dispuesto a darle una explicación a Aome, quien seguía mirándolo un poco extrañada…

-Nunca mencionaste que la habías traído a tu casa… No pensé que hubiera sido tan importante para ti… O mejor dicho, si lo pensé… Siempre lo supe…

-Aome yo…- Pero no pudo explicarle más, Aome lo dejó ahí parado solo, mientras ella se sentaba en el comedor, junto con Isayoi…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Mamá ella es Kikyo… Mi novia…- La chica le tendió una mano y le esbozó una sonrisa algo fingida, aquello le incomodaba un poco, pero el lujo de aquella mansión valía la pena…_

_Isayoi se percató de la falsa respuesta, pero actuó de la misma forma, algo en aquella muchacha no le agradaba mucho…-Qué gusto… Así que eres novia de mi hijo eh?..._

_-Así es Señora… Su hijo es muy especial para mí… _

_-Sí, claro, debe serlo…_

**PAUSA FLASH BACK**

-Y dime Aome, qué es lo que estudias eh?...

-Ehm… Psicología…

-Oh, ya veo… Inuyasha debe estudiar relaciones… Su padre se lo ha pedido no es así hijo?... Inuyasha?...- El joven parecía centrado en sus pensamientos, preocupado por la situación…

-Eh?... Sí, claro que sí mamá…- "Maldición! Aome debe estar pensando otra cosa!... Debo aclararle las cosas!..."

-Y cómo está tu madre Aome?...

-Bien, muchas gracias…

-Higurashi siempre fue una gran amiga… Tengo mucho que no hablo con ella… En fin, dime Aome, cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?...

-Pues, la verdad no mucho… A penas un mes… Pero pues, nos conocemos de toda la vida… Creo que lo conozco mejor que nadie…- Inuyasha pareció recapacitar con esas palabras… "Lo conozco mejor que nadie"…

Isayoi le sonrió con ternura, había notado al instante que Aome en verdad amaba a Inuyasha y que esta vez no era solo por su dinero…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Y bien Kikyo… Dime qué es lo que hacen tus padres…_

_-Pues, mi papá se la pasa viajando… Mi madre nunca está en mi casa, la verdad es que no me llevo mucho con ellos pero aun así los quiero…_

_-Ajá… ya veo… Creo que eres mayor a Inuyasha no?..._

_-Solo por un año… Pero eso no evita que podamos estar juntos verdad?..._

_-No, claro que no… Si mi hijo quiere estar contigo por algo debe de ser..._

_-Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos hijo?..._

_-Pues apenas ayer le pedí que fuera mi novia…_

_-Cómo?... Entonces no se conocían?..._

_-Solo de vista, aunque eso me bastaba para saber que Inuyasha era alguien apuesto…_

_-Sí, mi hijo es muy apuesto…- "Y rico también"…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aome miró de reojo a Inuyasha notando que la miraba algo preocupado, después ella misma recapacitó en sus palabras… "Lo conozco de toda la vida, es mi mejor amigo… Y lo Amo más que nada"… Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro y después lo miró de nuevo mostrándole esa ternura en ella… Inuyasha se sonrojó aunque sin dejar de extrañarse por el repentino cambio de semblante de la chica…

-Bien, iré a ver si está listo el postre…- Isayoi se puso de pie entrando en la cocina dejándolos solos…

-Aome yo…

-Lo sé Inuyasha… No tienes que explicarme nada…

-Qué?...

-No importa que haya pasado con Kikyo, ella es tu pasado cierto?...

Inuyasha le sonrió agradecido…-Sí, mi pasado…

-Entonces supongo que no debes explicarme nada…- Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al unísono, cómplices de lo que ahora sabían, era una tontería por la cual se cometió un malentendido.

La madre de Inuyasha regresó a la mesa junto con una chica de cabellos blancos y rostro casi pálido, que llevaba una charola con tres copas de helado…-Espero no estén resfriados, este helado lo preparé yo misma…- Se sentó en su lugar mientras la chica servía el postre…-Gracias Kanna, puedes retirarte…- La chica albina hizo un ademán y regresó a la cocina…

Aome tomó una cuchara y probó el helado…-Está delicioso…

-Muchas gracias Aome, talvez luego te pase la receta… Así cuando tú y mi hijo se casen, podrás prepararle un helado como postre…- Le guiñó un ojo de forma cómplice provocando que la chica se sonrojara notablemente y que el mismo Inuyasha se atragantara con el bocado de helado que acababa de ingerir…-Bueno, de cualquier forma, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Por ahora debo salir…- Se puso de pie y besó en la mejilla a Inuyasha…-Nos veremos después hijo…- Se acercó a Aome y se despidió de igual forma de ella…-Me alegra que hayas venido Aome, espero verte de nuevo…- Terminó por despedirse y salió del comedor dejándolos solos…

Inuyasha se levantó de su lugar para ir a lado de Aome quien lo siguió con la mirada intrigada…-Qué haces Inuyasha?...- El joven le sonrió en forma de respuesta y solo se acercó más a ella para darle un fugaz beso, el cual le cortó la respiración a la chica por un segundo. Cuando se separaron, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó nuevamente pero esta vez en la frente…

-Perdóname…

Aome se extrañó por su comentario y no pudo evitar que en el pecho se le formara un nudo…-Que te perdone?... De qué hablas Inuyasha?...

-Nunca te mencioné que había traído a Kikyo aquí…

-Bueno, eso ya no importa… A mí ya no me importa…- lo miró directo a los ojos y pudo ver como mostraban un brillo único, esos ojos dorados parecían ahora diferentes, más intensos de lo normal…-Ya no me importa, porque ahora tú estás conmigo no?...

-Claro que estoy contigo… Y pienso estarlo por mucho tiempo más…- De nuevo se acercó para besarla, después la tomó por la espalda y la levantó de la silla…-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo…- la llevó tomada de la mano a través del comedor. Siguieron por la estancia y llegaron al jardín trasero. Era bastante extenso, a lo lejos se podía ver un pequeño cuarto con vidrios que al parecer guardaba algo que Aome no alcanzaba a distinguir. Atravesaron la alberca y una pequeña fuente con una figura de un dragón en medio de ella. Cuando estuvieron más cerca le pidió cerrar los ojos.

-Tienes que cerrarlos, es una sorpresa…- Se puso tras ella y con sus manos le tapó los ojos.

-Está bien… - Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al lugar. Inuyasha abrió la puerta cuidadosamente y ayudó a la chica a entrar. Aome pudo darse cuenta de la mezcla tan exquisita de aromas. Lo primero que pudo percibir fue agua, le encantaba el agua. Aun no sabía con exactitud porqué, pero en dónde hubiese agua, ella estaría encantada. La condujo por en medio de varias mesas quedando en el centro del cuarto, se acercó a Aome y le susurró…

-Bueno, lista?...- Quitó lentamente sus palmas del rostro de Aome, para después poner sus manos sobre su cintura y acercarse a ella por la espalda. Aome abrió los ojos despacio encontrándose con una gran variedad de flores y plantas exóticas puestas sobre macetas y recipientes especiales para su cuidado. Ahora se percataba del lugar en donde estaban, el invernadero…-Y bien?... te gusta?...

-Es, hermoso… Nunca me mencionaste que tuvieras un invernadero…

-Es de mi madre… Creo que casi diario por las tardes viene aquí a relajarse un poco… Le encantan las plantas…Pensé en traerte aquí, porque sé que también te gustan las plantas…

-Y con mucha razón… Es maravilloso… El aroma es…- Cerró los ojos Inhalando profundo sintiendo como se le llenaban de aire los pulmones, pero de igual forma sintió como Inuyasha comenzaba a besarle el cuello, provocando que el aire contenido saliera pausadamente…-Qué haces?...

-Qué parece que hago?...- No parecía dispuesto a detenerse…

-Inu-Ya-Sha…-arrastró un poco las sílabas tratando de obligarle a detenerse, pero parecía algo inútil… aunque a decir verdad, no podría asegurar que en realidad quisiera que se detuviera...

A pesar de no querer detenerse, Inuyasha tampoco quería hacer algo que ambos no quisieran, así que tomó las cosas con calma y solo siguió besando su cuello y susurrándole al oído…-… Aome, Te Amo…-

La chica se giró lentamente sobre sus talones y así, de frente, comenzó a besarlo sintiendo como Inuyasha la tomaba por la cintura para así tenerla más cerca mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello sin querer soltarse de él…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola! Grax por todo su apoyo… a ver q tal este capi, siento q m qdó medio chafa jaja sinceramente, así q ya saben, c aceptan sus comentarios… bueno byes! Y grax…**

**Pd. X cierto! Espero ya c hayan dado cuenta dq ya terminé el otro, jajja a ver si c pueden dar una vuelta por el fin y contarme q tal si? Bueno grax…**


	11. 11 Al paso del Tiempo

**11.- **_ Al paso del Tiempo…_

Los días transcurrían con igual intensidad para ambos, con las mismas ganas de estar juntos. Ya habían sido dos las ocasiones en las que poco faltó para que pudiesen estar totalmente juntos. Desde ese momento ambos decidieron tomar las cosas con más calma, aunque sus cuerpos aclamaran lo contrario, el tiempo se encargaría de decir lo demás.

El amor que se profanaban era casi imposible de ocultar.

Ambos finalizaban su primer semestre en las respectivas carreras que cursaban y, al igual que ellos, Sango y Miroku marchaban viento en popa con su relación aunque, manchada de vez en cuando por los desliz del joven. Pero Sango era capaz de soportar eso, simplemente porque lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

&&&&&&&&&&

Era su aniversario, cumplirían seis meses juntos, como pareja, porque realmente se conocían desde que eran unos niños. Aome había estado planeando una sorpresa para Inuyasha, sus cómplices serían Sango, Miroku e inclusive la misma madre de Inuyasha, quien dejaría toda su casa a merced de la chica. Aome tenía en mente el redecorar la habitación del chico junto con Sango, mientras Miroku distraía a Inuyasha en otros asuntos.

-Feh! Me puedes decir porqué no saldremos hoy?...

-Ay, ya te lo dije Inuyasha… Mi mamá quiere que le ayude en algunas compras… talvez nos veamos más tarde…- se acercó a Inuyasha quien la veía con cierto reproche y lo besó en una mejilla… Inuyasha solo se sonrojó, si bien se sentía un poco decepcionado con la idea de no verla hasta tarde, nunca era capaz de resistirse a un beso de la chica… Cuando Aome se irguió para marcharse, Inuyasha la haló para sí y la besó en los labios con cierto frenesí… Aome quedó inmóvil por la acción, solo se dejó llevar por él…

-Supongo que te veré más tarde…

-Sí, Claro…

&&&&&&&&&&

Las dos chicas llamaron a la puerta y un anciano bajo de estatura la abrió permitiéndoles el paso…-Buenas tardes Sr. Myoga…

-Buenas tardes Señorita Aome, pasen…

Sango y Aome entraron a la mansión topándose de frente con Isayoi quien parecía encontrarse a punto de salir…-Oh! Aome, que bueno que has llegado… Todo está listo, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo pídesela a Myoga o Kanna… Tengo que irme, yo hubiera querido quedarme y ayudarlas, pero al parecer algo urgente sucedió en… bueno, no tiene caso… Nos veremos después, espero…- Se despidió de ambas para después salir de la casa algo apresurada…

-Es algo extraña tu suegra ah?...

-No, para nada… Es muy buena persona…pero mejor nos ponemos a trabajar, tenemos mucho que hacer…-

La idea de decorar la habitación de Inuyasha, era de acuerdo a sus gustos, agregarle detalles como fotografías de ellos juntos, cosas que le agradara hacer como jugar football, talvez posters de algún grupo… Tendrían mucho que hacer, para cuando entraron a la habitación, los muebles grandes no estaban ahí, y el resto de ellos se encontraban cubiertos por plástico y sábanas. Las dos se pusieron a trabajar, Sango comenzó pintando algunas figuras en las paredes, mientras que Aome se concentraba en un álbum fotográfico con las mejores fotos de ellos… La tarde siguió su curso, se supone Miroku e Inuyasha estaban en algún centro comercial pasando la tarde, Miroku les notificaría de los movimientos del chico, aunque no habían recibido ninguna llamada…

-Oye Sango, ya es algo tarde… Miroku no te ha llamado verdad?...

-No, pero todo está bien Aome, tranquilízate… Deben estar muy lejos de aquí…

-No me refiero a eso… Creo que algo debió suceder… No notaste algo extraña a la Señora Taishio?...

-A tú suegra?... No… por qué?...

-No lo sé, talvez algo malo sucedió…

-Ay! No seas pesimista… Nada está pasando, mejor termina con esos cuadros que estás haciendo, yo tengo que ir a conseguir un poco de madera para terminar el marco…

-Sí, talvez tengas razón…- Sango salió de la habitación mientras Aome terminaba por colgar los cuadros recién terminados. Se paró en el centro de la habitación, observándola quedando satisfecha con el resultado, ahora solo faltaba que le gustara a Inuyasha…

El color de las paredes eran blancas, pero con algunas líneas color púrpura y vino. La cama estaba adornada por un pabellón que caía a los costados, y a lado tenía sus respectivas mesitas de noche. El escritorio estaba junto la ventana que daba al jardín, en él Aome colocó el portarretratos donde se encontraba la foto de la preparatoria, aunque esta vez sin la foto de Kikyo y él por detrás. Inuyasha se había encargado de colocarla donde las demás… Un librero estaba frente la cama, donde estaba también la televisión y el estero del chico. Aome puso una considerable cantidad de velas en varios puntos de la habitación, cuando llegara le momento las encendería todas para mostrarle la habitación a Inuyasha. En sí, el cuarto había quedado algo oscuro, cosa que sabría le gustaría. En cuanto se abría la puerta, se tenía de frente una espada enfundada en un tipo de marco aún sin finalizar. Era un regalo de su padre, según había dicho, pasaba de generación en generación. Tenía un nombre algo extraño, así que Inuyasha se encargó de bautizarla como "Colmillo de Acero", ya que según él, tenía parecido a un colmillo de algún animal feroz.

Aome suspiró complacida con el resultado, miró su reloj y notó que no tardaría en llegar Inuyasha, así que comenzó a quitar los plásticos y sábanas que cubrían los muebles. Cuando quiso quitar el que cubría el librero una astilla impidió que saliera limpiamente, así que Aome tuvo que halar con un poco más de fuerza provocando que algunos libros y cuadernos cayeran frente ella… Tomó los libros primero poniéndolos en su lugar. Se agachó para tomar los cuadernos y uno de ellos llamó su atención. Estaba abierto por la mitad con otro cubriendo parte de él, sin embargo sobresalían algunos recortes y símbolos. Aome frunció el ceño extrañada, tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y leyó la página en la que se encontraba, pensó que se trataría de algunas notas sin importancia, pero al leerlo se dio cuenta de que no era así…

_No puedo asegurar que sea el peor día de mi vida, pero si puedo decir que pasó algo que nunca me esperé… Nunca imaginé que estaría lejos de ella, que la podría perder… Cuando me dijo que lo nuestro había terminado, sentí deseos de tomarla y no dejarla ir nunca. No permitiría que me dejara, no permitiría que se alejara de mí… Me besó y me dijo que lo sentía, pero que sería lo mejor para los dos, después solo pude verla alejarse de mí lentamente… y así sentí que una parte de mí, se iba con ella…_

Aome supo de inmediato lo que estaba leyendo, sintió una punzada dentro de ella y un pequeño nudo formarse en su garganta. No quiso leer más por temor a enterarse de algo que no quisiera, así que como reflejo cerró el cuaderno perdiendo así la página que estaba leyendo. Sin embrago, algo dentro de ella le indicó que siguiera leyendo, así que saber exactamente por qué, abrió al azar el cuaderno leyendo lo que parecía una de las últimas hojas escritas por Inuyasha…

_Me di cuenta de cuanto la amo, de que siempre la he amado… Todo este tiempo juntos y nunca supe apreciarla como debía… Kikyo, ella debió ser alguna clase de espejismo para mí… Ahora que estoy con Aome, me he dado cuenta de cuánto la necesito, de cuánto la amo… Mi mejor amiga, mi compañera. La única que siempre ha estado conmigo cuándo más lo he necesitado. La única mujer que me confesó amarme como ninguna otra… Apenas llevamos juntos unos cuantos meses, pero ya lo siento como una eternidad, y así quisiera seguir junto a ella… Me es casi imposible estar lejos de ella y retenerme los deseos de estar con ella por completo… No solo es mi pareja, es mi compañera, mi amiga, confidente, mi todo…No sé hasta cuando podremos estar juntos, solo quiero decirte que Te Amo Aome… _

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos aunada a una gran alegría en su pecho, sintió como su amor crecía más, si eso fuera posible, aquél dolor que por algunos momentos sintió al recordar su relación con Kikyo, desapareció para no volver más. Estrechó el cuaderno contra su pecho sintiendo como algunas gotas más salían. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto. Miro el cuaderno y jamás se imaginó que Inuyasha llevara algún tipo de diario, y menos que escribiera cosas como esas, sonrió divertida y se percató de que todas las últimas notas terminaban de igual forma:_"Te Amo Aome"…_

Sango regresó con varios trozos de madera en la mano dispuesta a terminar el marco para "Colmillo de Acero", notó que Aome estaba en cuclillas revisando alguna cosa entre las manos, la miró algo expectante…-Aome, qué haces?...

-Eh?... Yo, no nada…

-Segura, pareciera que llorabas…

-No, jaja claro que no… Oye eso es el marco de Tetsusaiga?...

-Ah qué?...

-Jaja, para la espada, así se llama…

-Creí que era "Colmillo de Acero", pero sí… el marco para la espada como quiera que se llame…Ahora si no te importa tengo que terminarlo, no deben tardar en llegar, hace un momento me habló Miroku y dijo que no podría retenerlo más, dijo que Inuyasha necesitaba venir a su casa por alguna razón…

-Y dijo por qué?...

-No… No lo sabe…

-Bien pues, terminaré de acomodar las cosas…

&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku lo esperaba debajo del edifico recargado en el auto de Inuyasha, llevaba ahí poco más de veinte minutos. Inuyasha había recibido una llamada de Totousaide, el mejor amigo de su padre y casi en seguida habían ido a su departamento para averiguar de qué se trataba. Inuyasha salió del edificio con la mirada fija en el piso y un poco turbado por la noticia que acababa de recibir, cosa que notó Miroku en seguida…

-Inuyasha, ocurre algo?...

-No, no pasa nada… Escucha debo ir a mi casa…

-A tú casa?... jeje pero para qué?... No piensas ir con Aome?...

-Sí pero, debo hacer algo antes… Es urgente…

-Ah pues, si quieres te acompaño…

-Está bien, vamos…- Subieron al auto y partieron rumbo la mansión.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Pues, está listo…

-Sí, eso parece… Quedo muy bien no?...

-Sí, muchas gracias Sango, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda…

-Para que somos las amigas eh?...- El ruido de la puerta abrirse y los gritos de Myoga precaviendo a Aome las hizo perder la calma por un momento…

-AMO INUYASHA, PERO QUE SORPRESA… QUE HACE AQUÍ…

-FEH! COMO QUE, QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ!... ESTA ES MI CASA!...

-Son ellos…

-Claro que son ellos, quién más?...

-Pensé que te llamaría Miroku…- Una musiquita se escuchó proveniente del bolso de Sango…

-Pues, ya me llamó…jeje… será mejor que salga por atrás antes de que suba… te llamo más tarde… Suerte!...- le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación…

Aome apenas tuvo tiempo de prender todas las velas antes de poder esconderse. Inuyasha abrió la puerta de su habitación y enseguida notó el cambio en ella, la miró intrigado y después vio las velas encendidas, recorrió con la vista cada detalle, los cuadros, el marco de la espada, el pabellón de su cama, las fotos y el álbum en su cama, abierto con una carta encima de él… Se acercó a la cama sentándose en la orilla, tomó la carta y vio las fotos que estaban bajo ella, sonrió aún más intrigado. Resultaba obvio quien había hecho aquello pero, aun seguiría ahí?... Desdobló la carta y comenzó a leerla…

_Inuyasha: Quise prepararte una sorpresa, una especial. Solo quería que supieras lo feliz que me has hecho todo este tiempo, y lo especial que eres para mí… Sabes, no puedo decirte todo lo que te amo, porque es imposible… Eres mi vida Inuyasha, eres mi mejor amigo recuerdas?... Gracias por estos seis meses tan intensos, gracias por estar a mi lado… No sé con exactitud por qué estás conmigo, supongo que por la misma razón que yo…_

_Te Amo Inuyasha…_

_Aome…_

Inuyasha dobló de nuevo la carta sintiendo como latía su corazón. Pensar en ella, estar con ella lo ponían así…-Aome…

-Sí?...- La chica había salido desde hacía varios minutos de su escondite y se mantenía tras él, observándolo en silencio…

Inuyasha se giró algo sorprendido y le sonrió fascinado y agradecido por la sorpresa. Se puso de pie quedando frente ella…-Tú hiciste todo esto?...

-Bueno, Sango me ayudó… Te gusta?...

-Mmmmmm… no, creo que le hace falta lago…

-Algo?... qué?... si es luz dímelo para pintarlo de nuevo, o te hace falta algún accesorio?... dime que te hace falta para poder…- Inuyasha la tomó con ambas manos y la besó interrumpiéndola, Aome se sorprendió por la acción pero después se dejó llevar por el impulso… Sintió como Inuyasha la acercaba más a él y la besaba más profundamente permitiéndole conocer todos los rincones de su boca… Sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas y después de algún tiempo se separaron un poco para mirarse fijamente a los ojos…

-Tú… me haces falta tú…

-Aquí estoy, no pienso ir a ningún lado…

-Prométeme que nada nos separará Aome…- la besó de nuevo pero esta vez más pausadamente, queriendo saborear sus labios y obtener una respuesta pronta y sincera…Aome lo miró extrañada y un poco preocupada por los temores mostrados de Inuyasha…

Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, observándolo con una inmensa ternura…-Inuyasha, ¿Qué te pasa?... Estás algo extraño…

-Nada, no me pasa nada…- negó con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, sin embargo fue en vano…

-No me mientas… Inuyasha, te conozco mejor que nadie… algo te ocurre…

Inuyasha sintió un mayor temor asecharle, sabía de antemano que no podía mentirle a ella, pero cómo le diría de lo que se acababa de enterar?... Una punzada le indicó que era su deber decirle la verdad, y en verdad quería hacerlo pero, todavía quedaba en él el miedo a perderla, a tenerla lejos… Tomó varios mechones del cabello de la chica y los puso tras su oído, le sonrió antes de besarla de nuevo y recorrer su rostro…-Te Amo…

-Yo también, más que nada… Dime qué es lo que te ocurre...

De nuevo sintió un pequeño dolor en su pecho, inclusive la cabeza le dio vueltas, la sujetó por la sien con una de sus manos y se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza baja… Aome lo miró bastante preocupada y de inmediato se sentó junto él tomándolo por un brazo…-Inuyasha!... qué te pasa?... Estás bien!...

-Creo, que me maree… Pero estoy bien Aome, no es nada…

-Deja de mentirme! Y dime de una buena vez por todas que es lo que te pasa!...- Se había puesto de pie de súbito y su tono fue bastante exasperado, desesperado… La intriga y el ver a Inuyasha en aquellas circunstancias la alteraban demasiado…

-Tranquila…- la tomó de una mano y la incitó a sentarse junto él de nuevo…-Lo último que quiero ahora es perderte…

-Pues entonces dime que te pasa…- Tomó firmemente la mano de Inuyasha…- Me preocupas Inuyasha…

-Es mi padre… Está algo enfermo…

-Es grave?...

-No lo sé… El mejor amigo de mi padre me lo dijo hoy… Y mi madre salió rumbo Londres por la mañana…

-Todo estará bien… Tu padre es muy fuerte, no creo que se deje vencer tan fácil…-trató de reconfortarlo sabiendo ahora el porqué de la repentina desaparición de su madre…

-Pero eso no es todo…- Aome tragó saliva un poco durativa y sintiendo como se formaba dentro de ella esa sensación de que se enteraría de algo no muy agradable… Como en aquella ocasión, cuando lo vio por última vez…-Al parecer Sesshomaru no puede solo con los asuntos de mi padre…Quiere que vaya a Londres para ayudarle…- Aome desvió la mirada dorada de Inuyasha, no quería que se fuera, no quería perderlo de nuevo pero ahora era necesario…

-Y, será por mucho tiempo?...

-No lo sé… Dos meses o quizá un poco más…-"Dos meses" pensó Aome… Las lágrimas se le comenzaron a formar en los ojos… Trató de disimular ante Inuyasha pero éste la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo…-No vas a olvidarme verdad?...

-No seas tonto…Te esperaré… No es mucho tiempo…- le esbozó una pequeña semisonrisa…Inuyasha le devolvió el gesto al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro y se ponía de pie, sorprendiendo a la chica…-Pasa algo malo?...

-Tengo… miedo…

-Miedo?...- Aome se puso tras él reconfortándolo pasando un brazo por su espalda…-A Qué?...

-A todo… A irme y dejarte aquí… a estar lejos sin tus besos… A enfrentarme a mi futuro y a mi pasado…Si algo le pasa a mi padre, tendré que quedarme allá…- Su voz se escuchaba débil y su tono, había perdido toda autoridad y firmeza que la caracterizaban… Aome se puso frente él y lo rodeó en un abrazo el cual el chico correspondió agradecido. Eso era lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos, un abrazo de ella, la mujer que amaba…

-Todo estará bien… Ya lo verás…- Lo estrechó lo más que le fue posible, trató de demostrarle todo su apoyo, todo su respaldo… Verlo así no era nada grato, le dolía en el alma tenerlo frente ella en esas condiciones…

-Gracias Aome…-El chico se acercó a ella para besarla, sintiendo el aliento de ambos reflejarse en su propio rostro… Aun sin estar juntos, podían sentir el deseo por estarlo, las palpitaciones se intensificaron y las respiraciones salieron de control. Así, como si ambos estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, Inuyasha tomó a la chica por la cintura para elevarla un poco y recostarla después suavemente sobre la cama…

Aome lo sujetó por el cuello, aferrándose a él para no separarse… Quizá fue un poco el temor a separarse después, o quizá simplemente el hecho de que se amaban más q nada…Pero ahora no podían ni querían, dejar de besarse, de tocarse de abrazarse…

-No Quiero perderte… Te Amo…- Un suspiro emanado de la boca de la chica fue lo único que recibió como respuesta… No hacían falta las palabras… Inuyasha dejó de besar su boca y pasó a recorrer su cuello. Aome se dejaba llevar aferrándose a la colcha de la cama y sin dejar de suspirar continuamente… Inuyasha coló sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la chica tocando su espalda y su estómago. Aome sentía como si la quemara y un hormigueo se apoderó de ella junto con un deseo casi incontenible de tenerlo más cerca…-Inuyasha…-

El chico la miró fijamente como respuesta, tomó una de sus manos y la besó en el dorso. Aome le sonrió tiernamente y después comenzó a desabrochar el cuello de la camisa que vestía Inuyasha. Pasó sus palmas por el pecho fornido y el abdomen marcado sintiendo el corazón del joven palpitar con fuerza. Miró a Inuyasha con cierto temor, no era que le temiera, sino que era su inexperiencia la que la mostraba un poco torpe ante esa situación. El chico se acercó a ella para besarla y recorrerla por el cuello al tiempo que levantaba la blusa y la sacaba por la parte de arriba de la chica, dejándola solo en sostén. La sintió temblar bajo él, así que se apresuró a llenarla de caricias y de acercar su cuerpo al suyo. Besó su pecho bajando por su escote hasta llegar a su vientre y detenerse en él para desabrochar los pantalones que vestía Aome… La escuchó suspirar, bajó la ropa y besó sus piernas, sus muslos. Aome sintió una pequeña punzada y la enorme necesidad por besarlo en ese momento… Lo tomó por el cuello y le propinó un beso apasionado al cual Inuyasha, no se pudo resistir… Lo empujó un poco hacia atrás provocando que ella quedara arriba por unos momentos… Continuó besándolo, después pasó a su oído…-No Importa que pase Inuyasha, te esperaré aquí… Siempre…- Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar…

Lo esperaría, sin importar el tiempo que fuese. Su corazón latía con más fuerza y su pecho se hinchaba internamente por el amor hacia Aome… La separó de él mirándola fijamente y regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la cual Aome no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que estaba ocurriendo...

-Qué?...- Se sonrojó un poco pensando que quizá habría hecho algo mal…

-Nada, es solo que…- siguió sonriendo y soltando pequeñas carcajadas…

-Es solo que qué?...- Inuyasha la miró con mirada juguetona y de pronto comenzó a hacerle cosquillas… Aome comenzó a reír sin control y a contonearse un poco por toda la cama tratando de huir de él…-Jajaa… Basta!... Inuyasha Basta!... Detente…- El chico siguió con el juego por varios minutos más hasta que sintió casi desfallecer a la chica por la risa… después la acomodó bajo él mirándola tiernamente y acercándose a ella para besarla por todo el rostro…

-Te Amo… Te Amo…- Cada palabra iba acompañada de un beso y de una sonrisa de la chica…-Te voy a extrañar… Te voy a extrañar más que nada…

-Ya te lo dije, aquí te estaré esperando…- Se acercó a él aferrándose por el cuello abrazándolo… Lo escuchó suspirar para después recostarse junto ella… Aome se acurrucó en sus brazos recargándose en su pecho sintiendo como era rodeada por unos brazos fuertes y bastante protectores que le brindaban calor… Cerró los ojos sintiendo un pesado sueño apoderarse de ella, lo último que sintió fue que Inuyasha le besaba la cabeza aspirando su aroma y le daba las gracias una vez más…

-Gracias, Aome…-

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno, todas me van a matar cierto?... Primero xq no más no pongo lemon jaja, pero espérenme un poquito y verán si?... Segundo por la tardanza… Lo siento, en verdad, pero no tenía idea alguna!... muy malo…pero espero regularizarme… **

**Y bueno, siento que no tengo ni cara que darles… hjajaa pero en verdad quiero agradecerles por leer esto y por dejarme sus comentarios… MUCHAS GRACIAS… Y como siempre espero sus nuevos jitomatazos jaja… byes!**

**P.D: en esta ocasión quiero agradecer a alguien que, tal vez, acabo de conocer pero, se ha convertido en un buen amigo… Supongo que él sabe quien es… Iba a ser el primero en leer este capi…jajjaa… bueno a ti, muchas gracias… Espero te siga gustando, bye bye… **


	12. 12 La Entrega

**12.- **_La Entrega…_

Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo el ritmo con el que respiraba Inuyasha. Se notó a sí misma recostada en él semidesnuda y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Lo miró dormir y sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora y su piel se erizaba ligeramente. Pasó su dedo índice por los labios del chico que se encontraban semiabiertos y los rozó después con los suyos, provocando que Inuyasha esbozara una sonrisa casi inconscientemente aunada a un suspiro. Aome recordó la noticia recibida hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. No pudo evitar sentirse triste y con nostalgia, el hecho de tenerlo lejos no le gustaba nada. De pronto una idea atravesó por su cabeza. Le daría una sorpresa, mejor dicho, una despedida que quizá, nunca olvidaría.

Se incorporó de la cama tratando de no despertarlo se puso de pie y se vistió con la bata de baño del chico. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y dio un pequeño salto al ser sorprendida por una muchacha albina que la miraba un poco extrañada…

-Buenos días Señorita…

-Ay!... Kanna, me asustaste…

-Se encuentra bien?...

-Sí, sí… Claro…- Miró a Kanna con un poco de suspicacia percatándose que podría serle de gran ayuda…-Kanna, necesito que me ayudes en algo sí?...- La chica albina solo escuchó atenta sus instrucciones y de inmediato las acató…

&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha despertó sintiendo de inmediato el aroma dulce de Aome impregnado en la cama, recordando que se encontraba ahí con él. Giró la cabeza esperando encontrarse con ella pero no la encontró. Frunció el ceño extrañado y de inmediato se sentó en la cama buscándola. No la encontró en la habitación, pensó que se encontraría en el baño así que la llamó…

-Aome… Aome…- Pero nadie le respondía, exasperado entró al baño y lo encontró vacío. No creyó que Aome se hubiera marchado, no podía irse así. Buscó su bata para bajar y buscarla pero ésta tampoco estaba…-Maldición!...- La buscó en la habitación aun más desesperado y se topó con algo que lo tranquilizaría. La ropa de la chica se encontraba sobre la silla. Sonrió un poco complacido, donde quiera que estuviera estaría semidesnuda y con su bata, así que no debía estar lejos… Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó para buscarla. Al entrar en el comedor se llevó una gran sorpresa. La mesa estaba puesta adornada con pétalos de rosa e inclusive algunas velas, las cortinas estaban corridas. El desayuno estaba servido, jugo de naranja, hot cakes, huevos, lascas de tocino… Inuyasha observó todo sorprendido, sabiendo a la perfección de quien era obra todo eso…-Será mejor que salgas de donde quiera que estés… No querrás que te encuentre…- Sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y después lo besaban por el cuello. Cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma y sintiendo como se erizaba la piel al tacto con la de la chica…

-Buenos días…-Inuyasha se giró rápidamente para tenerla de frente… Le sonrió ampliamente y después, antes de responderle la besó. La besó un poco desesperado sujetándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él….

-Muy buenos Días…

-Mira, le dije a Kanna que te preparara tu desayuno favorito… Ven, siéntate…- lo tomó por la mano y lo condujo hacia una de las sillas y se sentó junto él.

-Se ve, delicioso… Y a qué se debe?...

-Mmmm… déjame pensarlo… Ah sí! Creo que solo es porque Te Amo demasiado…Además no creo que en Inglaterra tengas tiempo para desayunar así…Anda come, pero la sorpresa no termina aquí eh?...

-Ah no?... Que más escondes?...

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa verdad?... Mejor come y sabrás de qué se trata…

-Creo que has hecho demasiado por mi, no te parece?...

-Nunca… Nunca haría suficiente por ti… Pero ya! Come!...- tomó un trozo de hot cake y lo puso en la boca del chico… Así siguieron desayunando entre risas, sonrojos, besos y miradas…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Estuvo delicioso…

-En verdad te gustó?...

-Bueno, la verdad estaría más satisfecho si me mostraras la sorpresa…

-Ay! Eres un latoso!... Está bien te la mostraré…- Se posó tras Inuyasha…-Pero antes…-Sacó una mascada y la acomodó en los ojos del chico impidiéndole la vista…-Tengo que taparte los ojos…

-Feh! Y cómo se supone que la vea?...

-Bueno, ya lo descubrirás…- le tomó una mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie…-Ven…

Comenzaron a caminar, atravesaron el comedor para salir al jardín… El sol lucía en todo su esplendor y podía percibirse el canto de algunas aves… Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa, sabiendo a la perfección dónde se encontraban, después de todo era su casa. Pero, ¿Qué tramaba Aome?...

-Aome… A dónde me llevas?...

-Ya lo verás…- La chica siguió caminando halándolo por un brazo, hasta llegar a un lugar antes conocido. Era un cuarto largo y construido tan solo por cristales. Entraron en él y caminaron a través del pasillo principal doblando varias veces hasta quedar en el centro del invernadero. El olor a plantas, flores, tierra y agua inundaban el lugar. Alrededor de ellos, se intensificaba el olor, cómo si quisiera ser cómplices de lo que ahí se suscitaría…

Aome se paró de pronto frente a él desanudando la mascada que le impedía la vista. Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con otros colores azabaches que lo miraban con una ternura indescriptible… Le sujetó ambas manos y le mostró una sonrisa. La chica le devolvió el gesto indicándole con la vista que mirara bajo él. Se encontraban parados sobre una manta, que a su vez, estaba tapizada por pétalos de rosa. Inuyasha la miró extrañado y a la vez complacido, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de la chica y eso no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo…

-Así que… ésta es tú sorpresa…

-No… Esto es… solo el principio…- Miró en silencio al chico sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápidamente, aunado a una extraña sensación. Una que quizá ya había experimentado pero que hasta ahora, se había negado a explotar… El deseo…

Terminó por acercarse a él y no dudó en besarlo. Lo hizo con suavidad y con cierta lentitud, sus manos las posó en el pecho del chico y las deslizó poco a poco hasta encontrar el final de la playera que vestía. Después comenzó a subirla rozando apenas con la palma de sus manos, el abdomen y el pecho fornido y perfectamente marcado del chico… Notó que éste se estremeció al sentir el contacto… La sacó por arriba de él y prosiguió besándolo ahora… Comenzó en su cuello, bajando hasta su bajo abdomen donde notó que el pantalón era ahora el que le estorbaba… Lo desabrochó deslizándolo hasta abajo. Subió recorriendo sus pies, piernas, pantorrillas y muslos con la punta de los dedos… Sintió como Inuyasha la levantaba de pronto teniéndola de frente y brindándole una mirada pícara…

-Ahora es mi turno…- Aome soltó una ligera risita y después sintió como era besaba febrilmente. Le resultó prácticamente imposible no emitir alguna reacción, así que suspiro sin control. Inuyasha se separó de ella mirándola intensamente…-Estás segura de querer hacer esto?...- sabía que era un poco tonto preguntar eso. Pero debía cerciorarse de que ella estaba totalmente segura, no quería dañarla en ningún momento…

Aome sintió erizar la piel, esa sensación ahora no la abandonaba. Pero no era solamente deseo, eso lo sabía… también era que lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado…-Claro que estoy segura Inuyasha… Te Amo…-

Inuyasha le sonrió agradecido y la abrazó tomándola por la cintura sorpresivamente. Después la besó en la mejilla y con una de sus manos haló el cordón de la bata, provocando que ésta se abriera dejando ver a la chica semidesnuda… terminó por quitarle la bata siguiendo ahora por acariciar la espalda de Aome… Sintió bajo sus manos el estremecimiento de la piel con el tacto… Siguió subiendo hasta toparse con el broche del sostén el cual zafó de inmediato. Aome emitió un largo suspiro y reaccionó mordiéndose el labio inferior, disfrutando de lo que vendría ahora… El chico deslizó los tirantes del sostén por los hombros llegando hasta la punta de sus dedos. La prenda cayo e Inuyasha empalmó las manos de la chica con las suyas levantándolas lentamente. Ambos observaban la escena en silencio, respirando agitadamente y conteniendo sus deseos por algunos minutos más…

Inuyasha dio un paso hacia ella acercándose a sus labios primero y posando sus manos sobre el pecho ahora desnudo de la chica… La besó sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios y el calor de su aliento, rozó las formas de la chica sintiendo como ella ahogaba un suspiro en sus propios labios… El chico bajó sus manos hasta la cintura y la elevó ligeramente flexionándola para bajar poco a poco hasta la manta. Sin dejar de besarla, la recostó suavemente quedando sobre ella y consiguió retirarle por completo la ropa íntima.

Aome suspiró al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos y al notarse totalmente desnuda bajo de él, él hombre que amaba. Ella recorría la espalda del chico junto con su cuello, mientras que él recorría sus piernas en un vaivén e inclusive rozaba su intimad haciéndola enloquecer…

-Eres... un… tramposo…- Suspiró profundamente al sentir de nuevo el tacto del chico en su intimidad, ésta vez tratando de llegar más lejos…-Ya terminó… tu turno…- Y con un último esfuerzo lo empujó para ahora quedar ella sobre él…-Ahora verás…- Le brindó varios y rápidos ósculos por todo el pecho, bajando cada vez más… Cuando hubo llegado a su abdomen, tomó el bóxer que vestía y lo quitó por completo. Subió de nuevo a sus labios probándolos con ímpetu sin querer separarse de ellos. Estaba totalmente recostada en él, no le fue difícil sentir como Inuyasha reaccionó a semejantes besos y caricias… Aome se sonrojó por completo, y de pronto pasaron frente ella, aquellas imágenes de ellos dos niños, peleando… Inuyasha la miró extrañado…

-Te pasa algo?...

-No, no es nada… Solo que… recordaba cuando éramos niños…

Inuyasha sonrió divertido…-Tonta!...- Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y la besó fugazmente…-Y eso piensas en estos momentos?...

Aome se sonrojó aun más… Sabía que era tonto, pero no lo pudo evitar. Después de todo, se conocían desde ese entonces y nunca pensó que se encontraría así con él…

-Pero ahora… Te recuerdo que ya no somos unos niños… Y también te lo puedo comprobar…- Sonrió maliciosamente sujetándola por la cintura y dejándola bajo suyo de nuevo, recobrando el control sobre aquél juego… Siguió besando su cuello, escuchándola respirar entrecortadamente y emitir largos suspiros… Se acomodó más sobre ella rozado su intimidad con la de la chica, provocando que casi perdiera el control…

-Tram… poso…- Inuyasha buscó de nuevo sus labios al tiempo que la acomodaba por la cadera para entrar en ella… Y así lo hizo, lentamente se adentró sintiendo de lleno el aliento de la chica sobre él… Una inmensa alegría los embargó a ambos. Ahora que eran uno solo, podían intercambiar suspiros, besos, caricias y fundirse hasta casi sentir el alma del otro. Aome se aferraba a él, sujetándolo por la espalda y casi encajando sus dedos en ella rogando no separarse. Mientras que Inuyasha recorría los muslos de Aome y después seguía con sus pechos…

Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y comenzaban a sudar, su aroma se mezclaba con el de los pétalos de rosa… Inuyasha aumentó el ritmo provocando que llegaran al éxtasis total, Aome mordía continuamente sus labios y buscaba los del chico… Después de algún tiempo, el ritmo disminuyó y sus cuerpos recuperaron la calma paulatinamente… Pero aun así, no se separaron en ningún momento… Quedaron entrelazados, totalmente agotados pero bastante satisfechos y felices por su entrega… Inuyasha miró con detenimiento a la chica retirando algunos mechones que se interponían… -Te Amo Aome… Mi mejor Amiga…- Selló sus palabras con un largo beso dando fin al acto que realizaban, pero recibiendo a una despedida que seguro, no sería nada grata…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola, pues finalmente aquí está el lemon… jeje… a ver que tal les parece… Vaya forma de decir adiós ah?... jajaa weno m despido agradeciéndoles por seguir leyendo esto y por tenerme paciencia… En verdad espero actualizar con mayor frecuencia… Ns vemos… GRACIAS!... **


	13. 13 La Despedida

**13.- **_La Despedida…_

El ambiente que se percibía era sutil y dulce. Los Amantes descansaban recostados en la manta, entrelazados aun y sin muchas ganas de separarse. Inuyasha estaba despierto, casi asimilando lo que acababa de suceder con una inmensa alegría, junto con un amor que se se acrecentaba a cada segundo. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo frágil que se encontraba frente él, acercándola más y estrechándola a su propio cuerpo.Aome abrió los ojos topándose de inmediato con otros color miel, que la miraban fijamente. Un ligero sonrojo apareció bajo sus mejillas…

-No me veas así…

-Feh! Así cómo?...

-Como lo estás haciendo… Me pones… Nerviosa…- Inuyasha no evitó el sonreír abiertamente haciendo enojar un poco a la chica...-Ay Eres un Tonto!...-Se sentó dándole la espalda y cubriéndose con la bata que hasta hace poco vestía…

-Aaarrggg… Tonta, déjate de niñerías…- la tomó por un hombro tratando de girarla pero Aome se zafó…

-No son niñerías!...

-Ah… Terca eh?...- El chico se levantó hasta ponerse a su altura y se posó frente ella mirándola directo y retadoramente, sin embargo Aome esquivó la mirada…-No te importa que esté a punto de irme?...

Aome lo miró enseguida con nostalgia, esa noticia no era muy agradable… Inuyasha sonrió satisfactoriamente, su chantaje estaba funcionando…-Eres un chantajista…

-No…- Inuyasha se acercó más a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo de inmediato como se estremecía por el contacto…-Te conozco… Mejor que nadie…- Se acercó hasta sus labios provocando que la chica cerrara los ojos dejándose llevar, sin embrago solo los rozó, después se separó lentamente hasta ver que la chica los abría un poco decepcionada…

-Tonto!...-Intentó girarse para el otro lado pero Inuyasha la detuvo sujetándola esta vez con mayor fuerza, halándola hacia sí provocando que la chica cayera encima suyo primero, para que después la girara y así estar él arriba…-Qué haces?...

-Qué parece que hago?...

Aome frunció el ceño un poco molesta, sabía que aquél jueguito lo iba perdiendo y algo le decía que acabaría por perderlo. Siempre lo hacía, no podía resistirse a Inuyasha…Pero no podía demostrárselo, y menos si iba perdiendo. Ese jueguito se basaba primordialmente en el orgullo, y sabía que Inuyasha tenía mucho…-No creas que te va a funcionar…

Inuyasha sonrió divertido…-Ah no?... Cómo estás tan segura?...- Acercó más su rostro al de ella y después deslizó sus manos desde los brazos de la chica hasta las muñecas acomodándolas a la altura de su cabeza para su comodidad…

-Ja! Mejor ni lo intentes Inuyasha…- Sintió su corazón latir con más rapidez y su cuerpo erizarse parte por parte, pero intentó disimular ante Inuyasha…-Esta vez no…

-Pues…- El chico se acercó aun más hasta su boca, respirando profundo al sentir el aroma de la chica, sentía el aliento agitado de ella rebotar sobre su propio rostro y eso lo incitaba un poco más a continuar. Bajó aun más hasta llegar a su cuello y rozarlo con sus labios sintiendo estremecer a la chica bajo él. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle…-A mí me parece que sí…

Un poco más y Aome perdía la cordura por completo, respiró hondo llenando de aire sus pulmones tratando de recuperarse, aunque ella misma supiese que eso era prácticamente imposible. En realidad ella deseaba besarlo y ser besada…-Basta! No vas a conseguir nada…

-Quieres apostar?...

-Qué?... Inu…- Antes de que pudiera reclamar más sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos besándola con frenesí. Logrando así cortarle la respiración, después sintió como bajaba lentamente rozando su cuello y su escote, para después regresar a su cuello y besarlo por completo bajando de nuevo, esta vez un poco más. Llegó hasta donde la cubría la bata y con el mismo rostro, ya que no podía utilizar las manos, la deslizaba al tiempo que besaba el cuerpo que se iba descubriendo… Aome se mordió los labios y comenzó a emitir varios suspiros los cuales le fue imposible contener más, aumentando la intensidad y la continuidad de éstos… La chica intentaba zafarse de él moviendo continuamente las manos pero solo lograba que Inuyasha las sujetara más para impedírselo…

Inuyasha ya había llegado hasta su vientre, disminuyó la intensidad y la rapidez para disfrutar de lo que hacía. Aome estaba bastante excitada los labios del chico le quemaban. Inuyasha la escuchó gemir y eso le provocó para continuar, sabía que aquello le gustaba y que con eso ganaría el juego… Siguió bajando hasta quitar por completo la bata que la cubría, besó su cuerpo desnudo incluyendo las piernas… Subió de nuevo hasta sus muslos incitándola un poco a seguir con el juego… Llegó hasta su intimidad rozándola primero con sus labios… Aome creyó desfallecer en aquél momento y en aquél mismo lugar, ser víctima de tanto placer lo había creído, hasta ese momento, imposible.

Inuyasha aflojó un poco su prisión para tomar entre sus manos, las palmas de la chica y enlazarlas… Inuyasha siguió con su plan, mientras Aome respiraba cada vez más con mayor dificultad suplicándole detenerse, lo que solo le decía al chico que continuara…

-Basta… Inu… Yasha… tú…ganas…- El chico detuvo cualquier movimiento esbozando una sonrisa, satisfecho y complacido…

-Te lo advertí… No sería fá…- Ahora fue Aome quien lo cayó besándolo con desesperación logrando zafarse por fin de su prisión para rodearlo por el cuello y no dejarlo ir… La chica seguía notablemente agitada y ahora lo compartiría con él… No dejó de besarlo en ningún momento y fue motivo suficiente para sentir que el chico reaccionaba a sus besos… Ahora ella sonrió satisfecha, lo empujó haciéndolo caer y así sentarse sobre él… Siguió besándolo y ya después solo se dejó llevar por sus movimientos, que aumentaban y disminuían. Ahogando suspiros en la boca del chico y sintiendo otros tantos que él ahogaba en ella… Inuyasha se sentó, así sin separarse sujetándola por la espalda mientras que ella lo rodeaba con sus piernas por su espalda baja y lo sujetaba por el cuello sin dejar de besarse, haciéndose sentir más dentro de ella…

Sus cuerpo les reclamaron un poco de paz, así que Inuyasha disminuyó el ritmo y por su parte, Aome relajó sus labios hasta separarse poco a poco… Sus cuerpos se encontraban totalmente exhaustos y sus respiraciones entrecortadas… Inuyasha la miró fijamente y quitó de su rostro un mechón que se aferraba a ella por el sudor…

-Con estas despedidas, no me iré nunca…-La chica se limitó a sonreír con un dejo de nostalgia y tristeza, al tiempo que agachaba la mirada…-Qué pasa Aome…

-Yo… Te voy a extrañar demasiado…

-Tonta…- tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó con ternura…-No pienso demorarme demasiado… Solo serán, unos meses… Además, estarás esperándome no?... No sabes como deseo despertar a tu lado todas las mañanas…-

Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué era eso que acababa de escuchar? ¿Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio?... Un nudo se le formó en la boca del estómago y la emoción comenzó a embargarla… Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salían de ella. Además, ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? ¿Acepto?...

-Aome…-La chica pareció despertar de algún tipo de sueño…-Prométeme que me esperarás…

-Claro que te esperaré… Te Amo…-Se besaron de nuevo sellando su promesa y sus sentimientos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-En dónde estarán?...

-Tranquilo Miroku, no deben tardar en llegar… ven siéntate…

-Tienes razón mi querida Sango… Conociendo a Inuyasha, seguro llegará rayando el vuelo…

_A los pasajeros del vuelo 0785 con destino a Londres, se les informa que el abordaje está próximo, favor de ir a la puerta de acceso…_

-Maldición!...Ya voy, Ya voy!...

-Mira, ahí vienen… Ves? Te lo dije…

-Inuyasha, señorita Aome… Pensé que no llegarían…

-Feh! No digas tonterías Miroku!... Sabes que debo hacer este viaje…

-Perdón por el retraso, pero bueno… Tuvimos un inconveniente…- Aome carraspeó un poco, provocando que ella misma e Inuyasha se sonrojaran…

-Ah si… Entiendo su inconveniente…- Sango los miró maliciosamente y sonrió un poco…

-Ejem… Bueno creo que ya tengo que irme…

-Bien pues, Miroku y yo nos despedimos aquí… Solo dejan pasar a una persona contigo… Así que, espero que tengas un buen viaje y no te olvides de nosotros eh?... Te estaremos esperando…- La chica se acercó a Inuyasha y lo abrazó besándolo en la mejilla en forma de despedida…

-Y bueno pues… Tu mejor amigo solo te desea que tengas un buen viaje…- Miroku lo estrechó dándole golpes en la espalda…- Y no seas un Don Juan eh?...- le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice…

-Feh!... Dices puras estupideces Miroku… Pero creo que las voy a extrañar…- Tomó sus maletas con una mano y con la otra tomó la de Aome y ambos pasaron por otra puerta… -Nos veremos después chicos!...- Y así se perdieron de vista… **(N/A ok, nótese que no tengo idea si dejen pasar a alguien con el pasajero, creo q por lo menos aquí en México no jaja, pero supongamos que aquí sí… El caso es que la van a dejar pasar hasta la sala de abordaje…)**

Llegaron a la sala de abordaje y una fila de pasajeros se apilaba en la puerta dispuesta a pasar… _Pasajeros del vuelo 0785 con destino a Londres, se les informa que el abordaje h a comenzado y que el vuelo saldrá en 5 minutos…_

-Bueno, creo que tienes que irte…- la voz de la chica sonó temblorosa. Se había prometido a sí misma, no llorar para despedirse de él con la mayor alegría posible. Pero le resultó casi imposible…

-Aome… No llores… Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…

-No… No estoy llorando…- Limpió las pocas lágrimas de su rostro y le dibujó una sonrisa a Inuyasha. Sin embargo, éste se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de fingir…-Pero me duele separarme de ti…- Le fue prácticamente imposible contener las lágrimas, y una salió de sus ojos rodando por su rostro…

-Aaaarrrgggg….. Tonta!…- El chico le quitó la gota y limpió su rostro para después mirarla fijamente…-Ven aquí…- la haló hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en la cabellera larga de la chica aspirando por última vez su aroma, su esencia…

Esta vez Aome comenzó a sollozar y a llorar incontrolablemente sujetando a Inuyasha por el pecho sintiéndose protegida… Inuyasha la escuchó llorar y no pudo soportarlo más, así que la separó de él un poco para después tomarla por el rostro y besarla profundamente, apagando así un poco los sollozos… _pasajeros del vuelo 0785 con destino a Londres, se les ruega abordar en estos momentos, esta es la última llamada…_

Se separaron con lentitud sin dejar de mirarse. Inuyasha terminó por limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la chica y le dio otro pequeño beso buscando relajarla y tranquilizarla…

-Disculpe, van a abordar?... El vuelo está a punto de salir…- Una chica se había acercado hasta ellos para preguntarles. Inuyasha se limitó a dirigirle una mirada como respuesta, a lo que la chica se alejó dejándolos solos de nuevo…

-Tengo que irme…- No quería verla llorar de nuevo, no quería recordarla así… Sería mejor recordar los momentos juntos, como en el invernadero. Así que retrocedió y se giró caminando un poco. Quiso marcharse de una buena vez, pero se detuvo sintiendo la mirada de la chica tras él… Se giró y vio como Aome corría para alcanzarlo hasta colgarse de su cuello besándolo, al tiempo que él la sujetaba por la cintura…

-Te Amo… Te Amo tanto Inuyasha…

-Yo También Aome… Recuerda que no tardaré…- la besó en la frente conciliatoriamente…-Prométeme que no vas a olvidarme…

La chica lo miró extrañada por su comentario, quiso responderle pero antes de poder decir algo, la chica del vuelo volvió a acercarse a ellos…-Perdón señor pero, debe abordar ahora…

-Sí, sí… ya voy…- La chica se retiró de nuevo esperándolo en la puerta, para así poder cerrarla en cuanto éste pasara… Inuyasha la besó de nuevo impidiéndole hablar…-Adiós Aome… Te Amo…- Se separó por completo de ella y caminó hasta la puerta de abordaje, entregó su boleto a la chica y pasó al túnel que lo conduciría hasta el avión. La chica encargada empujó la puerta cerrándola por completo impidiendo la vista para Aome…

Ahora sentía un gran vacío dentro. Además una enorme duda conforme el comentario de Inuyasha… ¿Qué había querido decir?... ¿Cómo iba a olvidarse de él?... Eso era, prácticamente imposible o no?... Recuperó el sentido cuando vio por los ventanales que el avión que se encontraba del otro lado, el de Inuyasha, comenzaba a moverse. Caminó hasta topar con la ventana y puso ambas manos en él como tratando de quitarlo. Se recargó en él y observó con impotencia como partía el avión. Una última lágrima salió de sus ojos. Iba a esperarlo, no importaba cuanto. Lo esperaría simplemente porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado… Era su mejor amigo y ahora también su pareja… Sonrió para sí como despidiéndose de él… "Aquí te esperaré Inuyasha… Y claro que no voy a olvidarme de ti"… Sintió una punzada en el pecho, era algún tipo de dolor. ¿Estaba dudando?... No, claro que no, eso no podía ser… Simplemente no podía... No importaba lo que pasara, sabía que Nunca se olvidaría de él… Nunca…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola!... Aquí ta la actualización, q por cierto creo ta algo pasada… jeje bueno, háganmelo saber en sus reviews si? Por fis… jaja bueno, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome a pesar del retraso… Me hacen mUy feliz en verdad!... ARIGATO!... byes!... **


	14. 14 Una Visita Inesperada

**14.- **_Una Visita Inesperada…_

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Inuyasha se había ido. Aome no noticias suyas y comenzaba a atormentarse. Además un maldito presentimiento no la dejaba, no la dejó desde el momento en el que Inuyasha cruzó la puerta de abordaje y se perdió en el túnel que lo conduciría al avión. Y esas palabras la confundían aun más…

**FLASH BACK**

_Se separaron con lentitud sin dejar de mirarse. Inuyasha terminó por limpiar las lágrimas del rostro de la chica y le dio otro pequeño beso buscando relajarla y tranquilizarla…_

_-Disculpe, van a abordar?... El vuelo está a punto de salir…- Una chica se había acercado hasta ellos para preguntarles. Inuyasha se limitó a dirigirle una mirada como respuesta, a lo que la chica se alejó dejándolos solos de nuevo…_

_-Tengo que irme…- No quería verla llorar de nuevo, no quería recordarla así… Sería mejor recordar los momentos juntos, como en el invernadero. Así que retrocedió y se giró caminando un poco. Quiso marcharse de una buena vez, pero se detuvo sintiendo la mirada de la chica tras él… Se giró y vio como Aome corría para alcanzarlo hasta colgarse de su cuello besándolo, al tiempo que él la sujetaba por la cintura…_

_-Te Amo… Te Amo tanto Inuyasha…_

_-Yo También Aome… Recuerda que no tardaré…- la besó en la frente conciliatoriamente…-**Prométeme que no vas a olvidarme…**_

_La chica lo miró extrañada por su comentario, quiso responderle pero antes de poder decir algo, la chica del vuelo volvió a acercarse a ellos…-Perdón señor pero, debe abordar ahora…_

_-Sí, sí… ya voy…- La chica se retiró de nuevo esperándolo en la puerta, para así poder cerrarla en cuanto éste pasara… Inuyasha la besó de nuevo impidiéndole hablar…-Adiós Aome… Te Amo…- Se separó por completo de ella y caminó hasta la puerta de abordaje, entregó su boleto a la chica y pasó al túnel que lo conduciría hasta el avión. La chica encargada empujó la puerta cerrándola por completo impidiendo la vista para Aome… _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Aun no podía entender lo que quiso decir con ellas. De cualquier forma, eso ahora pasaba a segundo término, lo que realmente le importaba era hablar con él, saber que estaba bien y que pronto regresaría, además de que le dijera que la amaba…_"Qué habrá pasado?... Ya no soporto más, necesito hablar con él"…-_Inuyasha… Dónde estás?...- El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, se encontraba sola así que bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta…-Sango… Miroku… pasen…- había estado esperándolos, irían a casa de Inuyasha para ver si ahí tenían alguna noticia. Aome frunció el ceño extrañada al ver que ambos seguían inmóviles fuera de la casa… -Qué pasa Sango?... Por qué no pasan?...

Sango la miró un poco suspicaz y esbozó una semi sonrisa algo traviesa. Aome conocía perfectamente ese tipo de sonrisas en su amiga y no le agradó lo que pensaba…-Ehmm… Aome, hay alguien que quiere verte…

-Alguien?... de qué hablas?...- Su pregunta se respondió sin necesidad de palabras. Un chico apareció detrás de Sango y Miroku. Era un joven alto y tenía el cabello algo largo sujeto por una coleta alta de caballo y sus ojos eran de un tono verde profundo. Aome no hizo mas que abrir los ojos en señal de sorpresa e inclusive abrir los labios tratando de pronunciar su nombre…

El chico la miró sonriente admirándola de pies a cabeza, sintiendo como se aceleraba su corazón al tenerla frente él. Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía. Dio un par de pasos hasta estar totalmente frente ella…-Hola Aome…- No se contuvo más y la abrazó.

-Kouga… qué haces aquí?...- Trató de separarlo un poco, a pesar de todo no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente. Sabía que Kouga sentía algo por ella y no quería aparentar alguna cosa que no fuera, después de todo ella amaba a Inuyasha.

-Lo siento…- Deshizo el abrazo conteniendo un poco la euforia por verla de nuevo…-Prima, no me dijiste que llegaba en mal momento…- Miró a Sango algo resentido, la chica le devolvió la mirada apenada…

-Bueno es que…-Sango titubeó un poco nerviosa…

-No llegas en mal momento Kouga…-Interrumpió Aome tratando de mejorar las cosas…- Es solo que tu prima no me avisó de tu llegada y bueno… Ahora no estoy muy presentable…

-Aome, tu siempre estás presentable…- Kouga tomó el dorso de la chica y lo besó tiernamente provocando su enrojecimiento…

-Ejem, ejem… - Miroku interrumpió el cuadro carraspeando y ganándose la mirada furiosa de Sango…-Creo que se nos hace algo tarde para ir a casa de Inuyasha…

-Ese tonto sigue aquí?... Creí que desde la preparatoria se había ido a Inglaterra… Auch!...- Sango le había propinado un codazo para que dejara de hablar. Aome acababa de recuperar su rostro triste y preocupado y recordaba que no sabía nada de él… -Lo siento Aome, no quise…-

-Está bien, no te preocupes Kouga… Lo mejor será que nos vayamos…

-Sí, vamos…- Los cuatro partieron rumbo la casa de Inuyasha. El trayecto siguió en completo silencio, aunque Kouga no dejaba de ver a Aome…

-Será mejor que no estés pensando lo que creo que estás pensando Sango…

-Ja!... Y según tú que estoy pensando?...

-Solo te recuerdo que MI amigo es novio de TU amiga y que TU primo sale sobrando…

-Qué estás insinuando?... Ya sé que MI amiga tiene novio… Pero también sé que ese novio no se ha tomado la molestia de llamarla…

-Sabes bien que eso no es normal en Inuyasha… Algo debió pasar…

-Bueno, bueno ya sé, ya sé… Te prometo no hacer nada malo…

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de Inuyasha el anciano Myoga abrió los ojos sorprendido y hasta un poco feliz por verlos ahí…-Señorita Aome, Joven Miroku, señorita Sango… pasen por favor…-Miró algo confuso a Kouga y cerró la puerta.

-Anciano Myoga, qué sabe de Inuyasha?...

-Perdone señorita, pero yo creí que ya había hablado con usted…

Aome suspiró derrotada y su mirada se mostró melancólica…-ah… ya veo… pues no… Tampoco me ha llamado a mí…-

-En verdad lo siento mucho Señorita… pero, si me permite el atrevimiento, algo debió pasar… El joven Inuyasha sería incapaz de olvidarse de usted… El la ama demasiado…- La chica levantó la vista y miró al anciano agradecida por sus palabras…

-Gracias… Por favor Anciano Myoga, avíseme si sabe algo…

-Claro, no se preocupe…

Salieron de la casa un poco decepcionados y quizá más preocupados que antes, el no tener noticias de Inuyasha solo significaba que algo malo debió suceder y no era muy halagador escuchar eso… -Lo mejor será que nos separemos por si Inuyasha habla a cualquiera…- Era lo último que se dijo en el viaje de regreso. Aome regresó a su templo, Miroku dejó a Sango y Kouga en casa de ésta y él regresó a su departamento. Kouga había quedado un poco confundido, así que no evitó el preguntarle los detalles a su prima y, ésta no titubeó en responderle…

-Así que ese Idiota y Aome están juntos…- Su voz se escuchaba con un dejo de tristeza…

-Kouga, lo mejor será que te olvides de ella… Están muy enamorados y dudo que se separen ahora…

-No pienso olvidarme de ella… Si ese tonto de Inuyasha no la cuida, no voy a dudar en acercarme a Aome…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku llegó a su departamento y se sirvió un poco de té. Se sentó en el sofá un poco preocupado por su amigo cuando sonó el teléfono asustándolo un poco…

-Sí?...

-Miroku…

-Inuyasha?... Estás bien?... Dónde estás?... Por qué no habías llamado?...

-Cierra la boca Miroku!...- Inuyasha se escuchaba bastante exasperado, además estaba muy tenso… Miroku comprendió que quizá estaba mal y se calmó un poco.

-Perdón…Inuyasha, Aome está muy preocupada por ti…- Trató de ser sutil, después de todo no sabía lo que le ocurría…

-Ya lo sé… No sabes como la extraño…

-Inuyasha… Qué ocurre?...

-Mi papá…

-Tu papá?... Que pasa con él?...

-Miroku, mi padre murió…-Su voz se escuchó de pronto bastante triste…

-Yo… lo siento Inuyasha…- No sabía que decir, sabía que no se llevaba bien con su padre pero debía quererlo de alguna forma y debía dolerle su pérdida…

-Está bien… De cualquier forma no te llamé por eso… Dime, cómo está Aome?...

-Bueno ella… Está muy triste porque no la has llamado… No piensas hacerlo?...

-No, no por el momento. No quiero preocuparla… Así que, más te vale que no le digas nada de esto! Entiendes?...

-Pero Inuyasha…

-NADA!... No le dirás nada Miroku!... Te prometo que yo la llamaré luego que esto pase… Mi mamá está muy perturbada… No sé cuando podré regresar, las cosas aquí están muy revueltas…

-Solo promete que vas a llamarla…

-Lo prometo… Pronto lo haré… por ahora solo dile que estoy bien y que no la he llamado porque estoy muy ocupado…

-Y crees que va a quedarse tan tranquila?... Así solo conseguirás arrojarla a los brazos de Kouga…-

-QUE DICES! EL MALDITO DE KOUGA ESTA AHÍ?...- Miroku se golpeó la frente cayendo en su error, no pudo cometer mayor estupidez que decirle aquello a Inuyasha…-RESPONDE MIROKU!...

-Ehmmm... Sí, Kouga está aquí…

-Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME LO HABIAS DICHO ANTES?... FEH! SEGURO ESE IDIOTA ESTÁ ESPERANDO LA OCASIÓN PARA ACERCARSE A ELLA… ES UN TONTO SI CREE QUE PODRÁ SALIRSE CON LA SUYA…

-Pues, tú no lo estás alejando precisamente…

-QUÉ DICES?...

-No te molestes, pero si no llamas a Aome, no quiero decirte quien correrá a consolarla…

-Feh!... Cállate… Maldición!... Escucha, no le digas nada a Aome… Yo la llamaré, puedes jurar que lo haré… No creas que le dejaré libre el camino a Kouga… Solo encárgate de mantenerlo alejado de ella…

-No te preocupes, no necesitabas decírmelo…

-Bien, después te llamaré…- Colgó el teléfono dejando a Miroku un poco intrigado. Golpeó la pared con sus nudillos sintiendo unos celos incontrolables. "Maldito Kouga, no creas que me la quitarás… No lo voy a permitir"… Tomó el teléfono y marcó otro número de larga distancia…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola! Jeje ps bueno espero que haya qdado claro todo en este capi, tengo las ideas bastante claras así que no se preocupen jaja… Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review y por leer esto… En verdad se los agradezco… Espero actualizar pronto byes!...**

**Pd: ey dopada! La próxima vez q m llames y q m digas q t kieres morir se más específica kieres?... Ah! Grax por dejarme preocupada… sale bye, al rato t hablo… Y lo q sea q haya sido ánimo… byes!**


	15. 15 La Invitación

**15.- **_La Invitación…_

-Así que te llamó y dijo que estaba bien eh?...- Aome se escuchaba bastante molesta y decepcionada a la vez. Además de que no le agradaba que Inuyasha hubiera llamado a Miroku y a ella no…

-Ehm… Sí Aome, él está bien solo que un poco ocupado por eso es que no te ha podido llamar…

-Ya veo… Pero si pudo llamarte a ti no?...

-Bueno, la verdad es que fue muy rápida su llamada ni siquiera pudimos platicar jeje…-Miroku sabía que no sería fácil engañarla y ahora sabía que ella no le creía en lo más mínimo…

-Ah… Ya veo… Bueno, supongo que entonces ya me llamará…- Le dio la espalda a Miroku y sintió como una lágrima salía de sus ojos junto con una gran dentro. ¿Por qué de pronto parecía que Inuyasha se olvidaba de ella? ¿Por qué no la llamaba? Recordó las palabras que le había dicho Inuyasha y pensó por unos breves minutos que quizá los decía con otra intención…_Prométeme que no vas a olvidarme…_ "Seguro que dijo eso solo por dejarme asegurada… AY! ES UN TONTO!"…

-Disculpa Aome, pero…- Miroku trataba de reconfortarla de algún modo, pero resultó inútil…-No debes molestarte con él… Ya te llamará, te lo aseguro… Dijo que te extrañaba mucho…-

-Sí, claro… Miroku, gracias por avisarme pero…

-Sí, no es necesario que lo digas yo ya me voy… Si tengo noticias te las diré… Hasta luego

-Adiós Miroku…- Cerró la puerta recargando la espalda en ella. Tragó saliva y la boca estaba demasiado amarga y seca, además de que una fuerza desconocida le oprimía fuertemente el pecho… Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el piso, llorando casi sin consuelo. Escondió la cabeza en sus propias rodillas tratando de consolarse a sí misma… **(N/A aquí se presenta una plática entre la conciencia de Aome y ella misma)**

"Inuyasha… ¿Qué está pasando?... Inuyasha… Te extraño… Te Necesito tanto"…

-Soy una tonta… Esto no puede estar pasando… NO PUEDE!...- Sollozó peor ahora y lloró más…

"Sabes que te ama, lo sabes"…

-Pero no me ha llamado… Necesito hablar con él… Quizá él…-

"No pienses cosas extrañas… Sabes que lo quieres decir no es verdad"…

-Pero él…-

"El te Ama… y te lo demostró… Es tu mejor amigo… Es el amor de tu vida, por qué no confías en él?"...

-Claro que confío, pero…-

"Pero nada…Tenle Paciencia… Va a llamarte y lo sabes"…

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de su pelea interna, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto por el susto… Limpió sus lágrimas y respiró hondo tratando de amortiguar ese nudo en la garganta… Tomó la perilla y la giró topándose con el menos inesperado en esos momentos…

-Kouga…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Inuyasha, que bueno que me llamas. Vengo de ver a Aome…

-No le habrás dicho la verdad!...

-No, pero creo que eso hubiera sido lo mejor…

-De qué demonios estás hablando?...

-Bueno pues, lo que pasa es que creo que no me creyó ni una palabra… Además estaba muy triste, sin mencionar decepcionada…

-Decepcionada?...

-Sí, de ti…

Inuyasha sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, sabía que Aome no estaba bien y que él era el único culpable. No le agradaba en lo más mínimo pensar que ella estuviera pasándola mal. Después de todo había prometido mil y una veces no hacerla sufrir…-Maldición!...

-Y dime, ahora que piensas hacer?...

-Escúchame bien Miroku… Necesito que me ayudes en algo…- Comenzó a darle instrucciones al chico, este anotaba algunas cosas para no olvidarlas y otras como por ejemplo datos importantes que no debía perder…

-Estás seguro de esto Inuyasha?...

-Feh! Claro que estoy seguro… Date prisa Miroku, no quiero que el desgraciado de Kouga se aparezca para consolarla…-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Hola Aome, ¿Puedo pasar?...

-Sí, claro… pasa…- Observó su rostro en el reflejo de la ventana y se limpió un poco los ojos, sin embargo aún estaban hinchados…

-Aome, estás bien?...

-Sí, claro que sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...

-Bueno, parece que llorabas… Espero que no sea por el estúpido de Inuyasha, porque ciertamente no vale la pena…-Se calló de pronto al ver la reacción de Aome. No tardó en reprocharse por sus palabras, si tenía algún defecto, ese era precisamente el de lengua larga…-No, perdón Aome. No quise decir eso… perdóname por favor…- Se acercó a la chica tomándola por una mano tratando de corregir su error…

-No te preocupes Kouga, está bien… Pero, la verdad es que no quisiera hablar del tema…

-Sí, yo entiendo… Si no quieres no volveré a mencionarte al Idiota ese, digo perdón a Inuyasha… La verdad es que…- Se acercó más a la chica y la tomó por la barbilla obligándole a mirarlo…-Yo venía a hacerte una invitación…

-Una Invitación?...- Aome se había sonrojado ligeramente, era lo único que provocaba Kouga en ella, a pesar de ser un joven bastante apuesto Aome nunca pudo verlo mas que como un amigo y como el primo de su mejor amiga…

-Sí… ¿Por qué no vamos al cine?... o quieres ir a cenar?... Tú dime que quieres hacer…

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo…

-No pienso aceptar un NO por respuesta, entiendes?... Necesitas salir de aquí, distraerte… Así que,¿qué dices?...

Aome lo miró fijamente por unos segundos. Tenía razón, quizá salir con él le ayudaría a organizar sus ideas. Necesitaba relajarse para esperar en mejores condiciones la llamada de Inuyasha, después de todo lo amaba más que nada y había terminado por convencerse de que quizá Inuyasha en verdad estaba muy ocupado para llamarla…-Si, bueno… Creo que tienes razón… Iré por mi bolsa…- Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto y se miró al espejo, se asustó al verse un poco demacrada. Se maquilló un poco y se puso brillo en los labios para salir con Kouga. El chico la observó atónito de arriba abajo…

-Te ves… Hermosa…

-No seas exagerado… Solo me puse un poco de maquillaje…

-Pues para mí te ves maravillosa…

-Bueno, nos vamos?...

-Sí, claro…- Salieron de casa de Aome, justo cuando la chica cerró la puerta el teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero era demasiado tarde, Aome no lo escuchó…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Vamos Aome… Contesta!…- Miroku colgó y volvió a marcar el mismo número por cuarta ocasión, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta…-Quizá este con Sango…- levantó el auricular y marcó a su novia…

-Bueno?...

-Sango, soy yo Miroku…

-Vaya, te acordaste que tenías novia… ¿Dónde estabas metido?...

-Es una larga historia, prometo que después te la contaré… Sabes algo de Aome?...

-Aome?... Y para qué quieres tú a Aome?...

-No es lo que te imaginas…

-Claro que no es lo que me imagino!… De cualquier forma no sé con exactitud donde esté…

-Así que, no está contigo?...

-No… Kouga fue a su casa, dijo que la invitaría a salir…

-QUE COSA!...

-Qué demonios te pasa?... tranquilízate!…

-Qué me tranquilice?... Sango no me agrada lo que estás haciendo…

-Yo?... Y que es lo que hago según tú?...

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo… Perfectamente conoces la historia de Inuyasha y Aome…

-Bueno pero también sé que Kouga ama a Aome…

-SANGO!...

-Ay bueno tranquilo… No pienso hacer nada… ya sé que Aome a quien ama es a Inuyasha…

-Pues repítelo diariamente y repíteselo a tu primo todas las mañanas… Escúchame bien, Inuyasha no está muy bien ahora, lo único que le falta es perder a Aome…

-Qué le pasó?... Ya te llamó?...

-Ya te dije que es una larga historia que, francamente no mereces te cuente… Pero si ves a Aome llámame enseguida de acuerdo?...

-Está bien… Yo te llamaré…

-Promételo!...

-Sí, sí te lo prometo…- Colgó el teléfono y quedó algo confundida… "Vaya, qué carácter!"…

&&&&&&&&&&

Fueron a cenar a un restaurante bastante romántico, al cual a Aome le hubiera fascinado compartir con Inuyasha. Era en lo único en lo que pensaba, en él. Kouga le hacía plática y trataba de distraerla pero no daba mucho resultado. Ya pasaban de las diez y Aome se excusó argumentando que ya estaba cansada y quería dormir. Kouga aceptó llevándola a su casa…

-Muchas gracias por todo Kouga… Buenas Noches…- le dibujó una sonrisa en forma de despedida y enseguida se giró para subir las escaleras del templo…

-Aome… -Kouga la sujetó por un brazo impidiéndole seguir…

-Sí?...

-Yo… Bueno…-Carraspeó varias veces tratando de darse ánimos para decir y hacer lo que quería…-Sé que ahora no es buen momento pero… tú sabes que yo…

-Kouga…- Aome adivinó las intenciones del chico y trató de aclarar las cosas…-Tú eres un gran amigo… Y yo te estimo mucho por ello…Así que, por favor no lo eches a perder…-Lo miró con ternura y con agradecimiento a la vez. Sintió como Kouga la soltaba poco a poco del brazo…

-Sí, tienes razón… Un amigo…No te preocupes Aome, yo entiendo…

-Lo sé Kouga, gracias por todo…- Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla para después perderse en las escaleras del templo…

"Siempre voy a estar aquí Aome… Para ti"… Sonrió al aire y subió al auto para partir a casa de Sango…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Aome…

La chica soltó las llaves y dio un leve brinco poniendo una mano en su pecho tratando de calmarlo al tiempo que trataba de reconocer la voz que la llamaba…-Miroku?... Qué haces aquí a esta hora?...- De pronto recordó que él era el único con el que había hablado Inuyasha. Y, ¿Si algo le había pasado?... Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y un fuerte escalofrío la recorrió por la espalda. El miedo la invadió por unos breves segundos que, de momento parecieron eternos…-No me digas que algo le pasó a Inuyasha…

-No, no tranquila… No exactamente…

-No entiendo… Miroku por favor, dime que está pasando y dime la verdad…

-Jaja… Claro, claro… Tengo nuevas noticias de Inuyasha…

Aome no pudo evitar el sentirse decepcionada de nuevo porque no la llamó a ella, pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho eso, así que trató de pasarlo desapercibido…-Cómo está?...

-Bien… bueno, la verdad es que no sabe cuando regresará…-La chica sintió una punzada bastante dolorosa, ¿Y si no regresaba?...-Pero quiere verte…

-Verme?...- Miró con el ceño fruncido a Miroku…-Pero…-Observó al chico quien sacaba de la bolsa del pantalón lo que parecía un boleto, ¿De avión?...

-Toma…-le extendió el boleto…

-Qué es esto?...-Aome los observó detenidamente y pudo leer claramente el destino del viaje: _Londres vuelo 0654 Viernes 10:30 am…_-Un vuelo a ¿Londres?... Quiere que vaya?...

-Te dije que quería verte… Necesita explicarte muchas cosas pero sobre todo, necesita verte… Tenerte cerca… Aome, sabes que Inuyasha Te Ama…

La chica tragó saliva, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. El peso que sentía hace unos momentos encima, fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, trayendo consigo una gran satisfacción y alegría…-Lo sé Miroku… Gracias…

-El vuelo sale mañana por la mañana… Será mejor que prepares tus maletas… No te preocupes por tu madre, Sango y yo hablaremos con ella, seguro entenderá…-Sintió como Aome lo abrazaba e inclusive alguna lágrima quería salir de sus ojos…

-Gracias Miroku… Gracias por todo…

-No deberías agradecerme… Lo mejor será que me vaya, mañana vendrán por ti…

-Vendrán?... Quienes?...

-Es… bueno ya conoces a Inuyasha… Nos vemos luego…- Se despidió de ella y se marchó del templo…

Aome volvió a sentir esa gran emoción dentro, su corazón parecía volver a la normalidad y por su mente no pasaba nadie, solo Inuyasha, las ansias por estar con él parecían agrandarse a cada minuto… "Inuyasha, Te extraño tanto… Te Amo"…

CONTINUARA…

**Hola! Bueno, muchas gracias por leer esto y sobre todo por tomarse un minuto y dejarme un review, ya saben que se aceptan jitomatazos… En verdad le agradezco todo su apoyo y sus comentarios… Nos estaremos viendo… GRACIAS!... byes!**


	16. 16 Londres

**16.- **_Londres…_

-Qué se fue a Dónde?...- La chica se puso de pie estrepitosamente tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar…

-A Londres… Con Inuyasha…- Miroku le contestó con la mayor naturalidad al mismo tiempo que trataba de esquivar los ojos que su novia le mandaba…

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?...

-Pues ni siquiera su madre lo sabe… Le llevé el boleto ayer por la noche…

-Tú!... Y ¿Por qué?...

-Pues porque Inuyasha me lo pidió!... ¿Por qué más?...

-Pero, si apenas hace unos días se fue… No entiendo nada de esto…

-No es necesario que lo hagas…- Esto lo dijo más para sí mismo…

-Qué?...

-No, nada jeje…- Miroku siguió contestando las preguntas que Sango le hacía, ninguno se imaginaba que alguien más los estaba escuchando… "Así que se fue con él… Aome"…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las manos de Aome temblaban, faltaba poco para que el avión aterrizara. Por fin lo vería, sabía que solo eran unos pocos días los que no lo había visto y que de alguna forma resultaba absurdo extrañarlo de esa forma, pero así era como se sentía. Y era solo por una razón, lo amaba más que nada, y de solo imaginarse lejos de él la volvía loca…

El avión aterrizó y los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar de él. El corazón de Aome latía a mil por hora y su respiración estaba un poco entrecortada. No estaba segura de que Inuyasha la recibiría en el Aeropuerto, de cualquier forma aceleró el paso saliendo del pasillo y buscando con la mirada una dorada que la estuviese observando desde algún lugar. Se detuvo de pronto girando en varias direcciones buscándolo cada vez más inquieta y desesperada. El pecho se le oprimió un poco, seguro algo le pasaba, no podía haberla olvidado… De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un hombrecito bajo de estatura con los ojos algo salidos quien la llamaron…

-Señorita Higurashi?...

La chica se giró respondiéndole…-Sí… soy yo…

-Soy Jaken… soy un sirviente de la familia Taisho… El joven Inuyasha me pidió que viniera a buscarla, acompáñeme por favor…

Aome lo siguió sin comprender mucho aun, pero no reparó en explicaciones y solo caminó tras del hombre.

Salieron del aeropuerto y el hombre le señaló una limosina a la cual Aome subió algo asombrada. En cuanto se sentó vio frente suyo una caja blanca grande, arriba de ella había un ramo de rosas rojas y una nota… Aome sonrió divertida adivinando de quien provenían los regalos… Tomó la nota en su mano y la leyó…

_Primer Paso: Ponte esto y baja al lobby del hotel en cuanto puedas  
Allí encontrarás la siguiente sorpresa junto el siguiente paso…_

Sonrió divertida imaginando de lo que se trataba todo esto, volvió a ver la nota y notó una posdata…

_P.D. Te Amo y Te Extraño como no tienes Idea… Inuyasha…_

Se mordió un labio y se tiró en el asiento de la limosina pensando en él, imaginándose muy pronto a su lado… Tomó la caja entre las manos y la abrió notando dentro de ella un vestido azul turquesa de tirantes con un escote por la espalda y otro en forma de U en el pecho, sin duda alguna era muy hermoso. El largo daba hasta las pantorrillas. Se sonrojó ligeramente por alguna extraña razón, tenía una sensación un poco excitante. Dirigió su mirada a través de la ventana de la limosina observando las calles de Londres. Sintió como se detuvo el auto en las afueras de un lujoso hotel. Jaken bajó para abrirle la puerta…

-Hemos llegado señorita…- Aome bajó de la limosina observando maravillada el lugar…-Aquí tiene, es en el piso 12, habitación 129…- La chica no comprendió al principio, sin embargo recordó la nota de Inuyasha y sonrió tomando la llave de la habitación…

-Gracias…

-Su equipaje estará ahí en breve…- Aome sujetó con una mano el ramo de flores y la llave, mientras que con la otra sostenía la caja del vestido. Entró al hotel admirando cada detalle de él, recorriendo con la vista cada rincón de éste esperando encontrarse con una mirada dorada, pero no la localizó por ningún lugar. Suspiró un poco derrotada pero recordó que en unos momentos lo vería…

Caminó hasta recepción pensando en que debería registrarse, según la rutina, pero notó la llave en su mano, resultaba obvio que eso ya no sería necesario. Así que caminó al elevador y entró en él pidiendo el piso 12. Una campanilla le avisó que había llegado a su piso, así que salió del elevador y caminó por el pasillo buscando la habitación 129, la encontró casi al final de éste. Tomó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura abriendo al instante la puerta. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Arrugo el ceño confundida, la habitación se encontraba bastante oscura, las cortinas estaban corridas y estaba alumbrada por unas cuantas velas. La chica continuó caminando por el cuarto y notó una luz por debajo de la puerta del baño, sintió su corazón acelerar y esperando obtener respuesta se acercó al baño abriendo la puerta lentamente…-Inuyasha?...- Al abrir por completo la puerta pudo darse cuenta de que no había nadie dentro, solo la bañera puesta con burbujas, algunas velas y una botella de vino en una charola a lado de otra nota…

_Bueno, supongo que querrás darte un baño no?  
Espero lo disfrutes, te extraño demasiado…  
Te Amo… Inuyasha…  
P.D. Lástima que no pueda enjabonarte…_

Aome soltó una leve carcajada y se dispuso a darse un baño y prepararse para poder verlo. Terminó de bañarse y salió para vestirse. Tomó la caja y sacó el vestido admirándolo una vez más antes de ponérselo. Se miró frente al espejo observando cada detalle de sí misma, se notó con las mejillas sonrojadas y la piel erizada a más no poder, y ¿Cómo no estar así? Sólo el imaginar que pronto lo abrazaría, lo besaría y estaría con él la volvía loca.

&&&&&&&&&&

Bajó al lobby, justo como la primer nota le había indicado. Pensó en sentarse en una mesa pero después vio la barra y cambió de opinión. El muchacho que servía las bebidas (N/A barman no? Jeje) le ofreció algo de tomar y algo extrañado solo le acercó un vaso y una botella de agua embotellada. Sin duda alguna Aome ya se sentía algo mareada con los pocos tragos que le dio a la botella en la bañera… Pasaron varios minutos y la chica se inquietaba cada vez más… "¿En dónde estás Inuyasha?"… Los nervios se apoderaban poco a poco de ella. Un mesero se acercó a ella con una nota en la mano y le susurró algo en el oído…-_Aquí tiene, dice que esta será la última…-_ Después se alejó de ella dejándola un poco confundida… Observó detalladamente el sobre de la nota meditando el porqué aun no lo abría, pudo ver como le temblaba la mano y sonrió un poco más relajada. Abrió el sobre leyendo la última nota…

_Sin palabras… Se ve HERMOSA… Parece muy nerviosa y hasta algo tensa diría yo, ¿Acaso espera a alguien?... Debe ser muy afortunado el caballero al que está esperando no?... Bueno, de cualquier forma estoy seguro de que él ansia con la misma fuerza tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y hacerla suya… Una vez más… Espero que su dulce corazón pueda perdonar el que ese Idiota no la haya llamado al principio… De cualquier forma, ese noble y sincero hombre acaba de confesarme que usted es su vida y que no podía estar más agradecido por tener a alguien como usted a su lado… Señorita Aome, Le Amo más que a mi vida…_

Una gran fuerza oprimió su pecho y un nudo en la garganta se formó, comenzó a temblar ligeramente y pudo sentir como unas cuantas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos… Pero todo eso no lo atribuía a otra cosa más que al amor en sí… Era alegría, satisfacción y se sentía tan bien…

-No creo que a quien está esperando le agrade verla llorar…- Aome abrió los ojos sorprendida tratando de asimilar y reconocer la voz a sus espaldas. Tragó saliva y notó que los labios le temblaban ligeramente… Después solo sintió como la rodeaban dos brazos y la estrechaban fuertemente, sintió el aliento del chico junto a su oído aunado a los besos que comenzó a propinarle…-Te extrañé tanto… Aome…- Inuyasha se percató del estado de la chica y se separó por un momento de ella…-Aome?... Qué pasa?...

Aome se giró lentamente topándose con una mirada dorada fija e inclusive inquieta y preocupada por ella. Las lágrimas que se habían agolpado salieron al fin y los labios que antes le temblaban ahora apenas pudieron pronunciar su nombre…-Inuyasha…- El chico seguía observándola preocupado y vio como la chica se abalanzaba hacia él tomándolo por el cuello y sollozando…-Inuyasha!... Inuyasha!...- Al principio Inuyasha se quedó inmóvil, después le correspondió sujetándola por la cintura enterrando su rostro entre los cabellos de la chica, aspirando su aroma… Aome comenzó a propinarle pequeños besos en la boca al tiempo que le aclamaba lo mucho que lo había extrañado…-No puedo creerlo… al fin… estás conmigo… Te Amo… Te Amo…- Inuyasha se dejaba llevar observándola y disfrutando de los cariños de la chica, hasta que de pronto se detuvo en seco mirándolo algo seria…-Eres un tonto!...-

-Qué?...- Arrugó el ceño bastante extrañado por el cambio de actitud de la chica…

-No creas que ya se me ha olvidado…

-Pero de qué demonios me estás hablando?...

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?... Tienes una idea de cómo me preocupaste!... No! Claro que no la tienes, porque si la tuvieras me hubieras llamado a mí y no a Miroku!...

-Feh! Creí que ya no estabas molesta por eso…

-Pues creíste mal!... Tonto!...-Se cruzó de brazos y se alejó lo más que pudo del chico puesto que éste la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura impidiéndole casi moverse… Inuyasha comprendió que estuviera molesta, pero solo él sabía la razón por la cual no la llamó antes… La obligó casi a mirarlo girándola por la cintura y la tomó por la barbilla levantando su rostro mirándola con ternura…

-Perdóname… Yo… No quise hacerlo…- Aome lo miró con el ceño fruncido y un poco arrepentida por haberle hablado así, fuera lo que fuera era obvio que estaba arrepentido…

-Inuyasha, dime que pasa…- El chico la miró dudando sobre decirle la verdad, quería hacerlo pero no en ese momento, no arruinaría ese momento, lo había planeado desde antes y no quería echarlo a perder…-Prometo decírtelo…-Se acercó a su rostro hablándole bastante cerca…-Pero no ahora… No quiero arruinarlo… Está bien?...- Buscó en su rostro la respuesta y la obtuvo cuando Aome cerró los ojos suplicándole que la besara… Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír ante su petición, la tomó con ambas manos por el rostro besándola primero pausadamente y después intensificándolo… Las manos de la chica se aferraron al cuello de Inuyasha mientras que éste deslizaba sus manos por los hombros hasta llegar a su cintura para acercarla más a él y así adentrarse más en su boca, probando cada rincón que extrañaba hacia algo de tiempo… Aome sintió las caricias quemarle y no evitó el emitir suspiros que se ahogaron en la boca del chico… Inuyasha comprendió que las cosas no podrían continuar así en ese lugar, así que se separó de ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla y le sonrió ampliamente…-Ven… Acompáñame…- La tomó por una mano y la condujo por todo el lobby hasta llegar al elevador, apretó el botón esperando que llegara…

Aome lo tomó por sorpresa recargándose en su pecho y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo un poco desesperada… Inuyasha no la esquivó ni mucho menos la rechazó, la campana indicó que el elevador estaba ahí, lo escuchó abrir las puertas y que algunas personas salían de él y murmuraban algo, pero poco les importó eso… Entraron en él completamente solos sintiendo como se cerraban las puertas después… Inuyasha la sujetó con mayor fuerza por la cintura entonces Aome se sujetó fuertemente de su cuello sintiendo después como era elevada unos cuantos centímetros del piso e inclusive como una mano de Inuyasha pasaba de su cintura a su cadera y parte de su muslo, provocando que suspirara nuevamente…

Importándoles ya nada si alguien podía verlos, siguieron besándose y acariciándose calmando así solamente los deseos de ambos, las ansias por estar con el otro… Inuyasha dejó de besarla en la boca para pasar a su cuello mientras que Aome sentía con las palmas de sus manos el pecho duro y fornido de Inuyasha… La campana sonando nuevamente les indicó que habían llegado al piso 12 y así, sin dejar de besarse ni separarse, caminaron hasta el final del pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación…

-La… llave…- Inuyasha sintió como Aome sacaba la llave y se la entregaba para que abriera ya que ella se encontraba de espaldas, recargada casi acorralada por Inuyasha y éste sin ver tuvo que adivinar el lugar en dónde se encontraba la cerradura para introducir la llave y abrir la puerta… Se abrió de golpe estrellándose en la pared rebotando, entraron al cuarto e Inuyasha la cerró de nuevo de un solo golpe. Dejó las llaves en la primera mesa que se le cruzó junto con el saco que vestía. Aome le desabrochó la camisa quitándosela de inmediato sintiendo plenamente la piel del chico… Inuyasha rozaba la espalda de Aome por el escote del vestido, hasta que localizó el cierre y quiso bajarlo pero Aome se lo impidió… la chica lo miró fijamente y se separó un poco de él, puso ambas manos en su propia espalda y deslizó el cierre del vestido provocando que este cayera de inmediato dejándola casi desnuda, solo con ropa interior. Inuyasha sintió como se le erizaba la piel al tenerla así frente él, no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a besarla nuevamente, la chica le correspondió desabrochando su pantalón haciéndolo caer… Inuyasha se topó con el broche del sostén y no dudó en quitarlo, dio unos cuantos pasos acorralando a Aome con el filo de la cama y la hizo caer en ella sosteniéndola por la espalda para suavizar la caída… Aome suspiró al notarse acostada y debajo de él, Inuyasha bajó besando su cuello y su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre y sentir el encaje de la única prenda que ahora vestía la chica… Con una mano intentó quitarla pero Aome lo llamó reclamando sus labios… Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente sintiendo como sus respiraciones aumentaban cada vez más y reteniendo el aliento de la chica dentro de su propia boca por los suspiros que ella emanaba…

Con una mano deslizó lentamente la prenda de Aome mientras besaba su cuello y le susurraba al oído…-Mía… Eres solamente Mía… Te Amo… Te deseo…- Aome se sintió desfallecer y gimió con un poco de más fuerza al sentirse totalmente desnuda bajo suyo…El chico pasó por última vez a sus labios para después bajar nuevamente y besar sus formas con cierto frenesí provocando la locura en Aome, siguió bajando más allá del vientre de la chica… Aome casi inconsciente le permitió el acceso abriendo un poco más las piernas para después sentir como Inuyasha le provocaba esas sensaciones indescriptibles… La chica se mordía los labios tratando de contener el placer que experimentaba en esos momentos y mintiendo le suplicaba detenerse separando cada palabra por un largo y profundo suspiro…-Basta… Inuyasha…No… Sigas…- El chico comprendió entonces cuanto podía complacer a su amada y continuó haciendo lo mismo, hasta que Aome exhaló un fuerte suspiro y le suplicó besarla… Fue entonces cuando la chica quitó el bóxer que aun vestía Inuyasha y sintió la rigidez en ella haciéndola suspirar nuevamente… Inuyasha la sujetó por la cadera acomodándola debajo suyo para poder entrar en ella… El chico aumentaba y disminuía el ritmo, seguía un compás que ambos pudieran controlar… Aome se aferraba a él por la espalda rogándole no separarse mientras que Inuyasha sentía que cada vez estaba más dentro de ella…

Después de un largo rato sus cuerpos les reclamaron algo de paz y sus respiraciones se fueron controlando… Inuyasha en ningún momento dejó de besarla pero ahora lo hacía más pausadamente… Quitó varios mechones de cabello que se aferraban a la chica y la miró con ternura…-Hermosa… Eres, hermosa… Gracias por todo esto Aome… Gracias por ser mía y de nadie más… Te Amo…- Aome lo escuchó maravillada y también agradecida…

-Yo Te Amo más…- El chico besó su frente y después haló una sábana y se cubrió a sí mismo y a la chica, sin dejar de abrazarla e inclusive de besarla en el cuello… Así, entrelazados fueron víctimas del cansancio y se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

CoNtInUaRá…

**Hola! Bueno aquí ta la continuación, ahora díganme ¿Quién no quiere ir a Londres? Jeje… Bueno, espero les guste y quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y por leer esto… Gracias por los más de 100 Revws aun no me la creo… Ahora les pido algún otro comentario sobre este capitulo si? …   
bueno Muchas Gracias por todo en verdad! Nos vemos pronto… Byes! **


	17. 17 Una pregunta Importante

**17.-** _Una pregunta Importante: A un Paso del Final…_

Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo de inmediato su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas, giró su cabeza buscando a Aome pero no la encontró. Se confundió un poco pero después vino a su mente aquella ocasión en la que habían estado juntos por primera vez, cuando amaneció no la encontró a su lado, sin embargo se llevaría una grata sorpresa…

**FLASH BACK**

_Despertó sintiendo de inmediato el aroma dulce de Aome impregnado en la cama, recordando que se encontraba ahí con él. Giró la cabeza esperando encontrarse con ella pero no la encontró. Frunció el ceño extrañado y de inmediato se sentó en la cama buscándola. No la encontró en la habitación, pensó que se encontraría en el baño así que la llamó…_

_-Aome… Aome…- Pero nadie le respondía, exasperado entró al baño y lo encontró vacío. No creyó que Aome se hubiera marchado, no podía irse así. Buscó su bata para bajar y buscarla pero ésta tampoco estaba…-Maldición!...- La buscó en la habitación aun más desesperado y se topó con algo que lo tranquilizaría. La ropa de la chica se encontraba sobre la silla. Sonrió un poco complacido, donde quiera que estuviera estaría semidesnuda y con su bata, así que no debía estar lejos… Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó para buscarla. Al entrar en el comedor se llevó una gran sorpresa. La mesa estaba puesta adornada con pétalos de rosa e inclusive algunas velas, las cortinas estaban corridas. El desayuno estaba servido, jugo de naranja, hot cakes, huevos, lascas de tocino… Inuyasha observó todo sorprendido, sabiendo a la perfección de quien era obra todo eso…-Será mejor que salgas de donde quiera que estés… No querrás que te encuentre…- Sintió como dos brazos lo rodeaban por la cintura y después lo besaban por el cuello. Cerró los ojos aspirando su aroma y sintiendo como se erizaba la piel al tacto con la de la chica…_

_-Buenos días…-Inuyasha se giró rápidamente para tenerla de frente… Le sonrió ampliamente y después, antes de responderle la besó. La besó un poco desesperado sujetándola por la cintura y acercándola más a él…._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Escuchó un ruido en el baño y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Minuciosamente se puso de pie enrollando a penas la sábana en su cintura y caminó hacia la puerta del baño dudando un poco en abrirla, acercó lo más que pudo el rostro a ella tratando de captar algún sonido proveniente del lugar pero no pudo percibir nada. Más exasperado empujó lentamente la puerta esperando encontrarse con Aome dentro de la tina pero no se podía percibir muy bien lo que había dentro debido al vapor que provocaba el agua caliente.

Entró en el baño y se paró a lado de la tina…-Aome!... Aome!...- Cuando no obtuvo respuesta se desesperó aún más…-Maldición Aome Donde estás?... Si no sales…- Dos brazos delgados que de pronto lo rodearon le provocaron callar y no completar la frase que pensaba decir, se sintió algo aliviado por tenerla tras suyo y también algo emocionado por sentirla en las condiciones en las que la sentía…

-Un día de estos pienso lavarte la boca…- Aome lo rodeó por el pecho y después Inuyasha la tomó por un brazo girándose para estar frente ella… Aome se lo tomó por sorpresa, pero después sonrió divertida por la cercanía con Inuyasha, lo haló por el cuello provocando que se acercara a ella…-Aunque por ahora me conformo con besarte…- rozó primero sus labios con los del chico sintiendo de inmediato un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha se desesperó un poco por el juego que se traía la chica, así que la tomó por la cintura inesperadamente y terminó con la distancia profundizando así su beso.   
Aome emitió un leve suspiro y trató de separarse de Inuyasha poniendo ambas manos en el pecho de éste. El chico la miró exasperado y con el ceño fruncido casi ofendido porque se separó de él…-Qué haces?...

Aome retrocedió uno par de pasos lo que provocó que ambos se percataran de la situación y del modo de esta… Inuyasha totalmente desnudo solo con la sábana rodeándolo por la cintura, mientras que Aome vestía solo una delgada bata de satín de un tono rosa pastel. Los dos se sonrojaron al instante, y fue la chica quien rompió el silencio…

-Creo, que la bañera está lista…- Todo el baño se encontraba envuelto en una densa nube de vapor, solo podían percibirse dos cuerpos a tan solo una corta distancia de pie junto la tina…Inuyasha sonrió adivinando sus intenciones… Aome zafó la cinta que unía ambas partes de su bata y con algo de lentitud terminó por quitársela. Inuyasha observaba todo sin decir una palabra, la osadía de la chica y el calor que ocasionaba el vapor lo estaban desquiciando… Aome se acercó hasta él y tomó con una de sus manos la sábana que cubría a Inuyasha tirando de ella…-Un baño me sentaría bien…- sujetó a Inuyasha de una mano y lo condujo hacia la tina… Antes de que se sumergieran el chico envolvió a Aome en sus brazos besando tiernamente su rostro, cuello y hombros. La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha y así, abrazados se sumergieron en el agua provocando que un poco de ésta saliera por los bordes…  
Aome podía sentir con toda claridad el corazón del joven latir apresuradamente junto con su propia piel erizase por tacto de Inuyasha hacia consigo. Recordó un poco preocupada que aun no sabía con exactitud el por qué de su viaje ni la razón por la cual Inuyasha no habló con ella en Japón…-Inuyasha?...

-Si…

-Por qué no me llamaste antes?...

Inuyasha sintió que se le oprimió el pecho y abrió los ojos un poco nervioso. Recordó que no le había contado nada a Aome sobre la muerte de su padre y sabía que ya era hora de hacerlo…-Aome, yo… Perdóname pero…- La chica se asustó un poco y se separó de él mirándolo fijamente…

-Qué pasa?... Anda dime, me estás preocupando…

-Mi papá… él está…- Su voz se entrecortó de pronto e inclusive le temblaban los labios. Aome se sintió extraña desde el principio y al notarlo así, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó de nuevo a él tomándolo por la barbilla obligándolo casi a mirarla. Fue así como Inuyasha se atrevió a decírselo de golpe, sus ojos lo reconfortaron…-Mi papá murió…- la joven se sintió muy triste y algo preocupada por Inuyasha, tragó saliva dolorosamente y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas…-No pudo soportar más… El cáncer terminó matándolo…

-Oh… Inuyasha, lo siento… Lo siento tanto…- el chico se aferró a ella apaciguando lo más posible el llanto que se aferraba a salir de sus ojos. No era un hombre que mostrara sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, y menos con su padre. La relación que había llevado con él había sido distante, prácticamente no existió. De no ser por su Madre él jamás hubiese dado con él. Sabía perfectamente que InuTaisho tenía otro hijo, el legítimo Sesshomaru. Ambos vivían en Londres, sabía que su madre era solamente la "otra" con la que tuvo otro hijo, él mismo, y aunque nunca lo negó o se deslindó de obligación alguna, tampoco se preocupó por pasar a su lado más de 2 horas seguidas. Para Inuyasha eso no resultaba tan desagradable teniendo como medio hermano a Sesshomaru, un hombre frío que se encargaba de hacerle la vida imposible y que nunca le perdonó a su Padre el haber tenido un hijo ilegítimo con otra mujer. Al parecer lo único que lo movía era la ambición y la sed de Poder.

-Por Qué no me lo dijiste?... me hubiera fascinado estar a tu lado para apoyarte…

-No quise entrometerte en esto… Ni siquiera sé si yo quería entrometerme…

-Inuyasha… Era tu Padre…

-Ya lo sé… Pero eso no importa, supongo que ahora estará mejor no?... – le mostró una semi sonrisa a la chica tratando de esquivar el tema…-Aome, si no te llamé fue para no mezclarte en todo esto… no quería preocuparte… Pensé que esto se solucionaría pronto pero se complicó todo… El testamento de mi padre se leerá mañana y bueno, no sé que rumbo tomará esto… Pero ya no quise estar lejos de ti, te necesitaba a mi lado…

-Inuyasha…

-Además de que el Idiota de Kouga estaba rondándote…

-Que?...- Aome se sobresaltó un poco, pero después suspiró derrotada…- Ahhh… Inuyasha…Tonto...

-Feh!...

-Así que, sabías que Kouga estaba en Japón eh?...

-Si, bueno me lo dijo MIroku…

-Ah… Ya veo… Miroku…-No lo quiso expresar totalmente pero la verdad era que la Chica comenzaba a exasperarse demasiado por aquella confesión… Le molestaba que Miroku le informara de todo lo que pasaba…

-Y no me agrado demasiado la idea de que estuvieras junto él así que…

-Tonto!... Así que por eso me querías a tu lado!...

-Aaarrggg… No seas tonta!...

-No me Insultes!... Es la verdad!... tus malditos celos no me querían cerca de Kouga!...-

-Ya te dije que eso no es verdad!... Te Necesitaba Cerca de mí!...

-Mentiroso…

-Feh!... Por qué debería mentirte!... Ya sabes que te necesito cerca!...-Aome le dio la espalda algo indignada y se cruzó de brazos, eso provocó que Inuyasha se desesperara aún más…-Aaaarrrggg… Maldición Aome!...-la sujetó por ambos hombros girándola para así tenerla de frente y decirle lo que sentía…-No te Pongas así!...-la chica no lo miraba al principio, así que Inuyasha siguió hablando…-Sabes que Te Amo más que nada…-Aome al fin lo miró…-Y que…bueno, sin ti… No sé que haría…

Esas palabras fueron bastante agradables para Aome, quien lo miró agradecida y melancólica…-Inuyasha… Sabes que nunca me apartaría de tu lado…

-Sí lo sé… Ya me perdonaste?...

-Bueno… No me alegra mucho saber que desconfiaste de mí pero…

-No desconfié de ti!... Es ese maldito que no me da buena espina…

-De cualquier forma…-Aome se acercó de nuevo a él sujetándolo por el cuello hasta rozar sus labios…-Te Amo demasiado como para enojarme contigo…- Inuyasha solo alcanzó a sonreír antes de que la chica lo besara. Después la sujetó por la cintura acercándola lo más posible a sí mismo y así, entre besos y caricias se fundieron en un mismo acto en el que compartieron todo en sí…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Inuyasha! Deja de dar vueltas por todo el cuarto… Me mareas!...

-Aarggg… qué se cree ese Desgraciado de Sesshomaru?... dijo que llamaría…

-Pero si hace apenas una hora hablaste con él…

-Feh!... Ya es hora que vuelva a llamar!...

-Y si tanto quieres hablar con él, por qué no le llamas tú?...

-Mmmm… Así va a creer que estoy muy desesperado…

-Inuyasha…

-Qué?...

-Estás Desesperado!...

-Feh!...- El celular que llevaba en la mano comenzó a sonar y enseguida Inuyasha contestó. Terminó la llamada y se quedó unos cuantos segundos como recapacitando lo que le acababan de escuchar…

-Inuyasha?... Qué pasa?...

-Mi Padre… Dejó la empresa de Londres a mi Nombre…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dentro de una oficina esperaba un hombre sentado tras el escritorio. Tenía la mirada fría y perdida hacia la ventana… No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, eso por lo que tanto luchó toda la vida, se le acababa de esfumar en un solo día…

-Señor Sesshomaru?...-Una mujer alta de cabellos negros y ojos rojos entró a la oficina introduciendo a Inuyasha y Aome que llegaban recién…-Lo buscan…

-Y bien Sesshomaru, aquí me tienes…- Inuyasha entró a la oficina de la mano de Aome y ambos se sentaron frente del hermano mayor…

-Creí que esto era un asunto familiar…-Le dijo mirando de reojo a la chica quien de inmediato captó el comentario…

-Yo, creo que mejor te espero afuera…- Se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de la oficina pero Inuyasha la sujetó por la muñeca impidiéndoselo…

-Aome es mi Novia… Cualquier cosa que me tengas que decir, ella puede escucharlo…

-La última voluntad de mi padre fue el que…- Sesshomaru siguió hablando como si la presencia de la chica no le importara de pronto, pero Inuyasha le interrumpió notando la ausencia de alguien importante para él…

-Un momento… Y mi madre?... Dónde está?...

-Ya te lo dije… Esto solo le incumbe a la familia, esa mujer no es parte de la familia…

-Esa Mujer Es mi Madre!...-Inuyasha se puso de pie golpeando el escritorio, el comentario le había molestado bastante…

-No tengo Interés en analizar los errores que cometió mi padre en su vida…La razón por la que estás aquí es para que me respondas si vas a asumir la empresa aquí en Londres, o piensas rechazarla…

-Nunca me interesó esta empresa!... Además creo que te pesa demasiado dármela…

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia!…

-Feh! Cómo sea… Necesito pensarlo…

-No tienes demasiado para pensarlo… Esta empresa no puede depender de tu indecisión, así que, apresúrate con la respuesta…

-No te preocupes, mañana mismo tendrás la respuesta, de cualquier forma no depende de mí…- Tomó a Aome de la mano y ambos salieron de la oficina…

&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya era de noche, Inuyasha y Aome estaban sentados en el restaurante del hotel. Ninguno había tocado el tema durante todo el día, aunque Aome traía una duda rondándole en la cabeza. Justo iba a preguntar cuando Inuyasha la miró fijamente y habló en un tono serio…

-Aome…

-Sí?...

-Yo… Necesito hacerte una pregunta…

Aome comenzó a temblar ligeramente y el estómago comenzó a revolvérsele, otro presentimiento más, se sentía muy extraña…-Una pregunta?...- Observó como Inuyasha se ponía de pie sacando de su gabardina una cajita negra, se inclinó delante de ella y sujetó su mano izquierda. Los ojos de Aome, se notaron llenos de lágrimas en cuestión de un solo segundo…

-Aome… tú… quisieras… Ser mi mujer para toda la vida?...-La chica comenzó a llorar sin control, causando el temor en Inuyasha…-Qué pasa?... Hice algo malo?...- La chica solo negó con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra… El chico limpió las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Aome y le sonrió tiernamente…-Me estás asustando…

-No…

-No?...- Inuyasha la miró bastante asustado y hasta dolido…

-No!... Quiero decir Sí!…Inuyasha, sí… CLARO QUE QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO…Te Amo… Te Amo Tanto!...-Se abalanzó a él abrazándolo por el cuello besándolo en las mejillas para después finalizar en los labios… las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro y la alegría parecía no caber dentro de su pecho…

-Gracias!... Gracias Aome!... Te Amo…-Abrió la cajita negra mostrando en el interior una sortija de oro con un cristal rosado…-Creo que debí dártela al mismo tiempo que te lo preguntaba… Pero, espero te guste es algo especial… Ese, es un fragmento de la Shikonn-no tamma…

-Claro que me gusta, está hermosa… Gracias…-le dio otro beso en los labios…

-Mmmm… pero eso no es todo…

-Cómo?...

-Bueno, recuerdas lo que le dije a Sesshomaru?... que, mi decisión no dependía de mi?... Bueno pues…

-No te entiendo…

-Tú… estarías dispuesta a vivir aquí, en Londres conmigo?...

Aome sintió una punzada en la cabeza, esa era una pregunta bastante dura… Lo amaba y estaba feliz y más que dispuesta a casarse con él, pero vivir en Londres?... Su vida estaba en Japón, su familia, sus amigos, sus estudios…Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas… Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían…

-Aome?...

CoNtInUaRá…

**Hola!... jeje sí ya sé que me quieren matar por la tardanza pero bueno, q les puedo decir?... Simplemente la verdad, no me llegaban las ideas… jeje espero que este capitulo les guste, creo que se acerca el final… y bueno no me podía ir sin decirles:**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!... espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan!... **

**Los dejo y bueno, solo les pido un comentario… GRACIAS!...**

**P.D.: Muchas grax dopada! Jajaa luego ns vemos…  
Marco, GRACIAS!... me ayudaste para inspirarme en este capitulo bastante…Espero q lo leas y m digas tu opinión… **


	18. 18 El final o el principio

**18.- **_El final o el Principio de una Nueva Vida…_

-Estarías dispuesta a vivir aquí, en Londres conmigo?...

Aome sintió una punzada en la cabeza, esa era una pregunta bastante dura… Lo amaba y estaba feliz y más que dispuesta a casarse con él, pero vivir en Londres?... Su vida estaba en Japón, su familia, sus amigos, sus estudios…Tragó saliva con algo de dificultad, por su mente pasaban miles de cosas… Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero las palabras no salían…

-Aome?...- La chica se sintió un poco alejada de la realidad, tenía de frente a Inuyasha, pero no lo escuchaba solo podía ver que movía los labios e inclusive abría los ojos un tanto preocupado y desesperado…-Aome!... Aome, que sucede?.. Responde Aome!...

**FLASH BACK**

_Era un nuevo día de clases, para Aome, en ese entonces apenas si cursaba la Primaria. Entró en su salón saludando como siempre lo hacía y después platicar con su amiga Sango. La maestra entró pidiendo silencio seguida de la directora quien explicaba la razón de su presencia…_

_-Bien niños, como saben esta es una escuela que siempre está orgullosa de recibir nuevos estudiantes, y esta no es la excepción… quiero pedirles que por favor, sean amables con este jovencito, que de ahora en adelante será su compañero…- giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta del salón buscando al susodicho, quien la miraba un poco indiferente…-Ven, pasa…-El niño entró al aula mirando hacia todos lados buscando aprobación, se paró frente todos…-Bien, él es Inuyasha, su nuevo compañero…_

_Aome lo miró fijamente a los ojos dorados y pudo notar un dejo de melancolía en ellos, se sobresaltó al notar que el niño también la miraba y como reacción le sonrió tiernamente. Inuyasha solo se sonrojó para después esquivar la mirada, que de alguna forma, lo ponía nervioso…_

_&&&&&&&&&&_

_Ya era hora del recreo, e Inuyasha aún no parecía socializar mucho. Estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran cerezo mirando hacia la nada… Aome se dio cuenta de esto…_

_-Ven Aome!... Vamos a jugar…-Sango le gritaba pero al parecer la niña no tenía muchas ganas de jugar…_

_-Iré después Sango…- Caminó hasta el cerezo con la intención de hablar con Inuyasha, pero algo la detenía. Se acercó lo más que pudo a él dándose un último toque de valor para llamarlo, abrió la boca para hablarle pero…_

_-Que quieres?...- Inuyasha la interrumpió después de sentirla tras él… Aome se sobresaltó "¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?"…-Dime, que es lo que quieres!...- Aome frunció el ceño, se olvidó por completo de los nervios que sentía al estar cerca de aquél niño, para cambiarlos por algo de exasperación y mal humor al notar los malos modales del niño hacia ella…_

_-No deberías contestar así!..- Aome se había puesto frente él...- Yo solo…_

_-Feh!... Vas a decirme lo que tengo que decir?..._

_-Qué!... No, yo…_

_-Aaarrggg… por qué no te vas a jugar por ahí eh?...-Inuyasha se puso de pie encarándola tratando de intimidarla… Pero Aome solo tomó algo de aire y se encargó de responderle de igual forma…_

_-Y por que no vas tú a jugar!...Eso es lo que hacemos los niños! Jugamos!..._

_Inuyasha se sorprendió por la forma en que aquella niña le respondía sus gritos, jamás lo habían hecho… Sintió como amentaba el coraje dentro de él…-Pues entonces vete! Quiero estar solo!...- Aome se percató de la tristeza y melancolía que llenaban sus ojos, sintió como se le oprimía el pecho, un presentimiento, algo le ocurría…-Aaarrgg, pero,¿Qué demonios me ves!...- Inuyasha se dio cuenta del cambio repentino de la niña y cuando la vio a los ojos buscando una respuesta, todo el coraje que sentía se esfumó de inmediato. De nuevo se sonrojó al notar la cercanía de ambos, a pesar de ser solo niños, Aome lograba ponerlo nervioso. Retrocedió lo más que pudo para alejarse de ella…-Feh!..._

_La niña suspiró resignada comprendiendo el carácter del niño…-Entonces me iré...- Inuyasha no la miró, quiso aparentar indeferencia pero una vez que la sintió lo bastante lejos levantó la mirada buscándola… _

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Escuchó la voz de Inuyasha llamándola y fue así como regresó lentamente a su realidad. Enfocó la mirada dorada y preocupada de Inuyasha y al fin pudo emitir sonido…

-Recuerdas… Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?...- El chico abrió los ojos confundido, ¿qué tenía que ver eso ahora?...

-Qué?...

-Ese día… Tu ojos reflejaban mucha tristeza…

Inuyasha sujetó a la chica por los hombros obligándola, casi a mirarlo…-Aome, Estás bien?...

-No… Yo, no…- dos lágrimas salieron de sus ojos cayendo hasta su barbilla…-Perdóname Inuyasha, pero no puedo…- Se puso de pie y corrió hacia el elevador para llegar a la habitación. Se tendió en la cama hundiendo la cara en las almohadas, abrazándolas desahogando todo lo que en su pecho habitaba… Una lágrima cayó en el anillo, en el fragmento de la shikonn- no tamma, provocando que ésta brillara… Esto le llamó la atención a la chica quien miró detenidamente la sortija y de nuevo, por su mente, pasaron varios recuerdos, entre ellos la primera vez que estuvo con Inuyasha…

**FLASH BACK**

_-Aome… A dónde me llevas?..._

_-Ya lo verás…- La chica siguió caminando halándolo por un brazo, hasta llegar a un lugar antes conocido. Era un cuarto largo y construido tan solo por cristales. Entraron en él y caminaron a través del pasillo principal doblando varias veces hasta quedar en el centro del invernadero. El olor a plantas, flores, tierra y agua inundaban el lugar. Alrededor de ellos, se intensificaba el olor, cómo si quisiera ser cómplices de lo que ahí se suscitaría…_

_Aome se paró de pronto frente a él desanudando la mascada que le impedía la vista. Inuyasha abrió los ojos lentamente topándose con otros colores azabaches que lo miraban con una ternura indescriptible… Le sujetó ambas manos y le mostró una sonrisa. La chica le devolvió el gesto indicándole con la vista que mirara bajo él. Se encontraban parados sobre una manta, que a su vez, estaba tapizada por pétalos de rosa. Inuyasha la miró extrañado y a la vez complacido, sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de la chica y eso no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo… _

_-Así que… ésta es tú sorpresa…_

_-No… Esto es… solo el principio…- Así, ambos se quedaron en el invernadero, para dar pie a lo que sería su primera entrega…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

El brillo de la perla se fue opacando poco a poco, pero ya había terminado su cometido. Aome esbozó una leve sonrisa…"Inuyasha"…

-Aome… Dime que te pasa, hice algo malo?...- Inuyasha había dudado un poco sobre seguirla o no, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, de modo que fue hasta la habitación en donde la encontró tendida en la cama…

La chica le devolvió la mirada bastante más tranquila…-Perdóname yo, no sé que me pasó…

Él se sentó junto ella sujetándola por el mentón…-Eso no importa… solo dime si estás bien… me tienes preocupado…

-Sí… estoy bien…

-Sabes, si no quieres quedarte conmigo, yo lo entiendo… Regresaremos a Japón, le diré a Sesshomaru que puede quedarse con la empresa…

-Pero, tu papá te dejó esa empresa…

-Feh!... Eso no importa, puedo hacer otras cosas… Además, tú eres más importante que una estúpida empresa…

-Bueno pero… Puedes tener ambas…

-Cómo?...

-Inuyasha… Creo que, mi vida ahora está contigo… Y no pienso hacer que por mi culpa, renuencias a algo que por derecho te corresponde…- Inuyasha seguía observándola sin entender del todo…

-Quieres decir que…

-Sabes que… no me imagino la vida sin ti… Creo que es algo que noté desde el día en que nos conocimos…- Se acercó a Inuyasha, quien seguía sin entender y después acercó sus labios a los de él rozándolos a penas…-Te Amo…

El chico sonrió ampliamente tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar…-Aome tú… Estás dispuesta a vivir aquí, conmigo?...- Aome solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que Inuyasha la tomará por sorpresa y la cargara con ambos brazos hasta el balcón de la habitación… Comenzó a gritar lleno de euforia y alegría, mientras Aome reía divertida pidiéndole silencio -Nos vamos a casar!... Aome se Casará conmigo!...

-Basta Inuyasha!... No pueden entenderte…

-Te Amo Aome… Te Amo… Gracias, GRACIAS!...- La besó con pasión desbocada probando cada centímetro de ella, cada rincón… Después de todo era su Mujer, su futura esposa y claro, su Mejor Amiga, y eso nunca cambiaría…

**FiN…**

**Hola… jeje… Bien, pues he aquí el final… uff!... gracias por la espera… mmm, si c qdaron con ganas de lemos puedo publicar un capi extra con él aunque la verdad a mi no me pareció tan necesario UU pero uds son los q deciden… Les pido Un comentario! Mil gracias por permitirme terminar este fic, por todos sus reviews!... sin ustedes esto no tendría mucho caso cierto?... Les debo muchas y espero que pronto tengan noticias mías y de otro fic.. jeje… MUCHAS GRACIAS… NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO! BYES!... **


	19. CAp Extra La Amistad Plena

_**Capitulo Extra: **La Amistad Plena…_

-Aome se casará conmigo!... Será mi Mujer!...- Inuyasha gritaba una y otra vez lo mismo desde el balcón de su habitación. Llevaba en los brazos a Aome, quien se aferraba a él desde su cuello para evitar caer… La chica sonreía divertida al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico y le pedía silencio…

-Inuyasha! Basta!... No pueden Entenderte…- El chico la miró tiernamente agradecido, Aome solo se sonrojó, no podía evitarlo, siempre que lo tenía cerca lograba intimidarla con esa mirada dorada, fija e imponente que caracterizaba a Inuyasha… Se acercó a sus labios y antes de sellarlos con un beso le susurró…

-Gracias Aome… Gracias por estar conmigo…- Después la besó suave y delicadamente, siendo totalmente correspondido… Ella se aferró más fuerte a su cuello sintiendo la piel erizarse. Inuyasha la acercó más a su cuerpo escuchándola suspirar levemente por el acercamiento…

-Te Amo… Inuyasha…-El chico dio varios pasos hacia atrás entrando de nuevo a la habitación. Se topó con el borde de la cama. Se giró por completo bajándola de sus brazos con claras intenciones de recostarla, pero Aome lo detuvo posando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del chico. Primero lo miró para después esbozar una sonrisa y comenzar a besar su cuello al tiempo que desabrochaba la camisa que vestía. Cuando hubo desabrochado todos los botones palpó con la yema de sus dedos la piel del chico y con calma deslizó la camisa quitándola por completo. Depositó pequeños besos por todo su pecho, provocándolo cada vez más. Al mismo tiempo Aome zafaba el cinturón del chico y desabrochaba su pantalón, cuando éste estuvo libre, cayó dejando al chico en bóxers solamente. …

Inuyasha no resistió más y la obligó a besarlo en los labios, casi desesperado. Así mientras la besaba, con sus manos deslizaba el cierre del vestido lila que vestía. Lo bajó lentamente haciendo tortuosa la espera para ella, quien solo emitía leves suspiros que se ahogaban en la boca de Inuyasha. Cuando el cierre del vestido estuvo abajo por completo, subió hasta sus hombros para deslizar los tirantes, dejándola desnuda del ombligo para arriba, Al fin dejó de besarla, solo para pasar a su cuello y pecho quienes parecían reclamar sus caricias. Aome se mordía los labios tratando de contenerse, pero ya resultaba casi imposible. Sintió como las manos de Inuyasha recorrían su abdomen, sus caderas, su cintura e inclusive, la elevaron unos cuantos centímetros solo para dejarla caer cuidadosamente después en la cama.

Se posó arriba de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, notando un brillo diferente en ellos: El deseo… La besó primero en todo el rostro bajando lentamente recorriendo todo su cuerpo, cada centímetro de él… Cuando llegó a su vientre se detuvo un momento para pasar sus manos por él y separarla de la única prenda que vestía. La deslizó por sus piernas dejando rastro en ellas con suaves ósculos provocando más a la chica. Subió de nuevo por ellas llegando hasta su intimidad y percatándose de cómo Aome se aferraba a las colchas de la cama y suspira excitada. Con sus manos buscó las de la chica encontrándolas y entrelazándose a ellas fuertemente… Aome se sentía morir, siempre que estaba con él era víctima del placer y de la pasión. Siempre que hacían el amor, se entregaban en todos los sentidos. Podía sentir su corazón palpitar rápidamente y respirar con cierta dificultad inclusive exhalando aire por la boca, lo que parecía provocar aún más a Inuyasha…-Ya… Basta Inuyasha… No… Sigas…- Inuyahsa la miró divertido y ciertamente complacido, de alguna forma había cumplido con su cometido…Subió de nuevo hasta sus labios besándola con pasión y locura desbordada. Tenerla así, le daba cierto grado de satisfacción. Desde niños ella se la vivía regañándolo e imponiéndole cosas, pero cuando estaban así, no lo lograba. Su mejor amiga era ahora su mujer…

Sujetó su rostro con ambas manos mirándola de lleno…-Te Amo…- La chica le respondió con una sonrisa al tiempo que lo empujaba por el pecho para hacerlo quedar debajo suyo…-Creíste que ya había terminado?...- Se sentó sobre su abdomen mientras rozaba apenas sus labios con los de él, sabía que eso lo desquiciaba… Bajó a su cuello propinando un ósculo que, sin duda alguna, dejaría rastro alguno después… Pasó sus manos por su pecho y se deslizaba cada vez más hacia abajo, hasta que sintió la respuesta de Inuyasha. Sonrió algo sonrojada y con algo de malicia. Deslizó el bóxer que ahora estorbaba y después rozó la hombría del chico quien emitió un profundo suspiro al sentirse así. Aome siguió con el juego hasta que Inuyasha no pudo más y algo exasperado, además de bastante excitado, la sujetó por la cadera dejándola debajo suyo de nuevo…Aome se acercó de nuevo a él para besarlo y cuándo Inuyasha cerró los ojos, la chica se aprovechó para solo rozarlos, enloqueciéndolo aún más… Pero el juego no le funcionó del todo ya que Inuyasha la besó sorpresivamente impidiéndole casi cualquier otro movimiento, así mientras la besaba con ese ímpetu, aprovechó para entrar en ella. Aome emitió un gran suspiro que terminó ahogándose en sus labios, mientras se aferraba a él por la espalda encajándole casi las uñas… Inuyasha se separó de ella un poco para susurrarle…-Tú tienes la culpa… Tú querías jugar…- Pero Aome lo haló para besarlo de nuevo sintiendo como era embestida cada vez más fuerte y rápido… Inuyasha disfrutaba del nuevo juego y bajaba y aceleraba el ritmo continuamente hasta sentir como se quedaba una parte suya dentro de la chica. Sus cuerpos fueron recuperando la calma poco a poco, mientras el sudor aparecía en mayores cantidades aferrándose a ellos.

Inuyasha se acercó al rostro de la chica quien lo miraba exhausta y con la respiración algo agitada aún…-Eres… Hermosa…- La besó por todo el rostro hasta llegar a sus labios y besarla tiernamente…-Te Juro, que no te arrepentirás de esto...- Tomó la mano izquierda de la chica, en dónde lucía el anillo de compromiso, y besó su dorso…-Te lo Juro…-

Aome sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos junto con su corazón que parecía latir cada vez más fuerte…-Inuyasha… Jamás me arrepentiría… Jamás…- Sintió como era besada de nuevo, le resultó imposible guardar más las lágrimas en sus ojos. Una de ellas salió, aunada al gran amor que ambos se profesaban y prometían en esos momentos…

-Te Amo Aome… Mi mejor Amiga…-

** FiN **

**Bueno aquí estoy con este capitulo extra que espero les guste… Ahora traigo otra idea llamada "Una Relación Inesperada" que espero les guste como esta historia, hago mi mejor esfuerzo y les agradezco por tomarse un tiempo y leer mis historias… Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo! Nunca dejaré de agradecérselos… Por Ahora me despido, gracias por tantos reviews! nn…Hasta Pronto…**


End file.
